Two Worlds
by Lyndaura
Summary: G-boys are transported to another dimension and are caught in a struggle between good and evil. *Gore warning*
1. Teaser

Title: Two Worlds

Author: Lyndaura

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em…… well I do, but shh! Don't tell!  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: None  
Archive: Ask and you shall receive  
Warnings: New Character, light language, violence, paranormal (different dimensions, fantasy people, talk of magic, general science-fiction paranormal that you would find in knights and dragons science-fiction books) explained scientifically (well sort of), Oh yeah, and LOTS of wordiness and strange phrasing!!! (I'm serious, wait  
till you read some of the bizarre stuff I have in at this point! C&C: I'll only continue it by reader's requests, so keep 'em coming. As well as flames are welcome, I am a writer and am constantly trying to improve myself, and if you can help me then thank you. (Try to keep it to constructive criticism though)  
Authors Notes: I had corn pops for breakfast. Wait, no I didn't…… then why does everything smell like corn pops? Oops, I didn't mean to write that. Oh well, I'm too lazy to erase it…… so…… oh yeah! The story…… um,  
well, I thought of this after six times of trying to write this. I wrote one that was 160 pages long and then deleted it. Meh! Don't worry, I did it on purpose. It was quantity not quality, although I did get hell from my brother who wanted to read it. But who wants to read something that would turn out to be like 700 pages?! Besides, it was getting less and less fun, and that's why I am writing it right? Anyways…… I don't know what else to write…… Maybe that glowing green monkey above my head will give me some ideas, so what do you say? Burn things? Cool…….  


~Teaser~

  
  
  
Heero awoke to an uncomfortable thought.  
  
Am I dead?  
  
A sinking pain in the back of his head quickly answered that question. Heero cracked his neck for a moment. He was in hand-restraints, and his legs were bound together by handcuffs around his ankles. The chains were attached to the cold steel bed that he lay on. The room was poorly lit, only a sliver of light that originated from underneath the door illuminated the cell.  
  
Heero could barely see in the dimness, but he could manage to decipher the outline of the other four pilots. All of them were chained to their respected beds. Heero tried to clear his mind, but everything was blurred and unclear.   
  
Heero tried desperately to remember the last events before his misfortunate encounter with a formidable enemy. He lay awake in the cold steel bed wondering where he was and what happened.  
  
The walls were freezing and unrelenting. Heero was trying not to shiver but his self-control conceded to his undying need to conserve body heat. Heero closed his eyes and mentally began to piece together the complicated and hazy puzzle.  
  
It started yesterday morning when he was cleaning Wing Zero and an urgent e-mail disrupted his tranquil pursuit. Relena had been captured. The terrorist organization that claimed to have abducted the Queen of the World had secretly given the location to him and he knew that it would make its way to the other Gundam Pilots soon. It reeked of a trap but Heero had no choice. She was a powerful and influential political figure that was crucial in keeping peace among the colonies and Earth.  
  
Heero had met with the other pilots and they had stormed the base that they claimed she was being held at. The terrorists called themselves the 'Fallen Angels'. Duo had had a good laugh at it, Heero had ignored it, not getting the play on words, the joke or whatever made the name so special.  
  
Trowa had snuck in and had found a cell with Relena in it. She was unharmed, but the lock on the door was too difficult for him to disarm and he had no knowledge of the security systems or any alarms. It was best to leave it up to Heero, the expert in the field; then again, Heero was an expert in almost every field.  
  
Once Trowa had confirmed Relena's position and condition, the others began their attack. The strike had been quick and efficient, using the Gundams, but refraining from their full potential. They had annihilated the outer perimeter and had successfully disarmed any outward offensive strike.  
  
The second part of the plan was where things went wrong.  
  
First they managed to trigger an alarm within the first three minutes. All of them were upset and obviously distressed over the fact, but were forced to deal with the consequences of a poorly conceived plan.  
  
As soon as they had breached the first level, they searched the area for other civilians and any possible enemies that they would have to 'deal with'. None were found. This made everyone, especially Heero, very uneasy.  
  
Another problem occurred when an EMP was sent throughout the area and the communications were immediately rendered offline. This meant that the connection between them and Trowa was severed. Luckily it also meant that the enemies communications, alarms and security systems were probably also affected, but Heero wasn't going to take unnecessary chances.  
  
Once they had cleared the top floor, they proceeded to the lower level. They were now submerged underground. Heero noted the cleanliness and generally white decor. Heero wanted to assume that the facility was previously a government training base, but he knew better than to assume. Assumptions got you killed.  
  
Heero was the unofficial leader to the attack. He had proven himself more than worthy on every occasion, which had been numerous, in the past. The pilots trusted Heero's judgment with their lives. Tonight was one of those nights where they would be forced to prove it.  
  
As soon as Heero had cleared the second floor he began to become worried. Trowa had said that he had found Relena, but he had not mentioned that the place was completely deserted. Heero was becoming anxious, he knew someone was here. Someone had to have set off the EMP and someone would have been notified to their attack. There had been plenty of oddly highly skilled soldiers outside earlier. Some of them fighting magnificently in delicate mobile suits with ease and grace. Though they were no match for the superior Gundams or Gundam Pilots, they still put up quite a fight and a truly awesome demonstration of their ability and skill to challenge the pilots.  
  
Heero opened the door to the stairwell leading down stairs, but the rest was a haze of gunshots and a woman. She was tall, about 5"8, towering above the other pilots. Her long auburn hair cascaded down her back with an angelic wave of flow and silkiness. Reaching to her well-rounded hips, her muscular physique could be slightly detected under a thick layer of black leather pants and black tank top. She was clad mostly in ammunition and weapons as she ambushed the unsuspecting pilots. Her brown eyes burned with an intense hatred and yet…… almost absolute joy at the ferocious battle that was displayed in front of her.  
  
With guns drawn she was able to incapacitate Wufei almost immediately. Wounded with a heavily bleeding shoulder, he was a liability. They would have to continue without him. If they could just get past the woman that was now so eagerly confronting them. She was determined not to let them pass through the stairwell, and the remaining two pilots were almost willing to admit defeat to her advanced fire power as Quatre fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Although he was able to dodge the bullet aimed at his head miraculously he was still left scathed along his temple, and his soft blonde hair would be stained crimson for days to come.  
  
After the woman had consumed her resources of bullets, she was forced to proceed in hand-to-hand combat with Duo and Heero.  
  
Heero had disposed of his gun after the woman had been left untouched after emptying two rounds. She threw a few good punches at his head but Heero easily dodged them and tried his own at a couple of attacks, but she was too swift and was able to avoid contact. She attempted several times to surprise Heero with jumps and mid-air flying assaults, but due to the lack of space and constrictions involving obtrusive objects, she was forced to rely mainly on close-range fighting tactics.  
  
After a minute or two, she was beginning to slow down and Heero could feel the effects of fatigue on himself as well. She finally caught one of his strong punches and held it firmly in her clutches. Heero tried desperately not to wince at the extreme pain her gradually shrinking fist was causing him. Heero took a swing with his other fist and she easily dodged that. While Heero was retracting his arm she saw an opportunity to attack and she brought up her free arm and brought her elbow crashing down on his arm. She savored the sound of his breaking bones with delight.  
  
Heero momentarily forgot about his incased hand and focused purely on the pain radiating from his injured limb. He could see the unnatural protrusions that were coinciding with the bruises.  
  
The woman took the time of realization that Heero had spent to bring her hand up to his neck and bring it down with a magnitude of energy and strength. Heero crumbled to the tile below with a dull 'thud'. That was were Heero's memories ended in a rather abrupt manor.  
  
Duo was following Heero's example and was fitting together fragments of the night before, desperately prying for an answer, but his mind was a lump of gundanium at that point. But slowly memories unveiled themselves and were resurrected back to life.  
  
By now Duo was so pumped full of adrenaline and scared to the bone of this woman. She had just single handedly taken out the most skilled and well-trained soldier that Duo had ever had the pleasure of fighting beside and she acted as if it was a daily occurrence. Premonition as much as mere assumption and observation dictated that Duo was not going to make it out of the situation conscious, and Duo was still debating the thought of whether her would even managed to escape her clutches alive  
  
But if Duo was one thing, it was optimistic, especially in the face of opposition and Duo charged at the woman full force. He hit her with a powerful tackle that he had not even anticipated, but unfortunately for Duo, he miscalculated her center of gravity and she quickly regained her balance, as for Duo, he was not as lucky and found himself under attack very rapidly. Her hand came down on his face in a backhanded slap resulting in a hairline fracture along his jaw.  
  
Duo then remembered the woman descending down on him and then pain. Nothing but black and red pain. Duo's body was still reeling from the confrontation. So much for optimism.  
  
"Heero, is that you?" Duo was surprised to hear his own voice in the silence. Even though the words were merely muttered the sound was carried with great volume in comparison to the dead silence that had enveloped them for the few minutes that they were gathering their memories.  
  
"Hn," Heero gave his usual response and scanned the room. It was quite small and there was barely enough room for the five of them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Duo whispered much softer in the small and darkened room. His jaw ached and sent splitting pain along the edges of his face, but his obsession with speaking ruled out any logic that would dictate to cease to talk when he had a broken jaw.  
  
"I'll be fine," Heero answered grimly. He was in more pain then he had hoped he would be. His arm was still limp and rebelled against Heero's mental orders to move.  
  
"Is everyone else alright?" Duo quickly scanned the room to find that his comrades were in similar positions as himself and Heero.  
  
"I'm okay," Quatre murmured through gritted teeth. Quatre looked around worriedly to see if Trowa was accompanying them. He didn't know if the uni-banged pilot was captured as well. A small part of Quatre hoped that Trowa was with them and unharmed, but another part prayed to Allah that Trowa hadn't been captured. Quatre's searching eyes finally rested on the green-eyed pilot and Quatre relaxed as much as he could. He wanted desperately to go to the pilot and see if he was all right, but he knew that he was bound to the bed on which he lay and he dared not even attempt such a feat as to break the chains.  
  
"Is everyone here?" A figure amidst the shadows moved, and then revealed himself to be Wufei. The low light made it hard to see the blood soaked shirt. For this, Wufei was grateful. He would not stand to see his companions view him in such a manor of weakness, or so he perceived.  
  
"Yes," Trowa curtly made his presence known to his friends.  
  
"Duo," Heero's mind was already swimming in escape plans, "Can you pick the locks?"  
  
"All I need is pick from the base of my braid, but uh…… I can't reach it with these stupid cuffs," the idea had already occurred to Duo, and he had tried in vain to retrieve the desired item.  
  
Heero took a brief moment to find where everyone was situated, "Quatre, can you reach his braid?" Heero asked trying to keep his patience. Heero was never known to be impatient or overly eager, but that didn't mean that it wasn't difficult to maintain calmness. He would keep his peacefulness in his voice, and mislead the group into thinking he had it all under control, but in reality, he was working furiously at a plan and trying to incorporate all variables. He hated variables. That meant he was going to have to find out as much information as possible, or play it by ear and operate as if he did know what he was doing.  
  
Quatre shuffled around his bed for a moment, and then drew himself as close to Duo as possible, and reached out for his braid. Quatre's short arms were no match for the power and strength of the chains that bound him to his bed.  
  
"I can't, it too far," Quatre sighed disappointedly.  
  
"We have to find another way. Can you get it out without using your hands?" Heero suggested after a seconds thought.  
  
"No, I have it in there so it won't come out without a lot of work, that way I won't lose it or have guards find it," Duo explained regretfully.  
  
Heero was silent. He had no other ideas, unless they could get out of the bindings, they would be trapped in the room until someone summoned them or requested to see them.  


  
  
The room had been silent for six hours. Everyone had slept as much as they could, and even Duo had given up on incessantly annoying the others with his constant fidgeting and chatting. They had exhausted all ideas of escape and they had finally accepted the fact that they could not flee the horrid place that held them captive.  
  
A knock came at the door.  
  
"Why is she knocking? It's not as if we can answer the door or anything……" Duo grumbled to himself.  
  
The giant door then swung open with massive 'clunk' as it made contact with the wall. The sudden flood of light hurt the pilot's eyes for a moment, but just as quickly as it was opened, it was shut again.  
  
Now the room was still bright. Apparently there had been a light switch on the wall that the boys were obviously unable to reach and the light had just been turned on.  
  
"Good day boys," a tall auburn-haired figure laughed in front of them. She was the woman who had attacked them earlier. Now she was wearing a military outfit that was unknown to the fighters. It didn't look Oz, but then again this was a terrorist group. The outfit was complied of large shoulders, tight belt, large black boots, several awards and medals strewn across the chest and a hideous shade of green to accent her flowing hair.  
  
"Hey, I know you!" Duo smiled and tried to laugh, but his jaw ached too much to produce much sound.  
  
"I'm glad you remember Duo. Now I have a favour to ask of you," she smiled wickedly, whatever it was; she was going to enjoy it, which meant that they would be suffering.  
  
"Why would you ask a favour of us when you tried to kill us and then held us captive in a small dark cell for hours on end?" Wufei shot at her. He was royally pissed and no bitch in a military outfit was going to insult and humiliate him like he was.  
  
"You see, that is the part where Relena comes in," she motioned to a guard, and the man left and returned with Relena. Relena was bloodied and bruised. The sight of the Queen of the World in such a despicable manor was as much as Heero could take. She was the most influential and prominent pacifist the Earth and the Colonies had, without her, all would be lost and every effort made by the pilots would be futile.  
  
"You will do exactly as I say, or she will die," the fiery woman spoke woman with dominance and prestige that could only be attributed to a long time as a superior officer.  
  
"You wouldn't dare……" Quatre seemed shocked at the idea, but somehow he knew that she was not bluffing. It was her eyes, it was in her sick and evil eyes.  
  
As Quatre said that the woman shot around and aimed her gun at one of the guards, in a split second a brilliant light filled the cell. Once the light had departed and the room was returned to it's normal state, an image of the guards head was easily replaced with a red patch on the wall with small pieces of brain matter and skull plastered together. Laying on the ground was the decapitated body of the guard, with ringlets of scorched skin circling the almost non-existent neck.  
  
"I just killed one of my comrades and felt no guilt. Do you think that I would hesitate for a moment about killing an annoying brat like her?" the woman giggled maliciously. Quatre nearly vomited at the sight of the mutilated body. Duo tried to comfort Quatre but found the chains even restricted him from touching the other boy.  
  
"So, will you do as I say, or should I kill her and then send some of my troops to go get others and kill them? What about Hilde, Catherine, one of Quatre's sisters, or maybe Sally Po? Who should I kill first? Or maybe, I'll strangle all of them with my bare hands, while you watch…… I could arrange it if you prefer to do it that way……" she leaned back against the wall, ignoring the fragment of brain tissue that was disturbed and feel onto her shoulder.  
  
"You couldn't……" Duo shook his head.  
  
"Oh? And what makes you think that? I brought five of you down and you have special training, and I'm just one person. My troops have the same training as I do. Now imagine what I could do by sending five, ten or even twenty of them to get one target. It's overkill, but see these stars on my shoulder," she pointed to the opposite shoulder then the brain coated one, "this means that I have the power to do whatever I want. Including, killing your friends."  
  
There was a short silence then the woman got impatient and shoved the gun to the back of Relena's head. "So, will you do what I ask?"  
  
"What do you want?" Heero finally relented to the demands.  
  
"Come with me……" the brown-eyed mistress ordered softly.  
  
  
  
  
"This is a very interesting room," the woman stood in the middle of a large, round, white room. It was completely empty.  
  
"Yeah, it's a round white thing that hurts my eyes……" Duo commented unimpressed by the shear size of it, venturing near five times the size of a normal living room of a house.  
  
"Let me finish, oh impatient one!" the woman joked, "this room is lined with a very interesting layer of stone."  
  
"Okay, it's a round white thing with rocks……" Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" the woman snapped.  
  
"Meep!" Duo squeaked and hid behind Heero.  
  
"The best part about this stone is that it conducts a very special type of energy. You know there is energy all around us, energy that we have not been able to harness, detect, or even know about until a few years ago, when these stones started to appear. That's when things started to get interesting. The stones would just appear out of nowhere and basically did nothing, until one just happen to appear on my father's desk. Well, he tried to find out where it came from, and after checking with the security tapes, he found that it just appeared out of no where,  
after a bright flash of light had appeared in the room. Well, he wanted to know what it was, so he started running some experiments, and after a while, he tried running an electrical current through it to see if it was a conductor. Well…… he had no idea what he did. First, things started to levitate, then when the charge was increased fires started to appear. The project was slightly delayed after the building burned down, but once experimenting began again, they found the stone could do all sorts of things, including one major breakthrough. Do you want to know what that breakthrough was?" she finally finished.  
  
"I have a feeling we're about to find out……" Duo grunted.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" she snorted back.  
  
"Apparently you don't know Maxwell," Wufei laughed.  
  
"Apparently he doesn't know ME, you want to know what I do with people who won't shut up?" she smiled.  
  
A sinking feeling emerged from the depths of Duo's gut and proceeded all the way up to form a lump in his throat preventing any unwanted speech.  
  
"I sew their mouths shut," she smiled and walked around the enormous empty room.  
  
If it were anyone else, Duo would not have believed her, but she was the one that threatened to kill Relena, had shot one of her own guards and had kicked the crap out of all give of the Gundam Pilots.  
  
"What did you say?" Wufei looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"I said I sew their mouths shut. I have pictures if you want evidence. I even think we still have some prisoners alive to show you. Now as I was saying, when exactly 10 000 volts of electricity is passed through the stone, it behaves oddly. Usually it would send out the electricity and levitate things or start fires, or make trees grow 1000 times their normal rate. Something like that, but when exactly 10 000 volts are passed through, it acts like a magnet of some sort and actually draws more energy into it. Only the energy is not the electricity that we provide, it is trans-dimensional energy, or at least that is the theory. So you get the stone that is sucking in energy that exists on both planes of a dimension, and can pass through the inter-dimensional barrier. After a while, the stone begins to suck other things……like people a long with the energy. The energy ends up being so intense, that for a moment, the barrier is ripped apart, causing a vacuum and then the people are sucked into the alternate dimension. Well, that is what the scientist think happens anyway," she smiled and watched the varying degrees of astonishment and disbelief.  
  
"An alternate dimension?" Wufei scoffed.  
  
"That's not physically possible," Heero shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think I would have to agree with Heero and Wufei," Quatre sighed.  
  
"You're lying," Trowa accused.  
  
Duo didn't say a word in fear that he would lose his privilege to open his mouth forever.  
  
"You'll believe," the brunette smiled her cynical smile and laughed. Then she abruptly left the area and left the boys awing in her statement.  
  
"That's impossible right?" Duo asked as soon as she left.  
  
"The theory is that there is another world on top of ours, existing in the same place and the same time, but on a different plane or level, so we can't see it. People attribute seeing aliens, odd lights in the sky, and other paranormal events on this theory," Heero explained mono-toned.  
  
"You said it was physically impossible," Duo countered.  
  
"Alternate dimensions are not impossible, just improbable, and even if they were real, there is no way that we could breech the barrier," Heero replied.  
  
"Barrier? What Barrier?" Duo's jaw was hurting more by the minute.  
  
"Naturally there is a barrier between the two worlds that keep them separate. The theory is that the two worlds exist in the same place at the same time, so if there wasn't a barrier, then the two worlds would merge," Heero sighed at Dou's lack of grasping the evident concept.  
  
"So it isn't like a physical thing? It's just like a name for the thingy that separates the worlds?" Duo started to comprehend what Heero was suggesting.  
  
"Yes Duo," Wufei hissed under his hot breath.  
  
"Okay, so she is saying that they can breech the barrier?" Duo finally mentally solved the puzzle.  
  
"Yes, now I think that we should find out exactly what they want from us, before we get pulled into something beyond our control," Trowa warned.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, I suggest you sit down, this is going to feel a little weird," a voice boomed on an overhead speaker hidden in the white walls of the sphere.  
  
The five boys reluctantly obeyed their capture's wishes, oblivious to the growing electrical charge that was being generated outside the walls, preparing to be jolted through.  
  
"I don't like this……" Duo shared his concern with the others who no doubt were having the same premonitions.  
  
"Now, you may feel a little tingle……" the voice warned over the speakers.  
  
"Oh God, we're going to die," Duo shook his head woefully.  
  
"Now, now Duo, I have done this before many a time and I assure you that you will not be killed. You'll just feel the electrical charge in the room…… and then …… a little odd……" the sentence was followed by an evil laugh and then all communications were terminated.  
  
"Does anyone else feel their hair standing on end?" Duo asked looking around at the other boy's hair, which was more than standing on end. Duo laughed at the comical sight, except for Trowa's hair, which remained exactly the same.  
  
"How many volts did she say again?' Quatre asked worriedly.  
  
"10 000," Trowa answered Quatre calmly.  
  
"Do you think she was telling the truth about her going through this before?" Wufei asked starting to feel a tingling at the tips of his fingers.  
  
"She has no reason to lie to us, it would be more logical to lie about no one else surviving it or about no one coming back. That way she would get to see us panic. I believe that is the reaction her personality type would be most desiring of," Heero quickly tried to dismiss the idea that this would be deadly. He was not usually an optimist, but when circumstances dictated that fate had either death or life in store, he had no choice but to believe life. If he were wrong, he would not be alive to regret his choice.  
  
"Okay, this is really weird……" Duo looked at his hand, "My hand feels like it's asleep, and I can't feel my ass," Duo bluntly stated the general symptoms that all were feeling at that given moment.  
  
"Holy……." Heero started but we almost immediately shut off as he felt his body being torn from limb to limb.  
  
I'm going to die.  
  
Heero had always had a morbid fascination with death. He never wanted to die, but wanted to know what it felt like. Did you go numb? Did your life flash before your eyes? Was there a bright light? Did angels descend and take you to your respectful residing? There were so many questions that obviously no one could truly answer.  
  
Heero felt an odd sensation resonating from the center of his chest to the outmost regions of his limbs. The only way Heero could describe the way he felt was being folded in on yourself, like being sucked into your own body and slowly shrinking, but instead of shrinking, you are being turned inside out. It felt like his lungs were about to explode, and the terrible pain that was barely registering in the very depths of his conscious mind was totally ignored as Heero felt his body disappear from beneath him.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Duo asked as he got up from the grain field. Or at least the plant in question, if it truly was a plant appeared to be some sort of grain. Duo couldn't identify it, but he knew that he had definitely been brought somewhere that was not on Earth, for he didn't know anywhere on Earth that was farming for this far. There was an endless vast of the plant growing tall and free among the healthy fresh air. It was sweet, filled with the musk of untainted plants and pollution free air. Duo took a deep breath; it was a relaxing breath that helped clear his head.  
  
There was the plant all around them, except for the small black circle that they were sitting in.  
  
"I don't know," Heero looked around as bewildered as the others, but masked his surprise with an emotionless veil, though curiosity was more than present in his mind. Working out equations and possible answers.  
  
"All I know is that we are NOT in Kansas anymore……" Duo laughed at his own joke, but found no one else watched the classics.  
  
"What are you muttering about Maxwell?" Wufei snarled in annoyance.  
  
"Well, you can be the wicked witch of the west and Trowa can be Toto. I'm sure Quatre would love to be Dorothy," Duo smiled when Trowa finally recognized the story.  
  
"What? Dorothy? You mean Ms. Catalonia?" Quatre cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Trowa will explain it later," Duo giggled. Quatre bestowed a questioning glance upon Trowa.  
  
"An old classic book I once read where a young girl named Dorothy fell and went into unconsciousness where she had a dream of going to the land of Oz," Trowa nearly laughed at the sound of Oz in an old classic book and the mention of Dorothy. Trowa remained still on the outside, but inside he burst forth with great heaping waves of laughter.  
  
"What is the mission?" Heero asked getting down to business.  
  
"Don't know and hopefully will never find out," Duo sighed and began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Quatre asked hurrying after him.  
  
"To find trouble," Wufei mocked.  
  
"Just going to check out this place," Duo smiled.  
  
"Wufei's right, we shouldn't be leaving the area when we don't even know where we are!" Quatre tried to reason.  
  
"You're right!" Duo smiled, "I mean there might be lions and tigers and bears, oh my!"  
  
Trowa had to smile at the joke. Duo just laughed back while the others were left ignorant of the joke itself and it's entire humor.  
  
Duo swung his braid over his shoulder in a comical fashion and walked away secretly overcome with immense pain at the constant use of his jaw. Duo was about to turn a corner to progress around the farming field,  
when a shorter woman appeared.  
  
She was a deep brunette, as her hair fell well below her waist. She was shorter, only reaching a height of 5"4, but her face also told of an age beyond Duo's, and her eyes told of a wisdom beyond her years. Her eyes were a dazzling blue as her delicate features portrayed power and gentleness. She held in her hand a staff that at the top was placed a beautiful red gem twice the size of a full-grown man's fist. Inside it was the image of a dragon carved in the shade of midnight. Her body was built brood and firm and she resembled nothing of the super-model  
physique that was so common back on Earth. She gave the impression of being strong, in mind, body and soul merely by her stance alone. All this Duo saw in one split-second glance. It was almost overwhelming to see her for the first time like that.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Duo stood back in defense; he had had enough new encounters for one day.  
  
"My name is Katara, welcome to the Valley of Angels."

~End Part 1 -- Teaser~

  
  
Author's Tidbits: That was weird, but I promise not all chapters will be that wordy. Part of the credit goes to the little green monkey I told you about. His name is George. You see…… Curious George stole his name…… he used to be Pyro George but Curious George took his name and changed it just enough so he didn't get sued. Stupid Curious George…… I'm watching you! Whoa! No more Extra-Large English Toffee Cappuccinos for you missy! Oh yeah, and E-MAIL ME NOW!  
  
Well, that's it! hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. Valley of Angels

Title: Two Worlds

Author: Lyndaura

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em…… well I do, but shh! Don't tell!  
Spoilers: TWT?  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: None  
Archive: Ask and you shall receive  
Warnings: New Character, light language, violence, paranormal (different dimensions, fantasy people, talk of magic, general science-fiction paranormal that you would find in knights and dragons science-fiction books) explained scientifically (well sort of)  
C&C: All welcome, especially constructive criticism, though any attempt to further inflate my ego will be graciously accepted J  
Authors Notes: You think I know what I am doing? Ha! That's a good one. Do to lots of criticism on my big word thingy I did last time, I cut down on that. I got the idea for this while I was talking to Pyro George. By the way he says 'hi' and waves his little green chibi monkey paw! He's really cool…… he gave me a Zippo and then he told me to burn things…… that will come later in the story though, but first I have to come up with something close to a plot…… hmmm…… got any ideas Pyro George? Hey! Put down the matches! Ahh! My hair! Here read this while I put my hair out…… 

  


Part 2: Valley of Angels

  
  
  
"My name is Katara, welcome to the Valley of Angels."  
  
"Valley of Angels?" Duo looked the teenager over. She was wearing a long dress that reached to her high-heel clad feet and the stunning red dress that was quite revealing while still maintaining decency.  
  
Her dress began at a simple gold necklace around her neck and spread out into a triangle that covered her chest tightly and then swooped down to the bottom of her back. A diamond studded gold chain accented the dress, as it was worn loosely around her waist. Duo looked at her exposed legs and noticed the slit than ran along both legs went well up into her hips. Duo was never one to condemn slutty clothing, so he just smiled and basked in her beauty.  
  
"The English translation at least, here they call it 'Castalia'," she explained and glanced over the other boys that were marveling at her fashion.  
  
"Who are you?" Wufei finally bolted out after he had gotten over the initial shock, "And where are we?"  
  
"I thought I already answered that," she shifted her weight onto her other leg causing one hip to bulge out and expose itself.  
  
"Where is Castalia? Globally," Heero specified.  
  
"Oh, you mean Terra didn't tell you?" Katara thought about the implications for a moment and then smiled again, "Come with me, I have a lot to discuss with you."  
  
  
  
  
"Well, this is another dimension. There are others, but this is the only one compatible with Earth that we know about. Wouldn't want to travel to a dimension with no oxygen would you?" she began obviously indecisive on how to proceed.  
  
"So this really is another dimension?" Quatre asked in disbelief.  
  
"As sure as day," Katara smiled. They were walking along a dirt road that seemed to be leading nowhere. They had long since past the 'wheat' field and were now traveling along clear plains for as far as the eye could view.  
  
"How do we get back?" Heero asked, not caring whatsoever of the implications of his question.  
  
"You must find a positively charged stone and get a mage, sorcerer or sorceress to get you back," she smiled. She was enjoying this apparently.  
  
"Positively charged stone?" Wufei scoffed at the idea, "What the hell are you talking about onna?"  
  
"Didn't Terra mention the stones?" Katara suddenly didn't look very pleased.  
  
"Yes," Heero answered curtly.  
  
"Well, the ones on Earth are negatively charged, and that will send you here, the stones here are positively charged and will send you to Earth, and then the ones that are neutrally charged…… well don't ask," she took a deep breath and kept walking.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Trowa asked in his usual direct and calm manor.  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet, we still haven't received our mission instructions from headquarters yet. Luke will have them as soon as we get to the safe house," she suddenly began to walk faster.  
  
"Luke?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"My partner," Katara informed and then began to increase her pace even more so.  
  
"How come you speak English, are you from Earth?" Heero connected the dots mentally.  
  
"Well, sort of," she began to look uncomfortable, "We're almost at the safe house."  
  
The rolling plains soon turned into more fields of unfamiliar and exotic plants. The five pilots looked more than out of place with the surroundings. Although they resembled farming, the pilots didn't recognize the plants. They were aliens in an unknown land. All of them were still very speculative about the concept of a different dimension, but they played along with the idea for now.  
  
"I know there is a lot you want to ask," she began not knowing how to continue, "But I think you should save your questions till later, I need to concentrate."  
  
"On what?" Quatre seemed quite distressed at this, but he was always over reacting to situations.  
  
"On energy, I'll explain later," she shook her head and started to lightly jog. Heero wondered how she could run on such inappropriate footwear, but ignored the logic and tried to focus on what she was doing rather then her attire. "Run!" she suddenly screamed and set off on a full sprint. The other pilots quickly followed trying to keep up the pace.  
  
Out of the green of the elevated fields came a soaring reptilian creature, with a wing span twice that of its body's length. It beat its wings furiously and swooped down just behind the six travelers.  
  
Katara whipped around and held out her staff and blared at the emerald dragon, "Kasta Belevia Ne Tacko!" But the dragon only returned her comments with a violent roar. Heero halted and twisted to see the woman challenging the enormous beast. He estimated the size of the scaled dragon to be of almost that of three stories. How the dragon could hide in the fields like that was far beyond Heero  
but he again had to dismiss logic and continue with his instincts.  
  
She's going to kill herself.  
  
The other boys soon heard the growl as well and rushed to Heero's side. Katara then closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. The stone upon her staff began to glow and seemed to throb like the beating of a heart. She held the crimson stone above her head. Soon to the surprise and astonishment of the other boys she began to levitate. There seemed to be a mystical aura around her, a shield or sphere of light that kept her raised high above everyone else. She stopped rising as soon as she was eye-level with the humungous beast.  
  
"What the hell is she doing? The stupid onna is going to get eaten!" Wufei viciously bellowed. No one could contradict Wufei, but they all were silent in quiet reverence to what they perceived.  
  
The dragon began to hyperventilate uncontrollably and then lashed out at Katara. A great flash of light emanated from her staff and then the dragon cried out in aguish, over come with uncontrollable seizures. The monster fell to the ground and tried to vain to scratch at his scaled chest. Moaning in suffering and pain he finally stilled. His mighty tail gave one last violent thrash and then it too ceased movement. His eyes rolled into his head and he lay motionless until Death came and took him to his final resting place.  
  
"What did she do to him?" Quatre ran to the now unconscious woman. They had all been so entranced with the drama of the dragon that they had forgotten about the woman and how the light had faded and she dropped to the ground in a silent unmoving heap.  
  
"What did she do to herself?" Duo bent down beside the woman.  
  
"Move out of the way," Heero commanded and Duo backed away from the injured woman, her fate not known. "She's hurt, bad." Heero used his one good arm to inspect her.  
  
Wufei moved to the dragon and offered a peaceful prayer for it. His clan had once believed that they were the direct descendents of dragons. When he was younger he had had faith in that fact with his full heart, but recently he wasn't as sure. Now he knew that it was true. He felt a connection with the dead  
creature and understood what the elders had meant by all the stories.  
  
  
  
  
"Can anyone explain to me what she just did?" Quatre asked meekly eying Trowa, who gently held the woman, as well as Duo who was carrying her huge staff.  
  
"We are in a different dimension, we can not apply regular rules of logic and science here," Heero sighed.  
  
"You actually believe that?" Wufei was both astounded and disgusted  
  
"What was it that you just saw?" Heero shouted back, "An illusion, a trick with light? How do you explain what you just saw?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but I refuse to believe that I have been teleported to an alternate dimension!"  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and a man appeared before them.  
  
"Katara!" he screamed and leapt at Katara, prying her from Trowa's protective grasp. "What the hell happened here?" he demanded. He was about 6"5 and very brood shouldered. His hair reached to the middle of his back in a blonde tress and his voice was deep and booming. His shoulders were clothed in a massive scarlet cloak that fell to the ground and he too possessed a staff. His attire underneath the cape was hidden, but they could tell that it was dark at the least. If his height was not intimidating, his muscles that could be viewed from underneath the cape were enough to make Heero second guess taking him on.  
  
"I asked what happened?" he repeated in a more sinister tone.  
  
"There was a dragon," Heero finally spoke given that no body else was going to answer.  
  
"Dragon? She didn't……" he shook his head angrily. "Are you the captives sent by Terra?" he asked them suspiciously.  
  
"Yes," Trowa answered curtly, finally finding his voice.  
  
"Come with me," he motioned them to follow him and he turned around and lead the five unsuspecting boys to the awaiting hide out.  
  
  
  
  
The walk there had lasted an hour in silence after the man came and took Katara. Trowa was grateful for the relief of his arms, but still questioned the man. Duo had held onto the staff protectively and wouldn't let the man near it. The man simply laughed and shrugged Duo's actions off, but Duo would not let himself trust the man.  
  
"We're here," their guide finally announced crossing over a hill and arriving at a large barn.  
  
"Um, a barn?" Duo cocked his head and saw the wooden barn, or what at least appeared to be wooden.  
  
"That is the closet thing to it on Earth, yes," he answered.  
  
"Enough with the alternate dimensions crap," Wufei's eyes burned through to the man's.  
  
"You still don't believe?" he shook his head. "Fool."  
  
"Don't you dare call me a fool!" Wufei charged at the man. The man held out his staff and Wufei was thrown fifty feet across the field.  
  
"How did you do that?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Didn't Katara or Terra explain that to you?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"No, I was going to ask her about her staff, but she told us to shut up cause she had to concentrate. In nicer words of course, but then the dragon came, and then you, and I'm confused," Duo answered.  
  
"I would be too," he nodded and brought them into the barn. "I'll explain everything I swear, I just need to get her some…… water," he placed her gently on a stack of what appeared to be grass.  
  
  
  
  
"So you see, there is energy surrounding us, and when we have these stones, we can harness that power and do whatever we like with it. The stone that I have allows me to control the elements to a certain extent, and the stone that Katara has, well, it allows her to do things with her mind, like telepathy, telekinesis and some other stuff. She doesn't use it unless she has to, but often times she  
is forced to. She is a lot more liberal with her magic then I am though. I'm just worried about her taking on a dragon. Dragons are one of the few mystic animals that don't have a conscious mind, well, it does, but it doesn't talk, or know the difference between right and wrong, and it doesn't feel compassion or love. So it's harder to do things to its mind. The only way she could affect it and not allow it to eat you guys was for her to make it feel pain and then make it think it was dying. When the dragon believed it was dying enough, it did die. Mind over matter. Or at least that is what I understand from what you described."  
  
"You said telekinesis? Why didn't she just move the animal away?" Quatre asked still obviously unsettled by the death of such a being.  
  
"Dragons are mystic creatures, mystic creatures can use the energy, or as you would put it, magic, themselves. This means that there is a special shield around them that makes it hard to use magic on them. In this case trying to move a hungry full-grown dragon was not exactly easy, but it was easier to affect the mind like that when it was in a vulnerable state as it was presented in," the man dabbed some more liquid on Katara's head. "But as I said, it was difficult, the strain on her caused her to faint."  
  
"Will she survive?" Quatre asked worriedly.  
  
"I'll bring her to the King's healer tomorrow, she'll be fine."  
  
"King?" Duo looked up at him, "We're going to the King?" Duo began to get excited.  
  
"Yes, those are our orders, to go to the King," the man reapplied the cold compress to her forehead sending unconscious shivers down her spine.  
  
"By whose orders?" Heero had been wondering a long time about that matter. Who was leading the terrorist party that called themselves the 'Fallen Angels'?  
  
"By Dirk Dellgate," the man answered.  
  
"What is your name?" Quatre questioned casually allowing himself to steal a look at the unconscious woman. He owed her his life.  
  
"My name is Luke," Luke sighed.  
  
"Katara mentioned you," Heero seem considerably more relaxed.  
  
"Yes, sorry I couldn't meet you with her but I had to receive orders from Terra," Luke leaned back against the wall.  
  
"You're working for Terra?" Wufei asked. He disliked the woman greatly. He would never say that he hated her. Hating was for weaklings.  
  
"I dislike her too, but I still have to work for her. So yes, I do work for her," Luke sighed, "I won't hurt you though. Despite Terra, the rest of us are okay people. It's just the leadership that sucks, but then again being the daughter of Dirk Dellgate will get you what you want when you want it, right?" Luke rubbed his head, he had a headache.  
  
"She's the daughter of Dirk Dellgate?" Duo was in deep thought, "So she's second in command I gather. Right?"  
  
"That's correct," Luke nodded.  
  
"She was one mean bitch," Duo laughed.  
  
"What do you mean was? She still is! Frig, you should see her when she's on a mission, she's twice as mean. What she did to you was in her spare time, like for fun. When she's on a mission, she gets REALLY nasty," Luke was perfectly serious but was smiling nonetheless.  
  
"I don't wanna know," Duo shook his head and laughed.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm really tired, what do you say we hit the sack?" Luke suggested.  
  
The boys shrugged and settled in, except for Wufei who offered his services in keeping guard over the sleeping companions. Luke knew it was because he didn't trust Luke, but he didn't mind. He knew he would have to earn Wufei's trust, and hopefully he would soon because he knew there was going to be bad news tomorrow. Terra never came to Castalia if there wasn't bad news.  
  
And so as the 'sun' set the barn grew darker and they all slept serenely as Wufei supervised them all of them with a watchful eye.  
  
  
  
  
Morning came as a trumpet heralding the returning victor of a war. Sudden and bright, the gracious warmth awakened the sleeping pilots and sorcerers. Animals were cooing sounds of nature to soothe awake the pilots. Heero cracked his neck and felt his injured arm. He cracked it back into place and fished around for an appropriate splint. Wufei touched his shoulder; it had long since stopped bleeding, but that fact alone did not prevent a wince of pain from Wufei. Duo yawned loudly and was quickly reminded of his hairline fracture that sent chills of pain suddenly cascading along his face. Quatre felt the dried blood at the side of his head. He was almost immediately discontented at the staggering headache that caused the warm sunlight to inflict so much throbbing. Trowa stretched his aching muscles. He was lucky; all they did was drug him.  
  
Duo lazily glanced over to see Katara curled into Luke's loving arms. Snuggled tightly and deep in sleep Duo silently directed the pilots' attention to the pair. Quatre blushed a little and Heero just shook his head. Wufei rolled his eyes and Trowa merely nodded.  
  
"I think they are cute together," Duo commented careful not to agitate his jaw.  
  
"I agree, they do seem quite happy together," Quatre momentarily forgot about his slight migraine.  
  
"They shouldn't let their emotions get in the way of the mission. It could compromise and situation," Heero scowled.  
  
"Stop being such a Meany, I mean they must really like each other," Duo grinned at the way both of them were apparently smiling in their slumber.  
  
"Heero is right, you can't let you feelings get in the way of your work. They should have kept their relationship purely plutonic," Trowa brushed some dirt off of his shirt.  
  
"If you want to know my opinion, it's that they have a personal life and that's the way it should stay, PERSONAL. We have no right to be getting into their business and making our own assumptions," Wufei scolded and approached the other pilots, he was exhausted from attempting to stay up the entire night.  
  
"Wu-man, you look bad, maybe you should get some more sleep," Duo looked at the dark circles under Wufei's eyes, and his hair not looking as neat and tightly bound as usual.  
  
A moan came from the general direction of the two sleeping sorcerers, "Is it morning?" Katara's voice was heard. All eyes were focused in that direction. Katara opened her eyes and smiled, and then her eyes popped wide open and she scrambled from Luke's arms.  
  
"Katara? What's wrong?" Luke was jolted awake and then realized the position they were in and Katara's reddening facial features.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized and brushed the grass off of her.  
  
"No don't be, my fault, I'm sorry," he got up and held out a hand to help Katara up. Both of them were now very red and obviously embarrassed. Katara winced as she felt her aching leg.  
  
"Is it broken?" Luke grew suddenly concerned.  
  
"I'll be fine," Katara sat down and a deafening crack was heard and Katara let out a slight grunt of pain.  
  
"Hey Heero! I found a relative of yours!" Duo joked and laughed out loud.  
  
Katara accepted Luke's hand to get up and he turned a slightly darker shade of red.  
  
"Maybe they weren't together," Quatre whispered to Duo.  
  
"I don't know, either that or they didn't want us to see," Duo offered. Quatre nodded his understanding and they began to walk to the other side of the barn.  
  
There at the door of the barn a young child stood looking at all of them in astonishment.  
  
"No Kala Oh Tobaka Estasia Nobluta!" she seemed more then quite scared.  
  
"Shh," Katara whispered to her.  
  
"No Kala Oh Tobaka Estasia Nobluta!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and started crying.  
  
"Oh crap," Luke reached for his staff, but Katara motioned for him to be still. Instead, she reached for her own staff and approached the girl.  
  
"Balata no makeo," the girl back away fearfully.  
  
"Shh," Katara reached and touched the girl's cheek. A soft glow of blue light surrounded both of them and when the light faded, the girl was smiling.  
  
"Tolesta," the young girl smiled and ran off into the field toward a hidden house.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Wufei asked the same question that was on all the gundam pilots' minds.  
  
"I made her think that we were the equivalent to kittens," she smiled and walked out into the open.  
  
"Did you just do that with the…… energy or whatever?" Duo asked amazed at how she could do that.  
  
"Yes she did, and she shouldn't of because she is very weak right now. You need to rest. I'll get some horses and then we can leave," he left the barn.  
  
"Horses?" Wufei asked knowing that they shouldn't have any of the same animals on a different planet, or dimension or whatever they were claiming it to be.  
  
"Horses have been a newly introduced species. It happened about three hundred years ago when there was a natural rip in the barrier, and several of your animals came into our world. One of them was horses," Katara smiled and leaned against the wall.  
  
"A natural rip?" Heero questioned.  
  
"Yeah, they happen after a natural disaster sometimes. The energy is so much that it naturally rips the barrier. Its dangerous, but we can't help it," she rubbed her temples. Luke was right; she was far too weak to try any more spells.  
  
"Why is it so dangerous?" Quatre asked confused.  
  
"There are monsters, terrible beasts that can get in through rips. Usually if one does get in they are only the smaller less harmful ones. You can kill them with magic, but still, they have been known to wipe out entire cities in minutes. They are classed by numbers, like a class one is the weakest, and then a class six is the strongest, in theory. No one has ever seen a sixth class monster, but the theory is that they are out there, but anyone who has seen one hasn't survived. The direct English translation calls them 'ghosts'," Katara explained patiently.  
  
"Have you ever seen one?" Heero asked intrigued.  
  
"Unfortunately yes, but I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"But……" Duo started.  
  
"DROP IT!" she suddenly snapped.  
  
"Whoa! Okay," Duo took a defensive step back.  
  
"Sorry, I just don't want to talk about it," she swallowed.  
  
"These 'ghosts', where are they from?" Heero asked even more interested at the reaction given by Katara.  
  
"The void. It's the only place where they can be kept. A great mage cast them there thousands of years ago. They have been there ever since, gradually growing stronger and more deadly. It's feared that the barrier may be growing weaker due to all the rips that are constantly occurring. We're fine though, as long as a large rip doesn't happen. We can handle whatever comes through, and the barrier will be able to fend the stronger ones off for another thousand years before we have to strengthen the barrier," Katara explained easily.  
  
"There was a rip that was formed when we came through, could a ghost have come through then?" Heero asked. He wanted to know as much about them as possible in case he came across them.  
  
"No, probably not. You guys went through quite quickly, but the more people, and the more time it takes to close the rip, the more chance there is of a ghost getting out."  
  
"What do they look like? What are their fighting tactics? How do they kill? How do you kill them?" Heero bombarded her despite Katara's sudden reluctance to the question.  
  
"They look like black demons. They're big, enormous, twice the size of a gundam. They basically look like a black cloud with a head, arms and legs. But their eyes…… they are pure red. Evil creatures I swear. They don't have a fighting tactic. They go for blood. They kill quite painfully. They breathe out poison  
that rots your flesh off, and then eat the remains, often when the person is still alive. The person has to spend the next two days being slowly digested. It's sick. You can kill them with a purity spell. Only the most powerful mages can control the spell tough. But that has only been able to work for class four and under. A class five ghost is practically invincible. The only way to kill it is for you to force it to take a host and then kill the host. It's a sad reality and I don't want to talk about this subject any further."  
  
"What subject?" Luke appeared at the door.  
  
"Nothing, you have the horses?" she slapped on a fake smile and he nodded.  
  
"Come on, we're going to see the King," she announced and approached the awaiting horse.  
  
  
  
  
The palace court yard was enormous and overflowing with servants and royals. Store stands were scattered everywhere and the wealthy were bargaining with the poor shopkeepers in a foreign language while others looked on in interest. The castle stood far above the rest of the city in white splendor. The white horses that Luke had obtained fit perfectly in the surroundings, except for the riders, which everyone took the liberty to stop and stare at fearfully and hatefully.  
  
"Why is everyone staring at us?" Duo finally spoke up.  
  
"They're looking at us because anyone who wears red is a sorcerer. They're looking at you because of your clothes and because you are riding with us," Katara moved gently with the rhythm of the horse.  
  
"They don't like sorcerers much?" Wufei stated more than asked.  
  
"No, let's just say a couple of murderous savage sorcerers can give the rest a bad name," Katara laughed weakly.  
  
"That's an under statement. Ten years ago there was a band of sorcerers that wiped out six hundred men, woman and children for fun. They then killed the Queen and the King barely managed to escape alive. He was so grieved to learn that his wife had been killed along with their unborn son that he refused to take the throne again for three years," Luke elaborated.  
  
"Ouch," Duo commented.  
  
"If it weren't for Katara doing her little thing, the King would never have taken the throne and the kingdom would still be in ruins," Luke smiled as Katara gave him a playful shove.  
  
"Shut up!" Katara smiled as she scolded.  
  
"What? There is nothing wrong with them knowing what an excellent sorceress you are," Luke laughed and she punched his shoulder.  
  
"Doesn't take compliments well eh?" Duo chuckled.  
  
"Shut up or I'll turn you into a frog!" Katara yelled back at Duo.  
  
Duo laughed at the joke and they came to the gate to the castle. Luke dismounted and helped Katara down. Katara approached the horse keeper and whispered something to him. Her staff glowed for a moment and his eyes went hazy.  
  
"Kata Belsta Ma No Neiko," the stable master nodded and took the horses away as the pilots dismounted.  
  
"Katara, you shouldn't be using anymore magic," Luke whispered harshly, "Especially in front of these people!"  
  
"Loosen up, it was a small spell, I'll be fine," she assured and walked back to the pilots. "Shall we proceed?"  
  
"Um, one problem, we don't understand a thing these people say," Duo brought the information to her attention.  
  
"No problem, I'm an expert at translation spells," Katara smiled.  
  
"You aren't doing anymore spells," Luke commanded her.  
  
"If you aren't forgetting, I am in command her and I say that I can cast more spells. Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. Besides, if I faint you're here to catch me, right?" she smiled and turned less serious as she spoke the last section of her dialogue.  
  
Katara raised her staff and closed her eyes. Then a small green light surrounded them and the stone at the top of the staff glowed and then stopped and the green light disappeared.  
  
"That's it?" Quatre asked amazed that he felt no strange tingling or euphoria, or anything at all.  
  
"Yes, now when people speak Castilian, it will sound like English to you," Katara explained while smiling.  
  
"No more spells," Luke took Katara's arm strongly but still gently and urged her.  
  
"Fine," she relented.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Katara?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
  
  
  
Katara barged into the throne room. Her stride was long and powerful. They now understood the purpose for such a high slit in her dress; her stride was so gracefully elongated. She looked around and seemed irritated.  
  
The room was lined with beautiful and intricate stained windows. Each picture told a piece of the kingdom's history. Many armed guards stood watch over the man sitting in on the throne. Beside him was an elegant, young and radiant woman. She seemed scared for a moment when the group came in uninvited, but after a calm tap on the hand by her apparent husband, she seemed relieved.  
  
"Where is King Lowe?" she bolted. Heero suddenly tensed up. He hadn't heard that name in a long time.  
  
"My name is King Dirk Lowe. My father, former King Odin Lowe, is dead."  
  


~End Part 2 -- Valley of Angels~

  
Author's Tidbits: I now have no hair. Oh well, there's always wigs. Well, that was a totally different format than my other one. Well? What do you think? Which one's better? E-mail me and tell me what you think so when I write the third installment, I know which format to write it in. Well, did I have enough conflict in it? I mean, I had to explain a lot of things in this one, but I was afraid I didn't put in enough plot. AHH! I need to know what you think! E-mail me, or Pyro George, he wants to know where you can get mini Zippo lighters, the ones he owns are too big for his little chibi monkey paws. Ahh! He hit me! He actually hit me! That's it; I've always wanted to know what monkey brains tasted like!  
  
P.S. Will work for comments! Need comments! Now! Please! AHH!  
  
P.P.S. Sorry, Jolt can give you wicked hallucinations.


	3. The Demon

Title: Two Worlds

Author: Lyndaura

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em…… well I do, but shh! Don't tell!  
Spoilers: TWT?  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: None  
Archive: Ask and you shall receive  
Warnings: VIOLENCE, lots and lots of violence. The whole chapter is violence)  
C&C: All welcome, especially constructive criticism, though any attempt to further inflate my ego will be graciously accepted J  
Authors Notes: Okay, I got my first fan mail! YEAH! I am so happy it's not funny. She has now become my official best friend. Poor Pyro George is jealous. Watch out teddy bears! Here comes Pyro George! Okay…… well back to normal stuff. Um…… this was meant to be back into the wordiness  
style, but I decided that I would write this one normal, and then the next one will be like the first. I don't know. I'm trying to find a happy medium between the two styles. Don't hurt me ! Hee hee. Okay I'm trying to be normal. Look Mom, I'm a living dictionary! That's not working. Oh well…… back to my extra large FRENCH VANILLA CAPPUCCINOS and JOLT! Caffeine rocks by the way and Mountain Dew has more caffeine than Jolt. That's scary. BRING ON THE MOUNTAIN DEW! Okay, I'm scaring myself. Back to the story before I get all freaky.  
  
Duo: Too late.  
Lyndaura: Shut up or I'll set Pyro George loose on your hair.  
Duo: MEEP!  
Lyndaura: Yeah, that's right…….  


Part 3: The Demon

  
  
  
"My name is King Dirk Lowe. My father, former King Odin Lowe, is dead."  
  
"King Lowe is dead?" the shock hit Katara brutally.  
  
"I am now in rule, and I have a command of you," King Dirk spoke with pride and confidence suited for the role of a king.  
  
"What happened to him?" Katara tried to calm herself but found tears edging at her eyes.  
  
"He had…… an accident," King Dirk laughed maliciously.  
  
"You killed him. You bastard!" Katara charged at the King, but was halted by the presence of ever increasing guards.  
  
"Careful of your words m'lady, it is an offence to treat the King with such lack of dignity," Dirk warned viciously while still retaining manner.  
  
"Its also an offence to kill a King," Katara shot back.  
  
"I do believe you are upset, perhaps you would like to lie down in one of my rooms, and we can discuss this over dinner."  
  
"Shut up you asshole, you killed my friend and I will get my revenge!" Katara spat at the King violently.  
  
"Such insolence. How do you expect to do that m'lady?" the King sat smugly at his seat while guards protected their new master with their very lives. Little did the loyal ones know that that very characteristic would be needed very soon. This was going to be a harsh and violent rule, but the military protectors had no idea what the king was planning.  
  
Katara bit her tongue harshly and found the metallic, salty taste of blood rejuvenating. She was not going to grieve for her friend now, there would be plenty of time for that in private. Right now she needed to insure the safety of the kingdom, and the vengeance of her beloved.  
  
Katara gripped her staff purposefully and turned to Luke, he needed to be aware of the coming events. The pilots stood unaware of the danger and chaos that would follow in the next moments.  
  
"Katara," Luke grasped his own staff preparing for battle, but kept control over the power surging through him. Control was difficult with the mixture of rage, adrenaline, and magical energy that raced in his veins, but he knew that it was the only thing that he could do. He had to prevent what she was about to do, she would get herself and others killed if she wasn't in a perfect state of mind. There would be no end to the onslaught that would follow if she did not contain her emotions.  
  
"Luke, I must," she could feel the dragon of pain and hatred roaring in her once again. The fear that ran in her was surpassing any ever felt. Terror was seizing her, but the beast in her, dormant for so long, was clawing to get out.  
  
"Control Katara," Luke ordered.  
  
"It's too late," Katara swallowed the scream welling in her throat. She was confused as to if the scream was a scream of anger, sadness, or fear. All she knew was that she was about to lose control and everyone would be hurt.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" Luke's question hit Katara off guard.  
  
"What?" Katara knew that if Luke were to stay that he would be risking his life, but she also knew that if something went wrong and he was not there, she would die.  
  
"Do you want me to stay? Katara, I know what is happening, and if something happens……" Luke whispered harshly under his breath. Katara knew that he would stay whether she wanted him to or not. He loved her so much. Katara was shaking visually and couldn't clamp down the demon that was awakened any longer.  
  
"Luke……" Katara could say no more before the creature emerged.  
  
"Whatever happens, stay behind me," Luke ordered the pilots. Though they knew that the two strangers were not enemies, and they were far from friends, trust was a major issue. Finally they relented and took refuge behind Luke's more than broad shoulders.  
  
Luke mumbled a few words to himself and Quatre could feel a cool breeze sweep over him. He felt the power flowing through him. He was sensitive to many supernatural things in his own dimension, and now, he was beginning to sense the powers that were contained in Luke and Katara. He could feel the omnipresence everywhere now. Some areas were of higher concentration than others, but he could generally detect that Luke and Katara were overflowing with the energy.  
  
Something was wrong. Luke was a steady flow of energy, slightly increasing as he continued to mumble the few words, but Katara wasn't constant. She throbbed with the force, dying out, and then overwhelmed with the shear amount of it. She was fighting the power, but it kept coming over and over, drowning her. The magnitude of her strength was increasing exponentially and she was drawing closer to over loading at a rapid pace.  
  
Visually she was in pain and hunched over the on the floor. A few guards ventured toward her curiously, but kept their distance. As he had learned, sorceresses were feared and not taken to kindly. Quatre's heart went out to the girl.  
  
"What game is this woman?" the King sneered aggressively.  
  
"Quiet love. She does not look well, take her away, I'm frightened!" the queen spoke for once and held strong to her husband's hand.  
  
"You need not be afraid my beauty, she will be dealt with. But first, she must learn to obey and show me respect," the King assured vainly.  
  
Katara finally stopped struggling. She merely collapsed onto the stone floor and panted unconsciously. Luke took a stride back and the pilots were forced to follow. Luke raised his staff slightly and Quatre felt the energy wash over him like the ocean's tide. Though the action was calming, his nerves were unsettled. It seemed like a spell of some kind, not just a simple use of energy, but there was a residual effect even after the power ceased to flow from Luke.  
  
Trowa placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder. Quatre looked up innocently.  
  
"What's wrong little one?" Trowa asked serenely.  
  
"Something is happening and I'm worried. Someone is going to get hurt," Quatre, sighed. He didn't know how right he was, but there was no use trying to deceive the tall Latino.  
  
"We can't do anything," Trowa let his head sink for a moment and then raised it to view the occurrences in the royal hall.  
  
"I know, I just wish I could," Quatre admitted softly and watched as Katara slowly got up, physically different. The energy around her was so strong that the exact amount was indecipherable. If there was a maximum amount of energy that someone could handle, it was obvious that the limit had been exceeded a long time ago.  
  
Katara's eyes were blood shot and glowed an eerie red. Her hair was paling and her skin lost all pigmentation. A ghostly shell was left where a vibrant being once presided.  
  
"You must die!" Katara raised her staff and the energy radiating from her were focused into the small crystal perched a top the rod. Katara's chest heaved in and out repeatedly, faster and faster as more energy was drawn through her.  
  
"That sounds like a threat my dear," the King scoffed, "Guards! Take this disrespectful woman and her toy away from me."  
  
A hoard of guards soon surrounded Katara. Luke intensified the shield that he had put over the small group. Quatre had long since fainted at the insurmountable amount of energy from her. Luke had watched in mild interest as Trowa had assisted him, but focused his attention to the problem at hand.  
  
Katara.  
  
"Why did Quatre faint?" Wufei got straight to the question plaguing the minds of all who noticed.  
  
"He can sense it," Trowa answered quietly.  
  
"The energy," Heero whispered to himself.  
  
"You mean Quatre fainted 'cause the energy?" Duo cocked a confused eyebrow.  
  
"Something is happening with Katara," Heero looked up and saw the guards crowding around the girl.  
  
Katara smiled evilly. Katara was no longer resident in the hollow body that was before the protectors now. Pointed teeth revealed a crimson stained, forked tongue and bloodthirsty lips.  
  
"She don't look right……" one of the guards wisely backed off slightly.  
  
"Witch!" one of the guards yelled and stepped back off.  
  
"She's processed by a ghost!" one of the other ones screamed, all too close to the truth.  
  
"An important word of advice," Katara hissed through forked tongue, "If you think someone may kill you, you don't call them names."  
  
Katara leaped high into the air, legs tucked under, body crunched together. She came down right onto one of the soldier's head. A deafening snap described the sight of his flatten head engraved into his  
shoulders.  
  
"Who wants to play?" she laughed manically and stepped off the heap of dead limbs.  
  
The soldiers scattered slightly, but stood in general ranks. Katara, or whoever was invading her body laughed again at the reaction and continued her 'fun'.  
  
Katara spotted a soldier trying to open a back door to escape her wrath, but as soon as he was half way through, Katara grinned, and with a slight glow of her staff, a squish, then a crack indicated his demise in the doorway. Katara took a deep breath and all the guards were levitated and hung in the air. All of them displaying signs of absolute panic.  
  
Katara brought her hands together and pressed them into each other. Duo idly thought that the position reminded him of someone praying. However, the demon that was taking all too much joy in the act of slaughtering the faithful soldiers was not thinking anything close to that of Duo.  
  
Katara suddenly swung her arms open and away from her, so her body formed a perfect 't'. Half the soldiers in the air were thrown across the room and splattered across the walls. Blood ricocheted off the wall and coated the onlookers, save Luke and his companions under the shield, and the King who watched over impassively.  
  
Wufei watched with some amazement as the blood that rebounded off the walls came toward them, it was merely stopped dead in the air and fell to the ground. It seemed to be as if a brick wall was there protected them. Wufei then understood Luke's actions and silently thanked him.  
  
Katara took a cleansing breath and admired her artwork of limbs embedded in the stone, and corpses littering the floor.  
  
"Whose next?" she picked a soldier at random and with the flick of the wrist and with a quick flash of luminance from her crystal, a young man filled with terror was brought in front of her.  
  
Katara bit her lip hungrily as the man's arms were twisted backwards at an excruciating angle and then folded in on it self. As the wrist was broken and palm lay flatly on his forearm, a second crack filled the  
room and the front of the forearm was snapped and his backhand now lay on the soft skin of his under elbow. Katara continually folded his arm over and over again, relishing in his screams of anguish.  
  
Katara was relentless as she proceeded to the next arm and then watched in dismay as he finally fell into the relief of unconsciousness.  
  
Katara shrugged and tilted her head to the side and his arm was ripped off. Floating in mid air, the arm hung loose, spilled levitated blood to every corner of the room. The unfortunate boy was jolted back to reality and cried out with what little voice he had left.  
  
"Is that all?" Katara pouted in a whiny voice, "Come on, I want to hear you SCREAM!" she finished in a hungry voice. She had been denied this for too long.  
  
She ripped his other arm off but was still not satisfied with the resulting cry. He was losing blood quickly and would not survive much longer.  
  
"You can do better than that! Do I have to beg?" She walked closer to him, the blood impacting her dress made no discoloration.  
  
"Please, for the love of the King, let me die!" the boy pleaded spilling unbidden tears.  
  
"For love of the King? What King? All I see is a murderer!" an unsuspecting guard exploding as punctuation on the final word. A fragment of his brain landed on Katara's shoulders and she licked it  
off. After a moment of chewing she swallowed and smiled. "Tastes good, you want some?" she offered some of the brain to the soldier and he vomited.  
  
"Dirk, please, stop her, I'm scared!" the Queen finally found her voice and begged the slowly angering King.  
  
"You call me a murderer, when you are butchering my men!" he shouted back at her. Luke mentally made note to his pride and mouthy-ness.  
  
"The best form of flattery is imitation my Lord," Katara ripped off the man's shirt. "Scream for me, and I'll let you die, see I'm begging." Katara sank down to her knees so she was level with the man's abdomen.  
  
The man cried out and let out the most blood-curdling shriek he could muster. Katara drank in the sweet sound.  
  
"That's right my sweet," she leaned her face against his stomach and then when he stopped she looked at him with demonic eyes. "More," she begged. Slowly she dragged her fingernails over his stomach and tore open the flesh to induce more of the desired effect.  
  
More tormented shouts filled the room and rang out into the streets. Katara lapped up the blood and smiled as he whimpered softly.  
  
"What did you say my dear?" she stroked his hair as she slowly stood.  
  
"I screamed, now please let me DIE!" the man resorted to more tears to get his point across, but the merciless Katara only licked at them softly. It was cruel that such a viscous creature could be so gentle on will. But recognizing the lifeblood pouring out around the room, Katara whispered a few last words into his ear.  
  
"Goodbye my sweet," she kissed his lips softly, teasing them with her tongue, but he allowed no admittance. She then drove her hand into his stomach, and as it emerged on the other side of him, he screamed one last time and she let him die easily.  
  
Katara scanned the room and found more victims. She walked toward the ever-floating men and walked past a few and found a strong, broad shouldered man. She smiled at him and saw his eyes grow wide with fear and panic. She stared at them intently, engraving the image in her mind and reached to pull him closer. She was calm for a moment and then lunged at his throat with her teeth.  
  
A moment later her efforts were rewarded by a bloody jugular and partial windpipe. She spat the flesh at the Queen, receiving a horrified shriek of disgust as it landed promptly on her lap.  
  
"Happy my Queen? Or would you like the heart as well?" Katara drove her hand into the man's chest earning another scream from the Queen and a limp corpse as Katara pulled out a beating, throbbing organ. Katara smeared the blood from the heart on her face and smelled the enticing stench of death. The bloodied face let another smile curve on her lips and then threw the heart at the Queen to have it hit her face, splattering over her gown.  
  
"My mother always taught me to share," Katara joked and skewered another guard on her staff and tossed him across the room.  
  
  
  
  
There were only a few guards left, most of them fainted from the pure fear and shock of seeing their comrades, friends, and in some cases family, suffer such a cruel fate as to die at the hand of that monster. Other nobles had died at the hand of the monster that morning. No onlooker was left alive. Their scorched and impaled bodies scattered across the room. Dismembered men and women littered the walls and floors, faces telling of pure agony, and corpses telling of insurmountable agony. Katara could be creative in killing when she wanted to.  
  
"This is getting boring," Katara yawned, as one of the guards was turned inside out, revealing flesh and bones to the world. His screams cut short by his current state, but when he voice was silenced, it had no effect on the pained and horrified expressions of the spectators around him, awaiting a similar fate.  
  
"I think I need some new toys, these ones are getting old," one of the guard's skin melted off while he made quite a scene trying to keep it on.  
  
"Got any ideas my Lord?" Katara dug out the eye of one of the last guards and popped it in her mouth. She swished around for a moment, and then spat it out. It flew across the room at such a velocity that it  
created a perfect hole through the stonewall of the hall.  
  
"What do you say dear King?" Katara asked as she entered the mind of the guard and forced him to decapitate himself with his own sword. A simple and relatively painless death compared to the other deaths that some of his companions had been subjected to over the past two hours.  
  
Luke was suffering. He was wise to cast a spell instead of trying to protect them with a steady use of energy. It had been a long and gruesome two hours and the sight of so much blood and death was almost over whelming for even Heero. Luke was thankful that Quatre was unconscious. If he were to be awake, he would be suffering as much as he at that time.  
  
The sight of Katara being controlled by that evil beast was almost too much. He had hoped to never see that part of her again. She would have a hard time to suppress the demon again. He knew that she was still struggling to get it under control at that moment. She was still not successful after two hours. Things were not looking good.  
  
Luke felt the pain in his heart as the stress was finally tearing him apart literally. If Quatre were awake, he would see that Luke was harnessing all the energy he could muster to try to keep the creature from using the full potential of her energy, and to try to strengthen Katara to fight back, but the beast was still in full control. It was talking to the King instead of just killing him. That meant one of two things, that the demon was either being stopped by another force that Luke was not detecting, or that the beast was storing up energy for a powerful attack.  
  
Katara licked a bit of spleen off of her crystal and smiled. It tasted so good to her.  
  
"A little bland, but easily remedied. Would you like to try some Dirky boy?" Katara approached the throne.  
  
"I'm scared," the Queen's knuckles were turning white from the grip that she processed on the King's hand. It was cutting off any circulation to his fingers, but he decided best not to tell her that.  
  
"You better be," Katara snapped and felt the power filing her veins. "You know what?"  
  
"I won't play your games Katara," the King addressed her sternly.  
  
"You think this is a game?" she retorted maliciously.  
  
"You act as though it is," he shot back.  
  
"Oh slip into something more comfortable," Katara began. The ground beneath them began to tremble. "Like a coma!"  
  
The walls of the room began to crumble and the ceiling started to fall in giant pieces. Fragments of bodies littered the crumbled wreckage, yet no rocks fell near the King or his wife.  
  
"Another shield," Luke's softly spoken words fell on no other ears but his own.  
  
Parts of the ceiling crumbled and fell directly on top of the group of pilots and Luke, but were deflected by the barrier, but Luke could tell that it wasn't going to hold. He would have to recast the spell. He  
wished that he could both try to control Katara and recast the spell, but both required his full attention and energy.  
  
Luke took a deep breath and began recasting the spell. The demon immediately felt liberated and put the new freedom to use as she began to focus all energy into the task at hand.  
  
"Earthquake!" the Queen shouted as the floor beneath the two thrones split and revealed an endless pit of dark abyss.  
  
"Terra!" The King shouted angrily. Emerging from behind the King's chair Terra stood proud. "Do something!"  
  
"You are going to be fine m'Lord," the pilots stared in disbelief as their old 'friend' raised the King off of his seat and kept him in the air. She was wearing a suit in similar design to Katara's, and she was  
surprisingly passive as the Queen screamed and fell into the black pit opened in the floor.  
  
"Catherine!" he screamed after her. His face showed pain and sadness as grief washed over him. "Why didn't you save her?"  
  
"It wasn't necessary," Terra, confirmed his suspicions.  
  
"I will kill you!" the King yelled at her. She merely scoffed at the idea.  
  
"Go ahead and try," she rolled her eyes. This was definitely the same Terra that had shot her guard earlier yesterday. It had only been a few hours ago, but to the pilots, it seemed like an eternity.  
  
Soon the floor underneath the pilots and Luke was beginning to crack open.  
  
"Brace yourselves!" Luke warned and the pilots felt themselves float off the ground. Quatre stirred for a moment, and then found himself no longer laying on the non-existent ground, but suspended in the bloody air.  
  
Quatre felt the aching in his chest that Luke was feeling. He wasn't harnessing the same energy that Luke was, but he could feel everything that was being felt by Luke, and 'Katara'. He didn't understand at first, but after a moment, he realized that the immense energy surrounding him was intensifying his 'heart of the universe'. Even in a different dimension, he still had the ability to feel the things of all  
close to him. The energy being used by Katara and Luke were of such great magnitude that he was joined with them on a higher level.  
  
"You going to be okay Quatre?" Luke looked into his dilated eyes and knew that he was going to pass out soon. "Trowa, take him."  
  
Trowa obliged and Luke refocused his attention on the demon. Now that the earthquake had finally resided and the demon was drained somewhat, Luke took the advantage and used whatever energy he had left and focused it on strengthening the good Katara. Luke could feel the battle raging in the body.  
  
The demon cried in pain as the internal war ripped her apart. She tried to figure out where all the other energy was coming from. She was much stronger than the other girl, why was she having so much trouble fighting the weakling? Katara whipped around and stared at Luke.  
  
"You," she hissed the words accusingly, but Luke stood strong and held fast.  
  
Katara inched toward him, still reeling in pain, but quite persistent. "I'll kill you. But first, I want to see you……" Katara was stopped as she held her head in pain, and then shook her head and continued, "I want to see you suffer!"  
  
Luke swallowed his fear and intensified the shield, then quickly clamped down the demon with his energy. He tried with all his might to help the real Katara gain control again, relying on power that he didn't know he possessed.  
  
The demon dropped to the ground with a cry and then doubled over in torment. Luke used one last burst of energy and the demon had to forfeit control. The demon finally mouthed one last word before the true Katara gained control.  
  
"Heero."  
  
Finally the demon was silenced and an exhausted Katara emerged. Power flowing through her and enveloping her body died down and whatever power was left was used to change Katara back to her regular form.  
  
As the colour returned to her face, and her teeth seemed to grow back into their normal shape, her tongue fused together to become normal again. Her body lay limp on the last remnants of floor. Luke lowered the pilots down to the ground gently and approached Katara.  
  
"Are you okay Katara?" he stroked her face gently.  
  
"Hmm," Katara moaned as she struggled to open her eyes.  
  
"Sleep for now," he placed a gentle kiss on her blood soaked face.  
  
"No," Terra's voice presided dominantly over the two.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Luke hissed protectively.  
  
"You have a mission," she stepped down from the ruins of the throne and approached them.  
  
"What?" Luke snapped back, cradling Katara in his arms.  
  
"Before Katara had her little escapade, the King was going to say that he had a command for you two. The King has come into possession of two of the three mystic stones needed to join the two worlds. Your mission is to get the third stone and bring it back so the merger of the two worlds can commence," Terra placed her hands on her hips as she towered over the duo.  
  
"What? You can't merge the two worlds! You have no idea of the consequences of your actions!" Luke warned in a rather loud manner.  
  
"It is not your position to dictate what is best for the population. It is both the King's decision, and my father's, to join the dimensions. As loyal and faithful servants to my father and the King, you are to obey these commands and accept the mission. Do you accept?" Terra stared them down sternly. If they accepted, it could mean the end of the world, but if they declined, they would be most certainly killed on the spot.  
  
"Katara?" Luke looked into her half-open eyes.  
  
"You know my answer," Katara closed her eyes fully and tried to rest her aching body.  
  
"Mission denied."  


~End Part 3 -- The Demon~

  
  
Author's Tidbits: Well, gory enough for you? I didn't even get half way through what I thought I would get done! Ha! Anyways, you guys have been e-mailing me and I am so HAPPY! I got a request for Heero-torture. What do you guys think? I don't know if I can fit it in there, but I think that if I play with the plot enough I might be able to do it. Anyone else up for some Heero torture? Hee hee. Pyro George is insisting that someone burn something, but that is for a later date. Any other requests or suggestions are more than welcome! (Anyone who wants to adopt a green flying chibi monkey e-mail me! Comes with three Zippos and two mini lighters. And a LOT of burnt toast.) Don't know when I'll get around to part 4, but I hope to get it done in a week or two. Bye!


	4. Decisions

Title: Two Worlds

Author: Lyndaura  
Rating: Back to PG-13  
Warnings: Um, none really for this chapter. Maybe some weirdo stuff, but mostly just plot development. Stupid plot, always getting in my way. A little language, nothing heavy.  
Authors Notes: Only a few this time. Pyro George sucks, and I think I need more coffee. I can''t think when I am caffeine deficient. And I think I am going to get the website hosts angry with me by writing all this stuff and forcing them to post it all. Muhahahaha! Well, finally, lets get back to the neglected GUNDAM WING PILOTS!

Part 4: Decisions

""Mission denied.""  
  
Heero felt the sting of the words in his mind. Why couldn''t they join the two worlds? Heero couldn''t see any significant reason why the two worlds could not be united, but he knew nothing of this world, and nothing of the procedure involved. Heero decided to inquire about the decision at a later date, but now he focused his attention on the scene unfolding before his eyes.  
  
Terra was fuming over the last statement and Heero feared with good reason, for Katara''s and Luke''s lives. Heero braced himself for a battle that was brewing between the three.  
  
""What did you say?"" Terra took a step closer to the couple.  
  
""Mission denied. To accept would be to destroy the two worlds, as we know it, and make a way for class 6 ghosts. I cannot in good conscience accept this mission,"" Luke stood firm in his decision. He paled at Terra''s obvious aggressiveness toward his actions, but he had no choice. He knew what joining the two worlds would do, and he couldn''t let that happen.  
  
""Do you know what declining your mission means?"" Terra snarled at the rebellious man.  
  
""Yes I do,"" Luke bowed his head solemnly, but then raised his head, as he stood upright. He tried his best to appear intimidating before Terra, but she knew better. Luke couldn''t scare her. She was ten times as powerful as him, and more experienced. She also had rank behind her, and he couldn''t compete with that.  
  
""I will be forced to kill you and Katara immediately,"" Terra withdrew a staff and pointed it at them. It was quite similar to Katara and Luke''s staff, only the small diamond on the end was black. Pure black. Heero mused to himself that it was a fitting colour given her attitude and past transgressions.  
  
""I suggest you do not even try. Katara is in control of the demon now, but if you were to attack her now, in this state, she could easily lose control and we would all be slaughtered,"" Luke picked Katara up and held her protectively against his ample chest.  
  
""Although I hate to admit it, you do have a point. I will spare you for the moment, but be aware that there will be military personnel from both worlds hunting you down. You are no longer safe. You will not survive the month. I can guarantee that Luke. I am sorry to lose such a good soldier as you. Goodbye my friend,"" Terra nodded her dismissal and turned to leave.  
  
""You realize that I will try to stop you. And I will survive the month, and so will Katara. I promise you that, and I never break a promise,"" Luke calmly informed his ex-superior officer.  
  
""I understand that, but I believe that you are gravely mistaken. But ignorance is bliss, and you are in a constant state of euphoria my friend. Now, I must take my leave. Goodbye Luke. Give my regards to Katara when she awakens,"" in wisp of wind she departed. It left a sour taste in Luke''s mouth to have her so cool and calm in her attempt to kill him. He knew that living through the next few months was going to be a strenuous and difficult, but he would endure to at least the end of the month. He would live to see Terra fail. For perhaps the first time  
in her life, Terra would fail, and Luke was going to see to it.  
  
It was a small calm assurance in his mind. It wasn''t just a thought, or a plan of action, it was a steady knowledge that he would succeed. There was no doubt left to convince him otherwise.  
  
""What now?"" Heero''s question startled all of them. They had fallen into a lapse of silence since Terra had left, and now they were left wondering the same thing. Heero was only the first to voice his thoughts.  
  
""We have to get out of here. The town will try to kill us once they realize we are responsible,"" Luke shifted Katara in his arms and began to walk out the crumbled door.  
  
""What do you mean US? WE didn''t do anything, KATARA did,"" Wufei hissed.  
  
""The townspeople will view you as no different. Their husbands, their wives, their sons, their friends, they are all dead. In their minds, justice is blind and wrathful. Any survivors are guilty. It is unfortunate, but you are stuck with their mindset. Though I assure you that you will get a chance to depart from Katara and I, you must stay  
close to me now, or you will surely die,"" Luke''s heart went out to the five pilots. He had no idea what he was getting into by accepting the mission to be their guides.  
  
""Where are we going?"" Heero needed to know details before he trusted this man.  
  
""There is a town nearby which we can get supplies at. Katara and I need to stop Terra. There is no choice. Your choice lies in whether or not you choose to help us or not. I would not blame you if you were to decide against helping us. Along the way to the town, there is a river. Katara can wash up there, and then you can make your decision. Please don''t take the decision lightly though. I couldn''t ask you to risk your lives by helping us, but we need your help more than you realize. If not for us, then for your own world. I beg for your assistance. Do not answer now, but be aware of my request, that is all I ask.""  
  
""What is it that is so dangerous about joining the two worlds?"" Heero had to ask. In order to obtain the best assessment, Heero would have to be more informed. The more informed he was, the better the assessment.  
Heero thought about what was being brought before him and understood what the man was requesting. Heero knew that Luke would be risking his life in what he was about to do and he was asking Heero to do the same.  
  
""Come, I''ll explain on the way. Right now we need to get the horses and get out of here,"" Luke could feel the presence of the angered townsmen growing closer, the grief fueling their hatred.  
  
Heero, Wufei, Duo and Trowa followed Luke out. Luke was carrying Katara, and Trowa was handling Quatre in the same manner. They could all feel the tension as people drew nearer to them, ready for vengeance.  
  
Luke called the stable master over. The grateful servant, still under the influence of Katara, led the horses to them. The horses were groomed, fed and restocked with money, blankets and food. Luke was thankful for Katara''s liberal use of her magic for once. Without it, they would probably not be able to get the horses, or the extra utilities.  
  
Luke rode quietly down the rode and then abruptly halted and turned down the fault line created by the earthquake.  
  
""Where are we going?"" Duo asked surprised at the sudden change in direction.  
  
""To the river. It would be wiser to take this route instead of heading through the town,"" Luke answered easily.  
  
As Luke turned his horse the others followed, but the two unoccupied horses began to stray. With a small glow of Luke''s staff, they were guided back to the correct path.  
  
""How did you do that?"" Duo asked amazed.  
  
""Do what?"" Luke responded innocently.  
  
""You just made the horse come back to us,"" Duo explain his question further.  
  
""Oh, that? I told you, my staff allows me to manipulate energy to control any of the four elements to an extent. Animals are included in earth. I know that sounds weird, but I have the ability to plant thoughts into animals, but nothing with a conscious mind. Katara''s the one that can control people,"" he smiled wistfully.  
  
""You like her don''t you,"" Duo earned a sharp glare from Wufei. Sometimes he had no manners.  
  
""I do, and she knows it. She''s just having fun at my expense. I''ve liked her for decades, and she has just shrugged off all my advances. I can understand her not returning my feelings, but she has this way of teasing me about it. She uses it against me in arguments, and she plays upon it when we are alone. She enjoys tormenting me about it, and I like her nonetheless for it. I''m an idiot, but a happy one at that. I just can''t stand to see her hurt like she is right now.""  
  
""Ouch,"" Duo was certainly not expecting that sort of openness from Luke at that point. But he supposed Luke must have been waiting to share that frustration for a long time.  
  
""Tell me why it is so important to stop the merger of the worlds?"" Heero changed the subject purposefully.  
  
""The two worlds joining in itself is not that bad. A fraction of the population will die because their double on this world is either dead, or incompatible, but most will cross over successfully. Basically what that means, is that the doubles from the two worlds will merge together to form one person. They will take the form of the stronger bodied of the two, and the two minds will exist as one. The process of merging two people has been preformed before, but it a difficult and risky procedure. The worlds will then merge, and everyone will probably be transported to this world, because it is about three times the size, and less polluted. The only problem is the rip in the barrier,"" Luke took a deep breath, making sure he wasn''t missing anything and that the pilots understood, ""the rip in the barrier to merge the two worlds will leave an opening to the ghosts. You have been told about the ghosts before. The rips that are made by people passing from one side to the other are relatively small, and only class one or two get through, occasionally class three or four if it is big enough, and once or twice there has  
been a class five. But there is a class six, and if the rip is large enough, it will come. The world cannot survive a class six. I am almost sure of that fact.  
  
""There is also another threat. Besides the ghosts that we have to deal with, the two people that brought the worlds together will merge. They will then become immortal, invincible and they will have infinite supply  
of energy. With King Dirk and Terra''s father merged and invincible, they will rule the world. Their rule will be a military rule of death and destruction. We can''t let that happen,"" Luke sighed. The difficulty of the mission did not deter him. He had to continue. The fate of the world rested on his shoulders.  
  
""So you''re saying that if the merger of the worlds were to occur, King Dirk would be invincible and all powerful while reigning in violence, while class six ghosts ravaged the planet, and many would die due to  
unsuccessful merges with their doubles?"" Wufei summed up.  
  
""Generally, yes. It is slightly more complicated than that, but that is basically true,"" Luke nodded casually.  
  
""What would be involved in stopping them?"" Heero asked cautiously.  
  
""In order to join the two worlds, both sides need to gather the three neutrally charged stones. Terra''s father already had obtained the three stones on Earth, and all that is needed is the one remaining stone on Castalia, then there is no stopping it. We need to find the stone and destroy it. After that, there will be no threat of the merger and you may return to wherever you came from,"" Luke concluded heavily.  
  
""You are asking us to go up against a superior military power, to go into unknown territory with unspoken dangers, and to fight for something that is not our fight. All in all a losing battle,"" Wufei casually remarked.  
  
The words stung Luke but he knew that what Wufei spoke was true.  
  
""I cannot argue against you, but may I be able to bring forth the idea that if I am unsuccessful that your world will be affected too?"" Luke chose to remain silent and let the pilots think about what he had said. They were used to fighting and all had a warrior''s spirit, but even warriors grew weary of war. They were so young, and they need not be involved in more fighting, but did they have a choice? He was backing them into a corner on this, forcing them to risk their lives for a concept vaguely familiar to them. He hated what he was doing, but he had to do it. There was no choice, he needed them.  
  
""How do we know that you are telling the truth?"" Wufei finally brought up a question that had crossed the others'' minds more than once.  
  
""What use would lying to you be? I suppose I could tell you that I don''t tell lies, and I don''t deceive, but what value would that have to you? I guess the only thing that I can offer is Terra''s actions, and my actions against her. I guess you could even argue that to be a very elaborate deception itself. But would we go as far as to kill dozens of people in such a cruel manner as to just trick you into destroying a stone that would be worth thousands, perhaps millions on Earth? Why would we not just use Relena against you instead of going to such lengths to trick you? I know I cannot offer you something substantial now. I suppose you will have to trust me. I guess that''s what it comes down to. Do you trust me?"" Luke looked at Wufei and knew that the solitary dragon was not one to easily trust. Luke would have to admire that quality if it were not for the fact that it was making this an extremely difficult decision for the others.  
  
""Quatre''s waking up,"" Trowa halted his horse and set Quatre down on the ground.  
  
Quatre''s eyes fluttered open with bewilderment and he smiled.  
  
""I don''t feel anymore pain,"" he directed his statement to Luke rather than to the others.  
  
""Katara is fine now. I''m sorry you had to go through that,"" Luke apologized though it was not his place given he had no role in the past events.  
  
""I''m glad she''s fine, but what about you? If you went through what I had to, then I would be as worried about you as Katara,"" Quatre was always the compassionate one.  
  
""I''ll be fine. As soon as Katara wakes up and I know that she is mentally well, I will be much more relieved though,"" Quatre smiled at Luke''s comments and felt the fatigue wash over him again.  
  
""Can you ride?"" Heero''s voice was soft yet still audible.  
  
""I think so,"" Quatre accepted Trowa''s outstretched hand and climbed upon his horse.  
  
Quatre quickened his beasts pace and came up beside Luke.  
  
""We have some things to discuss,"" Quatre smiled.  
  
""That we do young one,"" Luke smiled back.  


  
  
  
Two hours of riding later they were brought to the small river. Quatre and Luke had been discussing the science of the energy and Quatre''s reaction to it. Luke was in perfect understanding and now Quatre was in the same mindset.  
  
There were beautiful trees surrounding them as the came to a stop near a small meadow. There was a clearing, and then a slight slope that lead out to the beach at the edge of the river. Quatre was amazed at how similar Earth looked to this land, only this land was much more exotic and new to him.  
  
""We''re here,"" Luke dismounted carefully with Katara still in his arms.  
  
""I''m sorry to do this, but I''m hungry,"" Duo''s words were accented with a loud growl emanating from his stomach.  
  
""I think you may enjoy some sugar fish,"" Luke smiled and checked through his things strapped to his steed.  
  
""Sugar fish? I like the sound of that!"" Duo smiled and bounced over to Luke, braid swishing through the air with ease and grace.  
  
""You fish?"" Luke asked amused.  
  
""Nope, but I''m a fast learner,"" Duo hungrily grabbed the net that Luke pulled out.  
  
It was circular with long strings attached to hold onto. It was approximately ten meters in diameter.  
  
""We don''t have fishing rods, but we do have nets laced with fish pheromones. The sugar fish will flock to it,"" Luke propped himself up against a tree and settled down.  
  
His red cloak shone in the slightly deepening sky. The two ''suns'' were starting to set and the sky began to change colour.  
  
""Isn''t that thing hot?"" Duo commented as he fixed his net.  
  
""Yes,"" Luke responded simply and relaxed.  
  
""Why don''t you take it off?"" Duo asked the obvious question.  
  
""I like it. It sets me apart, earns me respect. I''m a mage, a sorcerer, a magic user, a demon, I go by many names, but they all strike fear and from fear usually come respect. Its only when that fear is aggravated that that fear turns to violence. So as long as I don''t use my magic, I am respected and revered,"" Luke leaned his head back against the tree and basked in the slowly dying rays.  
  
""You''re around us now, you don''t have to wear it,"" Duo commented.  
  
""I know, but it reminds me of who I am, and why I am who I am,"" Luke sighed. There was so much more that he wasn''t telling Duo, but he couldn''t help it. He couldn''t trust Duo just yet.  
  
""Come on, you must be boiling!"" Duo prodded.  
  
""Duo,"" Heero''s voice came from a few feet away.  
  
""What Heero?"" Duo looked innocently into Heero''s eyes.  
  
""Shut up baka,"" Heero turned back to sorting through the items contained within the sacks attached to his horse.  
  
Duo smiled and then laughed at his nickname and then relaxed a little. It had been a long time since he was able to relax and let loose. The thoughts of the end of the world as he knew it was far from his mind as he could see dinner approaching.  
  
""So, how do you do this?"" Duo asked looking down into the water.  
  
""Easy,"" Luke got up and brushed some imaginary dirt off his pants and nimbly descended down the small hill to the river. He took the net and threw it over the water.  
  
""That''s it?"" Duo cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Luke laughed at the inquisitive gesture and took a seat on the sand. ""Come on Duo, I''m going to need your help.""  
  
""MY help?"" Duo titled his whole head at the comment. Luke was quite muscular and even the thought that he would ever require assistance was a foreign thought to Duo.  
  
""Yeah, come on and I''ll show you why,"" Luke got back up as he could feel the ends of the net jerking in his fingers.  
  
""What the---"" Duo was cut off as Luke pulled Duo close to him and handed him one end. Duo took it firmly and then felt the net starting to give way.  
  
""Just hold tight, I''m going to need your hands in a second,"" Luke tugged the net a little and was rewarded with a giant fish struggling in the holes of the net. Luke ran into the water and wrestled with the large creature. It was easily the size of Duo and Luke fought with the beats for a moment or two before he began to drag it towards the water''s edge.  
  
""Grab it Duo! Just hit it on the head and you''ll kill it!"" Luke was soaked and the fish was resisting every movement. Duo hurled himself on the fish. It''s scent was not that of the fish from Earth, but a sweet almost fruity musk to it. Duo banged on its head, and found that it still prevailed in throwing Luke across the water. Duo attempted in vain to subdue the animal, but the result was similar to that of Luke''s attempts.  
  
""I can''t get it! It''s too strong!"" Duo shouted at Luke who was charging after the escaping aquatic creature.  
  
""Is that the way Gundam Pilots talk? I misjudged you!"" Luke challenged. Duo was not one to go unchallenged and joined Luke in chasing after the beast and found himself on top of the sweet-smelling animal.  
  
""I got it!""  
  
Duo then found himself underneath the enormous fish and could feel its full weight on his chest.  
  
""Duo!"" Luke shouted and leaped on the fish. With a deafening smack, the fish relented and ceased moving. Luke had been successful in killing the sizeable animal. Duo felt his lungs burning with the need for air and  
finally was relieved from his uncomfortable position as Luke rolled the fish off of Duo.  
  
""That was fun,"" Duo smirked.  
  
""That''s what I thought,"" Luke threw an arm around Duo and then stared at their prize. The little escapade had earned them an audience of Gundam Pilots. Luke had to appreciate the group. They were so perfectly formed.  
He knew their history, more than they knew most likely. Luke wondered if they realized how little luck and more of planning it was that they were brought together. They were a perfect team, each complimenting each  
other and each having a specific role to play in the group dynamics. Luke forced himself not to think about fighting for a moment and just soak in the sun and the reality of the feat accomplished.  
  
""Come on, let''s get this sucker cooked!"" Luke grabbed the gray fish by the gills and heaved it up the small ridge up onto the grass of the camp.

  


*****  


Luke finished gutting the fish and cut it into small sections. He was famished and realized that the others were probably in similar states. He sat down on a log near the pile of wood they had collected. The stars were beginning to appear randomly and they were blessed with the lack of insects to irritate them.  
  
Luke grabbed his staff and focused his concentration for a moment. A small of flame appeared at his finger tips and grew larger and larger.  
  
""Wow,"" the single word escaped Duo''s lips as he was entranced.  
  
Luke shot the ball of flame at the pile of wood with a flick of his wrists and left the pilots amazed.  
  
The fire burned brightly and they generously accepted its heat and light.  
  
""You can do that?"" Duo smiled in amazement.  
  
""I can anything with fire, and almost anything with water, air and earth,"" Luke appreciated the fact that someone was proud and amazed with his work and abilities.  
  
Luke began to fry the fish and the conversation drifted through idle subjects, purposefully avoiding the pending situation.  
  
""So tell me Luke, why didn''t you just use your magic to enter the mind of the fish and bring it up on shore?"" Quatre asked as he bit into the sweet flesh. It tasted nothing like fish, but more like a fleshy fruit. The pilots were enjoying the exotic treat.  
  
""I was wondering that myself,"" Wufei raised an elegant brow.  
  
""I don''t like killing things with my power. If I want to get it, I''ll have to fight for it. Besides, I don''t like to use my magic unless necessary. Also, it was hell of a lot of fun catching it!"" Luke smiled and bit down into the meaty sweetness.  
  
""Umm……"" Katara''s moan sent Luke into an immediate response.  
  
""Katara, don''t move,"" Luke picked her up and carried her to the fire. The stars shone with intensity, illuminating the blacken sky. The fire burned brightly as Luke laid her head on his lap.  
  
""I''ll be fine, stop being so protective!"" Katara snapped sharply.  
  
Luke was taken back from her comment and he let her sit up. Her face could be clearly seen. It was still covered in blood and her arms were coated in bloody brown ooze. Her hair was matted and her eyes still  
bloodshot but her temper showed that she had at least gained back her energy.  
  
""Katara,"" Luke eased toward her.  
  
""Shut up Luke, don''t you even act all sympathetic. I''m going to go wash up,"" Katara shook her head and headed down toward the water.  
  
The others were speechless regarding her actions.  
  
""I forgot how she acts after ''it'' comes out. She doesn''t mean to be that way, but the guilt gets to you,"" Luke left it at that and pulled a blanket from his horse. ""I''m going to bed. Katara will pack the left over meat. You guys should go to bed soon. Katara will stay up.""  
  
""How do you know?"" Duo had to ask the question.  
  
""She won''t sleep tonight, she never does after ''it'' comes. Besides, she always handles the cooking,"" Luke sighed and looked longingly after Katara and then let himself drift into a restless slumber.  
  


*****

  
""Time to go to town Katara,"" Luke sat proudly on his horse and waited for Katara.  
  
She looked like crap. Her hair was still matted, and her body was showing the strain the episode the other day had caused. She sighed and mounted her horse. It bucked up for a moment yet she kept perfect poise until it calmed down and all four feet were back on the ground. Katara kicked the horse harshly and it sped away, Luke followed her slowly, wisely deciding not to get too close. She was in a viscously bad mood and no one, including him, would get in her way.  
  
As soon as Luke and Katara were out of ear shot Wufei turned to his comrades.  
  
""They will want a decision when they get back,"" Wufei stated simply.  
  
""We should go with them. If the worlds merge, our world will be destroyed. I don''t'' know about you, but if Terra''s father is anything like her, I don''t want him being invincible,"" Duo added his two cents first.  
  
""Luke did bring up some good arguments,"" Quatre sighed.  
  
""That is, if he is telling the truth. He even said it himself, he can''t offer proof,"" Wufei reminded them.  
  
"Relena," Heero whispered her name ever so softly.  
  
"I know," Quatre nodded his head. He knew what Heero was thinking. Since Luke and Katara were their 'keepers' and they had disobeyed Terra, Relena would probably be punished or killed.  
  
"We cannot do anything until we get back," Trowa spoke softly to Heero.  
  
"How are we supposed to get back?" Heero asked the question that had slipped their minds. They would need a sorcerer in order to get back and Luke and Katara were the only ones they knew.  
  
"If we don't go with them, we'll be left alone here. We don't know enough about this place to survive," Wufei struggled with the two choices of staying and leaving.  
  
"That would be like hanging with blood thirsty lions without Trowa," Duo closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
Trowa looked over at Duo for a moment, almost amused by the comparison, but he needed to keep serious.  
  
"Well, there's only one thing I can say," Duo took a deep breath, "We're royally screwed and Katara and Luke are the only ones willing to help."  
  
"We need to get back to Earth though. I suggest we ask them to send us back to Earth, and if they can't do it, we go with them," Heero advised.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Duo nodded his head.  
  
"I still don't trust them," Wufei just had to add his thoughts in.  
  
"Understood," Quatre got up and wiped off his pant.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry, anyone up for some sugar fish?" Duo smiled his lop-sided grin.

*****

  
"Where do you think we should go first?" Luke had kept the conversation serious and off the topic of yesterday's events.  
  
"Stop being so nice, I hate it. I know what you are thinking, and you know how I feel. Just leave me alone already," Katara leafed through some cloaks in a store stand. The streets were lined with dozens of them.  
  
"I'm not trying to be nice, we need to figure out a plan," Luke tried to save himself from Katara's wrath, but knew that he was in trouble.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Katara tried on a cloak and found it fit perfectly, "What do you suggest?"  
  
"They will most likely have used Eric to find the stone, do you think we could find him and then find out where it is from him?" Luke tested a sword.  
  
"No, it would put him in danger, he would be killed or forced to talk if we were to approach him, better to use outside sources," Katara remarked as she tried on a boot.  
  
"Good point. That boot looks good. Better than those high heels, why do you even where those?" Luke changed the subject off work for a moment. The people passing them were beginning to stare. Luke tried to attribute it to the fact that they were clothed in traditional mage clothing, but he couldn''t help but feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Do you care not to insult me when I am in a bad mood, I'm having enough trouble keeping the demon suppressed, I can't control my temper at the same time," Katara shot at Luke and he was taken back. She was still struggling with the demon. He had full faith in her abilities, but it still was a shock.  
  
"You okay? You don't look good," Luke saw the expression on her face suddenly change.  
  
"Fine, I just need to get some water," she took off the boots and replaced them with her high heels. "Can I have some water please."  
  
"That'll be 1 coin," Katara fished through her pockets. She had forgotten her moneybag.  
  
"I forgot my coins, sorry," Katara suddenly felt sick.  
  
The old woman that she was talking to snarled. She hated moochers. A gray hair slid in front of her brownish eyes and she quickly moved it away with a pudgy finger, but it was soon replaced with another.  
  
"No coins, no water, now get out of here you witch!" she hissed and pulled the water jug closer to her and then tucked it underneath her stand.  
  
"Witch?" Katara shot back. Her head was killing her and she couldn't stand to have this aggravation.  
  
"Back off Katara," Luke wisely warned.  
  
"WITCH?" Katara repeated violently.  
  
"That's right you bitch, get away from my stand, I don't want the likes of you near me!" the woman shouted back at Katara. People passing by quickened their pace and steered clear.  
  
"Katara, let it go," Luke grabbed her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. Her sight was impaired due to the migraine that had suddenly taken over. Her hand was trembling as she reached up to touch her burning forehead.  
  
"Listen to the warlock and get out of here, you're not welcome!" Luke hated to be called that, as it pertained to more sinister characters than him, but knew not to provoke the woman anymore and just let the comment go unchallenged.  
  
Katara lashed out at the woman suddenly. Luke could feel her drawing power closer to her. Even without her staff, she was quite powerful. Luke tried to go near her, but she had set up a barrier between him and  
herself. Luke didn''t understand why she would do something like that, but as he watched, she had more surprises up her sleeve.  
  
"All I wanted was some fucking water," Katara growled and lunged at the woman's throat. Red eyes glaring, her pointed teeth opened to reveal a slightly forked tongue.  
  
"Demon," the woman hissed with her last breath.  
  
"All I wanted was some goddamn fucking water!" she threw the woman across the ground and then retrieved the water jug.  
  
The woman was speechless as she watched the girl grab seven black cloaks from her table and the boots she had been trying on.  
  
The crowd was silent as Katara stormed away from the stand. She walked down the winding road of endless booths and stores. Stand keepers drew back as she walked past them but it all went unnoticed as Katara simply and impassively strode her way to the outskirts of town.  
  
Luke stood at the stand and glared at the woman. He would have helped her, but she had brought it upon herself. Luke did feel sorry for the woman and out of the kindness of his heart he donated 700 coins to her to cover the cost of the cloaks and water.  
  
Luke walked purposefully after Katara, trying to lengthen and quicken his stride to catch up to her, but she practically running she was walking so fast.  
  
Luke hurried after her as the crowds cleared like Moses parting the Red Sea. No one was going to try to mess with him or Katara. They were mages, sorcerers, warlocks, witches, magic users, demons, mystics, the list went on and on, but all he knew was that he hated when people used such intolerance and discrimination.  
  
Finally Katara stopped at her horse. She stood there for a moment, and then collapsed. Luke ran after her with great speed. "Katara!" Luke crashed down into the ground beside her. His worst fears were swarming  
around his head. He cradled her head in his hands as he checked for a pulse. It was erratic but existent.  
  
Luke gently picked her up and held her close to him. He mounted his horse with some difficulty, but refused to let her go.  
  
After a half an hour, he was back at the camp with the Gundam Pilots waiting.  
  
"What happened?" Quatre was immediately alerted to Katara''s condition.  
  
"I'm not sure, she blew up at a store keeper and then ran off and fainted."  
  
Quatre could feel the residual energy left in her. He knew what happened, but how could Luke not of known?  
  
"Are you sure you don't know what happened?" Quatre asked gravely as he saw the blood trailing from one ear.  
  
"No, she just blew up, put up a barrier and then ran off," Luke shook his head confused. He didn''t know what went wrong.  
  
"It's okay," Quatre wished he could take away Luke's pain.  
  
"You know what happened,"" Luke observed.  
  
"I do," Quatre nodded.  
  
"Do I want to know?" Luke asked. Suspicions clouded by fears overtaking him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Will she survive?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I have to go to find the fairies," Luke swallowed and looked to the pilots in dismay, preparing himself for the worst.  
  
"Will they be able to help?" Quatre asked worriedly.  
  
"I don''t know," Luke paused, "Are you coming?"  
  
"We want to go home," Quatre finally said what he had been dreading to say.  
  
"Understandable, but I can't get you home. I don''t have a crystal to take you back. I wish I could help you, but all the crystals are found and in use by the King. If I had known that King Lowe was dead……"" Luke sighed.  
  
Quatre placed a hand on Luke's arm. He would have preferred a shoulder, but due to height restrictions, an arm would have to do, ""Then we go with you.""  


~End Part 4 -- Decisions~  


Authors Tidbits: Well, that was VERY long. And I didn''t even get to the big part that I wanted to. See I wanted to get past this part in the third part! ACK! Oh well. Pyro George is being nice today. He''s really  
cool once you get to know him, and you get past the whole burning off your hair and holding your teddy bears hostage. See, he came up with the idea for this one, and he also helped incorporate SOME Heero torture,  
although I''m not sure if it is what the person wanted. Oh well. Time to throw up! Oh did I mention that I was sick when I wrote this and that is why it is so screwed up? Oh well…… if your still reading, you must be at  
least a little used to my ranting by now. Buh-bye!  



	5. The Marking

**Title**: Two Worlds 

**Author:**Lyndaura   
Warnings: General Lyndaura weirdness  
C&C: Need, want, yearn for, desire, long for, crave, require, hunger after, pine for and covet feedback.  
Authors Notes: Pyro George strikes with inspiration! ***ALL BOW BEFORE PYRO GEORGE*** He can be really great once you get past the holding your teddy bears hostage and burning off all your hair. ***GLOMPS PYRO GEORGE*** Expect Heero torture in the next chapter…… right now just a lot  
of weirdness.  
Duo: As usual.  
Lyndaura: Shut up!  
Duo: What you say it yourself all the time.  
Lyndaura: Yes, but I say that so that others will tell me that it isn't weird, and so I don't get flames saying that I'm psycho. ***Pauses*** Oops.  
Duo: Silly Lyndaura, sugar is for REAL people.  
Lyndaura: Hey! I wouldn't talk if I were you! Sic ''em Pyro!  
Duo: Meep!  
Lyndaura: Now back to the weird story.

Part 5: The Marking

  


  
Quatre placed a hand on Luke's arm. He would have preferred a shoulder, but due to height restrictions, an arm would have to do, "Then we go with you."  
  
"We need to leave now," Luke felt a sweeping sense of relief wash over him.  
  
"What about Katara?" Duo looked at the beauty before him. She looked so innocent and sweet when she was unconscious. Her hair swirled around her back and tumbled over her shoulders to frame her breasts.  
  
But the bloodstain on her neck was worrying Quatre. He knew that the transformations were too much for her, and her brain was hemorrhaging. Quatre wished there was something that he could do, but he was left weak  
and powerless, a position all too familiar with the lithe pilot.  
  
"I'll take care of her," Luke shot Duo and Quatre a warning glare of resentment as he saw the lustful way that Duo was staring at Katara, and the concern in Quatre's features. Duo immediately diverted his view to other places and Quatre followed suit.  
  
"Where are we going?" Heero swiftly mounted his horse with skill and precision.  
  
"To the Angel's Forest," Luke answered grimly, "To find the fairies."  
  
"Fairies? What next giants, gremlins and trolls?" Wufei snarled to himself habitually.  
  
"No gremlins and giants, but trolls are a well known enemy of the fairies. They have been fighting for years. The fairies are usually quite peaceful, but when you get a fairy and a troll in the same space, one of them is going to die," Luke explained mono-toned and secured Katara on his horse.  
  
"Why are we going to go find the fairies?" Heero asked bringing his horse up to Luke's.  
  
"Fairies are renowned for their healing capabilities. If Katara is going to get better we have to go find the fairies," Luke glanced over the site for any missing or forgotten items.  
  
"What IS wrong with Katara?" Duo asked taking his eyes off Katara again after another warning from Luke in the form of a very powerful glare.  
  
"I don't know," Luke looked to Quatre but Quatre only reverted his sight to his hands, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong with her?"  
  
Quatre was silent. He didn't want to tell Luke that his love was dying. He didn't want to tell Luke that she had to struggle every waking moment, and sometimes when she wasn't even conscious, to keep whatever was in her under control. He didn't want to tell Luke that she was being permanently, mentally scarred. He didn't want to tell Luke that if she didn't let the demon out soon, that it would kill her physically and mentally. He didn't want to tell him that Katara was on the verge of a mental breakdown that could fuel the creature's power to an extent that it could, and would, destroy the entire world. He didn't want to tell Luke that he knew the only way to save her. He didn't want to tell Luke that she would never be the same again.  
  
"I understand," Luke brushed a stray strand of hair away from Katara's face and whispered a kiss on her unblemished forehead.  
  
"We should get going," Heero interrupted Luke's thoughts and he was thrown back into reality.  
  
"Yes, we should. The forest is about 20 miles north of here."

  
  
  
  
For the first three hours, everyone was silent, save a rambumtious Duo who needed to get the extra sugar intake out of his system. Quatre tried not to look at Katara, knowing the struggle that she was battling even  
though she was not currently in a state of consciousness.  
  
A small forest had sprung up and they found themselves accompanied by lush forestry along the riverside.  
  
Closing his aching eyes, Luke sighed heavily. He knew that something was wrong with Katara, and if Quatre wasn't going to tell him what was wrong then it had to be bad.  
  
Was she dying? Was she sick? Was she in pain?  
  
To see Katara in suffering was more than his heart could bear. He loved her with an undying intensity that would not permit him to take his mind off her condition. He only wish for the strength to cope without sleep  
so he could remain with her through the nights, but he would have to settle for wrapping his powerful arms around her for the night.  
  
Luke gazed up at the noonday suns and knew that lunchtime was approaching. Duo was ravenous…… he had made that clear through his jumbled proclamations hours ago, and now Luke was suffering from the same affliction.  
  
"Time to eat," Luke halted his horse and carried Katara off gracefully and carefully.  
  
"Awesome! More fish?" Duo more than enjoyed the sugary treat.  
  
"No, please no more fish!" Quatre held his stomach in protest.  
  
"Sorry Duo, but I think I would have to agree with Quatre on this one, we need a little variety in our diet," Luke tried to keep good company around them, but with Katara in distress, Luke was finding the task difficult.  
  
"What's on the menu then?" Duo rebounded back into his cheerful nature immediately.  
  
Luke paused for a moment, "Rabbit."  
  
"You have rabbit?" Wufei looked him over critically.  
  
"Yes, okay? I have explained this more times than I wish to Wufei, sometimes animals come through and they multiply, such as the horse that you are riding and the rabbit that we are about to eat Wufei! I don't know why you are so judgmental of me right now! If what you have seen doesn't prove that you are in an alternate dimension by now then you are as thick headed as I first assumed!" Luke's horse bucked up and threw its front hooves in the air in a glorious display of power and aggressiveness.  
  
"Thick headed?" Wufei shot Luke an evil glare that would put Heero to shame, "You are the one that is in love with a demon!"  
  
"She is not a DEMON!" Luke retorted, "Now shut up and leave her out of this you arrogant fool!"  
  
"Arrogant fool?" Wufei roared in response and Luke and Wufei were instantly locked in a combat of glares.  
  
"Please! Wufei! Luke! Stop it! Please don't fight!" Quatre physically guided his horse in between the narrowing distance between Luke and Wufei.  
  
Duo quickly joined Quatre and tried to break the two up, "Come on you guys! Let's just get some food, okay?"  
  
Duo's attempts were rewarded with a satisfactory grunt from Wufei and several rabbits charging from the depths of the forest. In a moment Luke spun around and stared at them viciously. Immediately, there were  
deceased rabbits in their wake. The effect was humorous in the eyes of the pilots, as it appeared that Luke had killed the animals by a mere glance, but they knew of the powers that dwelled within him. If Luke was  
only aware of the power that resided in Katara.  
  
"I thought you said that you didn't kill animals like that," Wufei smirked tauntingly.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for this shit Wufei," Luke threw a fireball twice the size of his head at a pile of sticks that had seemed to magically appear. Normally this would disturb someone, but lately the pilots had been learning to expect the unexpected.  
  
"How far until we reach the fairies?" Heero found himself purposefully changing the subject once again. He hated to play mediator with a passion that burned furiously inside. He was about to go and settle the feud with a few of his own words, but stopped himself with amazing self-control.  
  
"Another ten minutes and we reach the forest, but finding the fairies will be much more difficult," Luke shook his head mournfully. Katara's time was diminishing and he needed to find the fairies and utilize their healing capabilities.  
  
"How do you find them?" Trowa wanted a strategic viewpoint on the current situation.  
  
"They have the capability to reduce their size to 1/100 of their original size, so they tend to be able to hide quite well. We need to find them either by their energy residue, or by finding the lair and talking with them. They are peaceful and will help when needed, but only when asked, other than that they keep to themselves," Luke explained while cooking the first rabbit.  
  
"Wise," was all Wufei said as he eyed the roasting rabbit.  
  
"Very," Luke commented as he let his eyes wander over Katara. She was radiant when she slept.  
  
"She's beautiful," Duo saw Luke's loving gesture and smiled.  
  
"She's more than beautiful, I just wish I could conjure a word that would accurately describe her elegance and beauty. I also wish that I knew what's happening. The fairies will know. They have to, they are her only hope, MY only hope," Luke tried to prevent the tear from falling, but it crept its way down his face slowly. Teasing and tickling all the curves and crevices of his face, reminding him he could still feel.  
  
"We'll find them, I know we will," but Duo could feel something eminent in the air. Something catastrophic was going to happen. He knew that Quatre could feel it, and Heero probably was sensing it but not acting on it. Then again, what was there to do? How could you prepare yourself for something you knew nothing about? Duo sighed and picked at his rabbit.  
  
After their meal, they cleaned up and washed in the nearby river. Luke came back to a troubling sight. Katara was stirring in her slumber and her face was that of terror and panic.  
  
"Katara……" Luke barely dared to whisper her name. Panic begged to overcome him, but he stubborn self-control took over and he tried to rationalize it.  
  
"Luke!" Katara cried out in her unconscious struggle and Luke rushed to her aid.  
  
"Katara! What's wrong, speak to me, PLEASE!" Luke held her hand and saw the blood making its way down her ears, and the crimson fluid spill forth from her nose, "Someone! Get me my staff!"  
  
"Luke! It's coming! I can't stop her! I…… I…… I don't want to stop her, she's hurting! She wants me! Luke! I don't know what to do!" Katara was crying. Luke squeezed her hand. He wished there was something that he  
could do. Quatre was by his side in a moment and presented Luke with his staff.  
  
"Katara……" Luke was hurting inside, the excruciating pain overtaking him slowly. No stubborn pride or self-control would be able to stop the worry and concern threatening to bring him to a breakdown of sobbing  
tears. She was dying in his arms and he didn't know what to do.  
  
He raised his staff and prepared himself to use his power when he was hit with a powerful wave of energy. He was blown back thirty feet and Quatre was recoiled as well.  
  
"What the fuck?" Duo struggled against the wind rising to frightening speeds, and Katara being slowly levitated off the ground. She practically was luminescent as the power surged through her. She cried out in pain as the blood trickled down her face and was raised around her, swirling in scarlet circles. Katara's hair flung violently in the wind and Katara was left sobbing in anguish.  
  
"Katara!" Luke called out to her but it was too late, the power was already overtaking her. Her facial features contorted and disfigured till the face of the demon was left. The demon curled herself into a fetal position forty feet above the ground. Heero strained to see her against the sand and dirt that was being blown in his face by the ever-increasing wind speeds. She wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her chin in between her knees in a more child-like manner.  
  
"Heero!" she suddenly burst out. The cry was followed by a sudden blast of energy and Heero was knocked off his feet.  
  
Katara was suddenly dropped to the ground and Luke was by her side momentarily holding her and shedding unbidden tears.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" The other pilots accompanied Duo at Luke's side shortly.  
  
"Whatever happened, that was powerful," Luke sighed. He was starting to understand what was happening. He knew that the long lost part of Katara was coming out again, but he didn't realize that she was more powerful  
than ever, and she wanted to be in control of Katara permanently. Luke now knew that he would need a VERY powerful fairy to help Katara.  
  
"What is wrong with her? Who is that demon that keeps coming?" Trowa was angry, but didn't let his image portray the overwhelming emotion.  
  
"You deserve to know," Luke sighed and cradled the bloodied love against his chest, "A long time ago Katara was much different. She was much more aggressive, more…… powerful. She was the best soldier that the Fallen  
Angels had. She was best friends with Terra too. That's how bad it was. I was sent to be her partner to keep control over her, to make sure that she didn't do anything counter-productive. After about thirty years of  
working together, we got a new member to out team. Her name was Emily."  
  
"Thirty years?" Wufei scoffed.  
  
"Hey! Listen Wufei…… I know it sounds ridiculous but time passes different here than on Earth okay? It travels a lot faster and I don't want to get into the details," Luke took a cleansing breath and resumed his story, "She was a remarkable person. She was a great friend and colleague, and eventually, her and Katara grew a strangely strong bond despite their differences. There was a battle, and I was injured, and I was sent off the team for a week.  
  
"During that week Emily and Katara encountered a class 5 ghost. Katara killed it by casting a purity spell. The only problem with purity spells is that they are so strong they affect the caster of the spell as well as the enemy, leaving Katara suffering the consequences of the purity spell. The result was that her personalities were split. The kinder personality presiding, and then the more aggressive, evil side being suppressed. It's hard to explain, but she was left changed, kinder, softer, and I guess weaker.  
  
"After the battle with the ghost, Emily was severely hurt and the fairies couldn't help her. There was nothing anyone could do, so Katara did the only thing she could think of. She merged with Emily. Emily and Katara are now one person, sharing Katara's body. I was upset that that had happened to Emily, but I liked the new Katara. Sometimes, Katara would lose control and the darker side would come and then wreak a little havoc, but then the real Katara would always come back. Now I don't know why the darker Katara is constantly coming out. Katara said something about her coming and she couldn't stop her. She said that she wanted her. I think the darker Katara wants to become the leading personality permanently. I think she plans to kill the good Katara," Luke instinctively clung tighter to Katara.  
  
"How do we stop it?" Duo wanted nothing but to help Katara.  
  
"The fairies will know. They have to……" Luke fought back another wave of tears as the emotions hit him hard. He couldn't stand the pain anymore.  
  
Heero rubbed his eyes. The hit of energy had somehow exhausted him. He felt older and tired. He didn't want to help Katara now; he just wanted to sleep for an eternity. Graceful, calm and peaceful slumber.  
  
"Heero?" Duo looked at the painfully tiresome eyes of Heero and was suddenly worried. They usually were stone cold and intense, now they were weak and faltering. He had never seen Heero with that expression  
before…… never.  
  
Quatre gasped as he suddenly collapsed into Trowa's arms.  
  
"What the hell?" Duo looked over to Quatre.  
  
"Something just came through the barrier," Luke inhaled sharply. He could feel a shift in the energy. Whatever it was it was drawing energy towards itself and Luke didn't like that at all. He wished that he knew what it was.  
  
Was it Terra again? The armies might be already after them. He needed more time before they found him. He knew that he would have to face the inevitable, but he needed to save Katara. The armies would permit that.  
Luke prayed to every God and deity he could think of for the ''thing' not to be the armies.  
  
Heero ignored Luke's obvious worry and held his side. Something was wrong with him. He knew it. A deep sense of unnerving, irrational fear consumed him as he felt the tightening restraints of an invisible enemy.  
  
Heero took a deep breath. He would be of no use to the team if he was in this state of mind.  
  
Luke took Quatre from Trowa's arms and laid him on the ground. He grasped his staff firmly in his hand and lightly touched it to the ground. A small plant suddenly sprouted up and grew slowly but surely until it was five inches high. A small blue ripe fruit hung lightly from on of the entwined branches. Luke picked it and ripped off a piece gracefully. Luke gently opened Quatre's mouth and placed the morsel in and closed Quatre's mouth.  
  
Trowa looked on cautiously, but as he was rewarded with a stirring Quatre, Trowa nodded his thanks and looked Quatre deeply in his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Trowa didn't let his voice betray the worry that his eyes were laced with, but Quatre was an expert in reading ''Trowa' and understood what he meant and what he was feeling.  
  
"I'll be okay, I just need some sleep," Quatre was helped up by Trowa gratefully and brushed off some grass and a twig or two.  
  
"Good to hear," Luke nodded to Quatre genuinely, even though his thoughts were far off of Quatre.  
  
Katara lay mere meters away.  
  
"Heero, you sure you're okay bud?" Duo asked Heero as soon as Quatre had been confirmed as in good condition.  
  
"Hn," Heero gave his traditional curt and non-emotional response. But Duo was a great specialist too. A specialist in reading ''Heero'. He knew and understood that he meant that he was feeling like crap but would put up with it for the sake of a mission. It was a familiar ''hn' in Heero's life.  
  
"You need anything, just ask okay Heero?" Duo knew that Heero would never ask anything unless it was pertinent to the mission, but regardless Duo was drawn to say something of the sort to his friend.  
  
"Hn," Heero allowed a small grunt and Duo was left back in the dark as to Heero's real state of health.  
  
"Are we to continue riding or are we to stay until Katara and Quatre are in better states to travel?" Wufei inquired of Luke.  
  
"We continue to ride, we need to find out what came through that barrier," Luke mentally groaned, he didn't want to ride.  
  
As they mounted Heero's hand drifted to his side again. He glanced down at his green tank top and was shocked to find the unfamiliar pattern on his chest. A design resembling a long and winding dragon was ''growing' across his ribs and the right side of his chest. Heero adjusted his top to cover the foreign marking and resumed his normal impassiveness as he followed Luke down the river.

~End Part 5 -- The Marking~

  
  
Author's Tidbits: Okay, I tried to explain Katara's story a little there. I know that was short, but you will have to wait till the next chapter to get all the good juicy Heero torture like requested. By the way…… just finished school so more chapters faster…… well as fast as the web hosts will post them. Everyone thank the kind web hosts for me! Yeah! You guys are great! And love + kisses to Tiff! Thanks for your support!  
~Lyndaura + Pyro George~  



	6. Of Ghosts and Fairies

**Title:**Two Worlds

**Author:Lyndaura**

Warnings:  
C&C: Need, want, yearn for, desire, long for, crave, require, hunger after, pine for and covet feedback.  
Authors Notes: Thanks so much for your support Tiff! Keep those e-mails coming! Luv ya lots gurl! I know I said there would be Heero torture, but it got delayed, well, mostly cause I forgot about a small insignificant detail, such as a timeline. Jeez…… stupid time line getting in the way of my story! Die time line, die! Umm, oops ?

Part 6: Of Ghosts and Fairies

  


  
Katara lay on the stone ground and shivered violently. The coldness slowly crept over her, consuming her and over coming the small figure.  
  
"Where am I?" Katara found her very thoughts became audible.  
  
"You are in the deepest recesses of your mind," the demon Katara loomed over her gently. The hard, vicious features softened to concern and compassion, "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"How could I not know?" Katara lifted her head slightly to view the woman, and to except the outstretched hand.  
  
She was clothed in a long blue dress that seemed to be composed of sparkling shimmers. The fabric was indecipherable, but was evidently there as it shone with a luminance capable of only the suns themselves. But strangely, the light was warming, and did not hurt Katara's eyes to look at. She looked around the ''room' that she was present in and found it to be endless and empty. There was only the cold stone below her. The only light was radiating from the double of Katara. Her teeth had grown back to their normal appearance, and the forked tongue had melded back into one. Her eyes no longer blood thirsty but loving and caring.  
  
"I'm glad Katara," she laughed a little.  
  
"This brings new meaning to the term talking to yourself," the freezing Katara instinctively drew closer to the radiating Katara.  
  
"We need to talk," the blue-clad Katara walked across the plane.  
  
"Strange how we are the same yet we can not even talk to each other," Katara shook her head, this was hard for her to comprehend what was happening.  
  
"I feel the same way, but then again, how could I not?" the glowing Katara leaned back and a chair appeared just as she began to fall.  
  
"How did you do that?" Katara asked amazed at the fluidness and gracefulness of the action.  
  
"Don't ask questions that you don't know the answer to Katara," the double spoke harshly.  
  
"Please, call me Emily. Luke always calls me Katara, I hate it, but I never had the courage to tell him," Emily smiled at her own confession.  
  
"I know," Katara, laughed a little herself, "I know everything you think and hear and see. I experience all you experience, but it's like watching a movie, I can't do anything about what I see."  
  
Emily sat back and merely willed a chair into existence, "I'm sorry, but…… you know what I think."  
  
"And your wrong," Katara reached for a tea cup that magically appeared beside her lush velvet chair, on a beautiful mahogany side table.  
  
"You always liked that chair, well, I always did too. You know…… this is getting really difficult in a grammatical sense," Emily sighed and rubbed her head.  
  
"I find myself in the same position," Katara laughed and sipped at her tea.  
  
"Why am I here?" Emily shifted herself against the velvet, it felt so luxurious to the touch.  
  
"I miss you," Katara leaned back and a flood of tears came uncontrolled, but no sound came forth.  
  
"I miss you too," Emily let a single, unbidden tear slide down her soft face.  
  
"I want to be one again," Katara looked Emily in the face and they stared each other down.  
  
"We can't, the spell is cast and the damage done!" Emily finally spoke harshly.  
  
"You just don't want to be one again! You're afraid!" Katara shouted at Emily.  
  
"How do you expect me not to be, remember all those people that died at the castle?" Emily argued.  
  
"I didn't understand what had happened at first, and then I thought you had figured it out when you said that I was evil, and you were good, but how can that be? Good and evil coincide with each other; you can't separate them because they are interdependent! Something else happened and I didn't see it until what Luke said. A long time ago he said that you had become weaker and it hit me. I am not evil, I just am always angry when I come out. Why do you always have control over me when you are so weak? I finally figured it out. The purity spell didn't separate the evil and good; it separated the power and the control!  
  
"I am the power and you are the control. Its simple. You had the control so you were dominant, but when I got angry enough, the rage fueled my power and I was able to overcome you, but I was always so angry and I didn't have the control to stop myself, so I did what I did.  
  
"You are the control. You can control me, and you can control the power, but you have barely any power. You can harness a little, but you need me to get any significant amount. That's why you fainted after the dragon,  
that's why you are always fainting after the transformations!  
  
"Listen, I don't want this though. I don't want to be a murderer. What I want is to be back with you. You can't love Luke back because you are only one half of a soul! You need the whole soul to love, and I know you want to love him, but you need me to do that.  
  
"And I want to be out there, I want to be in control again too, I don't want it to be like watching a movie. I miss you, you are my other half, you are the part of me that I need and miss so much! Please! Let's become one again!" Katara finished with a broken sob.  
  
"I knew it all along, but I was afraid," Emily sighed.  
  
"Will you do it?" Katara asked worriedly, for once she didn't know how Emily would react.  
  
"What do I need to do?" Emily smiled placing her cup back on the table.  
  
  


  
"What do you think came through?" Trowa asked a worried and edgy Luke.  
  
"I'm hoping for the best and expecting the worse," was all Luke said.  
  
"Is that the forest?" Quatre asked Luke as a giant rain forest appeared before them. The collage of brilliant colours overwhelmed them as the exotic plants shone with life and animals swarmed around their next meals.  
  
"That is it," Luke braced himself, "Don't touch anything, and stay away from everything. You don't want to become someone else's meal anytime soon."  
  
"That means you Maxwell," Wufei have special warning to Duo as he entered the sweltering forest.  
  
"What now?" Duo asked as he rode along the carved out path. Luke shrugged his hefty shoulders.  
  
"Great, just great!" Wufei rolled his eyes.  
  
"You are quite the pessimist aren't you?" Luke snarled and tried to keep focus.  
  
"Hey fairies! Here fairy people, here fairies!" Duo called out into the canopy.  
  
"They won't be up there," Luke informed.  
  
"Why not?" Duo looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Although their size decreases, their weight stays the same, and they end up not liking to fly too high. They end up braking branches, and getting tired," Luke informed while examining the area around him.  
  
"How can they fly if their weight doesn't change?" Heero asked the most obvious question.  
  
"Some laws of physics don't apply here. Basically, when you have enough energy flowing through you, you can levitate. That's why every time Katara casts spells, she either levitates or someone else does. Fairies are the most powerful mystical creatures in Castalia, and on this planet, I guess. That's why they are able to fly, ''cause they have so much energy flowing through them," Luke explained briefly.  
  
They kept the walk along the trail for another ten minutes in silence until suddenly Luke stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero asked immediately without the slightest hint of concern, but more of an alert defensiveness.  
  
"There's a ghost nearby," Heero was caught off guard and he stiffened. From what he had heard, he did not want to mess with these creatures.  
  
"What do we do?" Trowa needed to stay focused if he was going to fight this thing. He felt the same way as Heero.  
  
"Shit……" Luke looked down at Katara and saw her stiffen as well. She knew that it was there too, even if she wasn't conscious to realize it.  
  
"What?" Duo looked worriedly down at Katara, her facial expression scrunched up to show one of pain and panic.  
  
"I'm worried about Katara…… and the fairies," Luke added heavily.  
  
"The fairies are in trouble?" Quatre's eyes found Katara once again. He knew that the fairies were her only hope, without them she was doomed.  
  
"Yes, the ghosts are drawn to energy, and the fairies are full of it," Luke swallowed hard. This just got a whole lot more complicated in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Then lets go kill that son of a bitch," Duo roared and readied his horse to charge into battle.  
  
"We need Katara awake," Luke rubbed his forehead, "She's the only one that can do a purity spell."  
  
"But you said that last time it screwed her up," Duo pointed out.  
  
"And the mental resistance to the situation will complicate things even more," Trowa pointed out wisely.  
  
"Most definitely, but we have no choice, we need to find the fairies and get them to awaken her, NOW!" Luke shouted and kicked his horse's side. He needed to hurry before it was too late. He had already wasted enough  
time talking.  
  
"Come on! Shinigami rides again!" Duo cackled and was quickly on Luke's tail.  
  
Heero, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa were soon to follow as the searched frantically for the fairies. In a matter of minutes, they found their prize.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Duo stopped his horse and watched as a 12 story high black creature reached down and picked up a squirming creature and bite of her head, ending a horrific scream.  
  
It was pure black, but almost translucent. It had no defining features, but an awful stench arose from its position, and a terrible fear welled up inside all spectators as another fairy lost her life. The demon had  
large red eyes though, that pierced your very soul. They seemed to such the very life out of you. Two longs arms caught everything their owner willed them to, there was no escape from the three prying fingers. Strong and powerful legs that seemed to burst with power and might, held up the large torso. It must have had limitless speed.  
  
"Someone do something! It's killing all the fairies!" Quatre shouted as the ghost picked another fairy from the smorgasbord of delightful treats.  
  
"We need to get one over here without drawing attention to ourselves," Luke instructed.  
  
"What do we do?" Quatre was willing to do anything to save the fairies that may be their only hope, more specifically, Katara's only hope.  
  
"Quatre, do you have any control over the power that you can sense?" Luke asked nervously.  
  
"I don't think so, and even if I did, I wouldn't know what to do," Quatre shook his head regretfully.  
  
"It's okay, it just makes things a little harder, not impossible," Luke sighed and grabbed his staff.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Quatre looked at Luke worriedly.  
  
"I don't know," Luke admitted and closed his eyes. The wind began to stir around him with great power and speed.  
  
A tornado slowly began to form in the distance, closer to the ghost, and with a sudden gust of power, it ripped a tree from the ground with all its roots exposed. Luke's muscles were bulging out of his chest, and a vein in his forehead appeared as if it were to pop any second.  
  
"Luke!" Quatre didn't know what to do. Luke was pushing himself too far.  
  
"You can't do anything now," Trowa spoke softly, barely audible against the raging tornado. Trowa brought his horse close to Quatre's and Quatre leaned his head onto Trowa's strong chest.  
  
Luke suddenly let out a scream or rage and power as the tornado tore towards the demon. It was knocked off its feet, but it got right back up and let out a cry of might, as it but up a barrier around itself.  
  
"Damn it!" Luke swore as he lost control of the tornado, and it spun out of control.  
  
"Its okay, you tried," Quatre tried to console him, but he just went right back to work trying new tactics.  
  
Luke raised his staff, slightly out of breath, but knowing that this was his only hope…… if only he could provide a safe escape for at least one of the fairies, he could save Katara.  
  
Luke sent another wave of energy out and a wall of vines suddenly sprouted from the ground and grew thick and wide, providing a shield for the fairies, from the evil spirit.  
  
The fairies began to flee, as the vines encircled the ghost and intruded through his barrier and wrapped themselves around it. It cried out in rage as it was held down by the vines. Luke was beginning to lose it, and the vine's growth started to slow down, their strength diminishing.  
  
"No buctuk vat gravitt!" the ghost shouted out at the top of its lungs in a deafening roar.  
  
"What did he just say?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"The lords will be avenged," Quatre spoke with a startling calmness.  
  
"How did you know that?" Duo asked surprised, and shocked at Quatre's knowledge.  
  
"I don't know," Quatre confessed meekly.  
  
"Weird……" Duo commented and shook his head. He was beginning to expect weird from everything else, but the Gundam Pilots stayed along the lines of normal, but Quatre had lately been going over the edge.  
  
"I know Duo, but I can't help it," Quatre sighed and lead his horse next to Luke's beautiful stallion.  
  
"Quatre, can you help me?" Luke looked at the small boy and Quatre nodded.  
  
Quatre placed his hand on Luke's shoulder and let the pain that Luke was feeling fill his very soul.  
  
The pain was excruciating, but Luke would need this to continue, and if it meant saving lives, then Quatre would do it. His heart could feel the stress of the enormous pain, and Quatre teetered on the edge of consciousness.  
  
Trowa wisely guided his horse to Quatre's side and steadied the rocking boy. He could feel the pain that the boy was in, and wished that he could help.  
  
Suddenly the ghost ripped one of the vines off his hands and lunged at the wall protecting the fairies. The vines immediately died at his touch and crumbled to the ground.  
  
"Fuck this all!" Luke cursed and ran his fingers through his long hair.  
  
"Shh," Quatre comforted, relieved that the pain had finally stopped. He wished he could take the guilt away, but he knew that that was impossible.  
  
"The fairies……" Luke looked up and saw the demon send out a black cloud of smoke from his mouth that killed every living thing in its path. Luke resorted to profanity again and held up his staff. Quatre could feel the same energy swirling around him as he did when he was at the castle. Luke was putting up another barrier to protect them.  
  
Quatre watched helplessly as all the fairies feel victim to the smoke, as each one died with screams of agony and sorrow. Quatre nearly fell over with the overwhelming sadness and death. His heart of the universe was aching more than he could stand.  
  
"Quatre," Trowa held Quatre's arms tightly and steadied the young boy as he sobbed in defeat.  
  
One young fairy came running towards them hurriedly.  
  
Her blonde hair was past her waist, flowing free and flowing behind her in a soft river of silk. She had two pieces of hair that served as bangs that fell as low as her breasts. She was adorned in glimmering jewelry.  
She had a long, coiling, metal snake wrapped around her upper right arm. She bore a gold colour necklace, from where what looked like a quartz diamond hung luxuriously. Her forehead was the most amazing part of all,  
it seemed that there was a blue diamond engraved in her head. It was circular, and above it was what seemed like a tattoo of a simple triangle, and below the diamond there were two similar and slightly smaller triangles, one to the right, and one to the right.  
  
She was wearing loose cloth tied in place by thick string. She was dressed all in blue, and her chest mostly exposed. She was a slight thing that seemed so fragile. Her skirt was inappropriately short, and her shirt barely covered what she had to offer. Her back was fully exposed, and the only decently clothed area of her was her feet.  
  
Her blue eyes were screaming with tear and fear, but she kept running, never taking her eyes off of her destination.  
  
"Help me please! Help me! The ghost…… it…… it killed my mother, please! You have to help me!" She sobbed as she tripped and fell onto a rock, blood pouring forth from her stomach. Her small, but tall figure amazingly frail.  
  
Luke let down his barrier for a moment and then rushed the fairy inside its protective walls.  
  
"Can you help me?" Luke spoke, as he looked dead into her eyes, fearful, and yet so needy.  
  
"Luke? Is that really you?" the woman let another tear slide down her cheek.  
  
"Yes, now can you help us?" Luke pleaded.  
  
"Will you kill the ghost?" She swallowed mournfully, tears staining her cheeks.  
  
"Yes, but you need to awaken Katara, she is unconscious right now, please help her!" Luke presented her with Katara.  
  
"I don't know…… she's pretty far gone……" the woman stroked Katara's hair gently, "I'll try."  
  
The woman stood back for a moment, and then took a praying position, with palms together and eyes closed. Her head slowly looked down as a light was formed from beneath her. The luminescent circle encompassed  
her and she was slowly raised from the ground. Her hair swirled around her in a surreal fashion…… defying the laws of gravity and spreading far out around her. Her brown hair moved to reveal large pointed ears and  
Luke gasped. The pilots looked on unknowing and unseeing. The girl's head suddenly shot up and a short blast of energy radiating from her and Katara inhaled sharply.  
  
"Katara!" Luke rushed to Katara's side and laid her on the forest ground carefully as the woman lowered herself to the ground softly.  
  
"Did it work?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Luke……" Katara fluttered her eyes open and Luke smiled.  
  
"I'm right here," he assured, and Katara smiled back. Suddenly Katara's eyes shot open and looked around.  
  
"No, no nonononononono," Katara shook her head and crawled backwards away from the ghost that was stepping nearer to her.  
  
"We need you to cast a purity spell," Luke sighed and knew what must have been going through Katara's mind. The fairy looked at her, begging her earnestly with her eyes.  
  
"I can't do it!" Katara yelled and got up and started running away. A wall of stones came up in front of her and she fell over backwards trying to stop herself from running into the wall.  
  
"Please Katara, I wouldn't ask you if I had any other choice!" Luke begged, "I love you Katara."  
  
"I know you do, but I can't do it! You know what happened last time……" Katara looked down at her dirties hands, covered in dirt and blood, shed by hundreds of already slaughtered fairies.  
  
"You need to, please Katara!" the fairy begged. Katara looked up at her and gasped.  
  
"Sage?" Katara left her mouth gaping in astonishment.  
  
"Please Katara, I need your help," Sage swallowed and looked at the approaching ghost.  
  
"You don't understand……" Katara shook her head.  
  
"Please?" Sage beseeched.  
  
Katara got up slowly and took a deep breath, "Put down the barrier."  
  
Luke complied and Sage looked on hopefully, and yet fearfully. Katara closed her eyes and she seemed to change, from being fearful to completely confident. Luke looked on worriedly. He didn't know what just happened, but her energy increased more than ten fold and it was still rising. He hadn't felt that power since the castle.  
  
Katara spread out her arms to form a cross. A bolt of lightening came down and stuck her with amazing force and energy. She was levitated and her face showed great pain. The lightening stayed, holding her in place as she cried freely. A single beam of light shot from her chest and went right through the approaching ghost. He seemed to evaporate into the air and then explode. The dome of energy hit with an enormous shockwave and  
a crackling sound boom.  
  
"That was a purity spell?" Duo had always envisioned it to be a whole less violent, but he shrugged it off and watched as Katara was suddenly dropped to the ground.  
  
"KATARA!" Luke ran after her and joined Sage as her side.  
  
"Is she okay?" Quatre rushed next to Luke and Sage.  
  
"She's probably in a coma right now," Luke sighed and shook his head.  
  
"What you talkin' ''bout? I'm just a little tired, I'll be fine Gramps," Katara rubbed her head as Luke gave her an astonished look.  
  
"What the fuck happened?" Luke shot at her angrily, and grabbed her arms, preparing to throw her, "The only person that called me Gramps is dead……"  
  
"I'm not dead, I'm not a demon and next time you touch me like that I will rip off your head, and trust me, I do not make empty threats," Katara snapped and got up.  
  
"Were you the one that killed all those people at the castle, and stole the cloaks?" Luke had to ask.  
  
"Yes, and if you don't stop bothering me I will pull another stunt like that, now shut up!" Katara snarled.  
  
//Control your temper or I'll take control again Katara. //  
  
//I know, I know. But hey, remember, no control. I say what I feel like saying and do what I feel like doing. //  
  
//Then you better change the way you feel or I'll do it for you. //  
  
//Just let me be in control for a few more hours, I miss this so much.//  
  
//I know. Okay, but as soon as you do something stupid I'm taking over, understood? //  
  
//Fine! //  
  
Katara smiled lightly and looked at Sage, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too. I haven't seen you since you convinced King Odin to take the throne back. How is the old bud?" Sage smiled while reminiscing.  
  
"He's dead, his son killed him," Katara went serious.  
  
"Ouch, sorry."  
  
"No problem, you didn't know," Katara might not have been very good at controlling her temper, but she tried to be rational in her actions.  
  
"Your ear is bleeding," Sage observed.  
  
"So it is," Katara brought her hand to her ear and saw that it came back soaked in blood.  
  
"I should take a look at that," Sage commented calmly.  
  
"You probably should," Katara dismounted and tried to hide the absolute fear that was taking over.  
  
Sage placed her hand on Katara's head and took a deep breath. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she cried out in anguish. She clutched her own head and started crying.  
  
"I'm sorry," Katara spoke softly in monotone.  
  
"Why didn't you come earlier?" Sage looked at her with tear stained eyes.  
  
"I didn't know till yesterday, and I was out most of the time," Katara answered meekly.  
  
"I can help you," Sage confirmed and gathered herself up.  
  
"I was worried," Katara told Sage honestly.  
  
"Don't worry," Sage placed her hand on Katara's forehead and took a deep breath. Small blue lights rose from the ground and swirled around the two. Katara started laughing, and Sage joined in with a chuckled or two,  
the reason untold to the pilots and Luke. Katara's laugh was consuming and addictive in its beauty. Duo watched in fascination as the blood that had been dripping from Katara's ear slowly reversed and was drawn  
back into its place. Sage laughed, but her facial expression showed so much pain. "Done."  
  
"Thank you," Katara hugged Sage quietly.  
  
"It isn't permanent, and it can still happen again," Sage informed Katara with a small whisper.  
  
"I know, but I need to do this," Katara whispered back, smiling with her words.  
  
"I'll be here to help you, but every time it happens tell me so I can help you before it gets bad," Sage kissed Katara's forehead.  
  
"I know," Katara nodded her head.  
  
"You should be dead," Sage told her softly and seriously.  
  
"I know," Katara answered gravely.  
  
"No one else would have survived that. You worry me so much sometimes," Sage laughed a little, "Of course I shouldn't worry, you have Luke to do that for you."  
  
"Isn't it the truth?" Katara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't go doing that a lot though, okay? I don't want to lose you just as I finally found you."  
  
"Heero and Duo need some medical attention," Katara announced in her normal voice again. Trying to change the subject.  
  
"They look fine to me," Sage stated glancing over them.  
  
"I know, I tried to cast a heal spell, but it didn't do the full job," Katara sighed.  
  
Heero wondered how the injury had managed to slip his mind. He was used to doing missions with such injuries, but he didn't understand how he could completely forget. Duo merely smiled. He was glad that she had  
done that, even if she hadn't told them, he liked to talk without the fear of fainting from agony.  
  
"I cast a forget spell," Katara whispered to Heero. Heero remained silent.  
  
Sage walked over to the two and placed her hand on their foreheads and after a moment she walked away.  
  
"That was all? No blue lights? No laughing? Not ANYTHING?" Duo seemed disappointed.  
  
"Only for the bigger ones sugah," Sage laughed and joined Katara once again.  
  
"Go see your mother," Katara instructed.  
  
"She's dead," Sage, informed Katara was a silent sob. Sage's expression suddenly changed from joy to sorrow. The pain aching her chest started to compel her to cry and she could feel the grief consuming her and  
controlling her. She fought desperately not to think about it, to delay the pain, but it kept coming.  
  
"Not yet," Katara put an arm around Sage's waist and led her across the field of dead fairies. Sage ignored them impassively. She wouldn't let this hurt her, she couldn't. She needed to be there for the fairies now,  
she needed to be strong.  
  
"Mother," Sage left Katara and rushed to a blue clad fairy that looked almost exactly like her, only with a few more wrinkles on her dirtied face.  
  
"Sage……" the mother spoke so softly she could barely be heard.  
  
"Don't die, please don't die, I still need you," Sage could feel the grief beginning to take hold, the sorrow eating at her while she watched her mother's life drain away. Hope causing irrational thoughts as she refused to face her logical side, dictating that she was as good as dead.  
  
"Take my stone, and take my spirit. You are the Queen now, you must protect the others," her mother coughed.  
  
"No, I can heal you, I can help you, don't give up, please! Mother!" Sage cried as the tears dripped steadily onto her mother's face.  
  
"You can't…… Sage, listen to me, I'm dying……" the mother choked out.  
  
"No, no you're not, you've survived worse! You're fine, you just need a little rest," Sage interrupted.  
  
"I have accepted this, you should……"  
  
"NO! Stop it! You're NOT dying! I don't want to hear it!" Sage screamed and put her hands over her ears.  
  
"Sage! Listen to me! I don't have much time…… left," her mother gasped and coughed again.  
  
"Mother!" Sage immediately propped her up against her chest.  
  
"Shh my child. I know that you are saddened, but you must listen. You are now the Queen. Now go and start the fairy kingdom over again. You are out only hope for survival. Be a good and wise Queen. Be fair and  
just, and rule with a sovereign peace that I strived for. I love you my daughter," she took a deep breath and held it for a moment.  
  
"Don't talk like that. Please don't. It's scaring me. I can't be Queen, I don't know how, I need you, don't leave me!" Sage managed to proclaim through broken sobs.  
  
"Remember, you will never be alone. I'm in so much pain Sage. You must take my spirit, my stone, and my life," she instructed calmly. Pain. She couldn't bear to see her in pain.  
  
"I love you Mother," Sage whispered as her mother smiled back.  
  
"I love you Sage."  
  
Sage took a deep breath and pulled out a small pocket knife-like object. She swallowed, closed her eyes in protest and dug her knife into the forehead of her mother. The boys watch from afar and Luke winced,  
knowing how painful it was to have their lifeline dug out of them. Heero and Trowa watched serenely, but Duo and Quatre were having a harder time digesting what Sage was doing. Wufei watched with honour and respect,  
recognizing the sacred ritual.  
  
Sage held the bloodied stone her hand and exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sage let another tear slide down her cheek and then she proceeded to lean over her mother. She opened her mother's mouth slightly and then inhaled deeply. Katara watched in awe as she saw Sage's mother's life force being sucked out of her in the form of a cloud of blue mist coming forth from her mouth.  
  
When Sage was done, she leaned over and hugged her mother fiercely.  
  
"I'm sorry Sage," Katara wrapped her arms around Sage from behind. They must have stayed like that for an eternity. Sage held fast to her mother and Katara was content in merely comforting Sage with a silent hold,  
hoping that the mere touch would serve its purpose.  
  
"Time to go," Luke instructed and led the boys away from Katara and Sage.  
  
"We're just going to leave them here?" Duo asked surprised at Luke's actions.  
  
"They're going to take a long time, best if we set up camp outside the forest and then wait for them there," Luke replied and led his horse down the path.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Quatre asked meekly.  
  
"Not talk about it. Sage will talk to you if she wants to," Luke informed Quatre quietly and watched as Katara and Sage disappeared from sight.  
  
  


  
Night had fallen and Katara and Sage had just come to the camp. Heero was surprised at the length of time it had taken to return, but he supposed that everyone mourned in his or her own separate ways. He was at least thankful that she was dealing with it healthily.  
  
"Hey Katara, hey Sage," Duo welcomed them and handed them both some local bird-like creature, cooked to perfection by Luke.  
  
"Thank you, uh…… what's your name?" Sage laughed a little.  
  
"Duo, Duo Maxwell, Shinigami," she added which earned another chuckle that appeared so foreign on her forlorn face. Tear stained eyes sagged and cried out to rest. Sage looked like she had been through hell and back, and Duo could respect that, of all people, he could respect that.  
  
"Hey Duo," Sage nodded with a kind smile, that only Duo could tell was forced.  
  
"Rest," Duo's words only fell on her ears.  
  
//I will…… later. //  
  
Duo was surprised at her use of telepathy and wondered why she had not just used that to find out his name, but excused the thought.  
  
Quatre smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. Luke glared at him, but eased a little when she graciously accepted. They stayed in the position for a minute or two, in complete silence, both understanding  
that they were joined in come incomprehensible way by their experiences. Quatre didn't know how she knew about his father, but he knew that she understood.  
  
When Sage finally released him, Quatre felt a peace inside of him. Quatre quickly prepared a bed for her. He knew how the nightmares would haunt her for months after, as the nightmares still often haunted him, but as long as she had friends and support, it would make the grieving easier. He just hoped she didn't do anything rash as he had done. Blowing up colonies was one way to grieve that he hoped she did not resort to.  
  
Sage gratefully laid down in the bed prepared by Quatre, "Thanks. What's your name?"

"Oh," Katara laughed a little, "You don't know their names do you. You know Duo and Luke, and the blonde is Quatre, the painfully tight ponytail guy is Wufei, the green tank top is Heero, and the one-eyed one is Trowa."  
  
"Interesting names," Sage looked them over and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"They come from Earth," Katara spoke softly.  
  
"Did you know them?" Sage asked curiously.  
  
"No, but I did meet the one that they are trying to save, her name is Relena," Katara informed and took a bite of the meat sitting in her hands.  
  
"Relena…… I've heard of her, isn't she like really rich and a major pacifist?" Sage asked trying to ignore the flood of memories of her mother teaching her not to fight. Sage wasn't like that anymore. Memories. That's all they were now. Memories.  
  
"Yeah, now rest, you've had a long day," Katara stroked a lock of hair out of Sage's face. Sage didn't look good though.  
  
"I'll sleep with you tonight," Katara assured and as Sage lay down, she pulled the blanket over them. Then slowly, but surely, Sage fell asleep by the firelight. Katara smiled. All of them where now tucked into their  
blankets, snug and warm. Katara stared at Heero.  
  
Heero could feel her gaze on him and it was eerily disturbing. He didn't know what was wrong, but he didn't like her. He clutched at his side, it was burning him. The dragon had grown bigger, and Heero was starting to  
become concerned. He was hoping that Sage had gotten rid of it when she had healed his arm properly. What was going on?  
  
Katara continued to stare at him. He was in pain. Perfect. He was like meat to her, just like the meat that she had been eating earlier. Just a piece of meat for the picking. She glared at him hungrily. She wanted him. She needed him. She was going to have him.

~End Part 6 -- Of Ghosts and Fairies~

  
Author's Tidbits: That's it, no more 16 pagers. I sure write a lot……Okay, well that was weird. I really screwed that one up, but maybe I'll make up for it with Heero torture! Muhahahaha! Hee hee, sorry to all you  
Heero fans, I'll try not to mess him up that bad, (yeah right). Anyways…… Luv always to Tiff, my faithful friend and bud, and to Steph, the most awesome and amazing web mistress! Thanx for all the hard work putting up  
my stories so fast! You guys rock! And to Torin who suggested the Heero torture, sorry it took so long to get to! Anyways, g2g work on part 7 and piss off all the web hosts, c ya!


	7. Into the Depths of One's Soul Part A: Di...

  
  
**

Two Worlds

**  
  
**E-mail**: Lyndaura  
  
  
**Title**: Two Worlds  
**Author**: Lyndaura  
**E-mail**: Heero_forever@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own 'em… well I do, but shh! Don't tell!  
**Spoilers**: TWT? AU  
**Rating**: NC 17  
**Pairings**: None  
**Archive**: Ask and you shall receive  
**Warnings**: Heero torture, violence, weirdness, language, oh yeah, and OOC but I'll explain that at the end, right now I don't want to give away the plot.  
**C&C**: I accept death threats, compliments, suggestions, flames and money.  
**Authors Notes**: THIS PART IS DEDICATED TO STEPH FOR ALL HER HARD WORK IN POSTING  
MY WORKS OF CRAP! THANK YOU! By the way I have rewritten this for the millionth time. This isn't close to what I wanted, but I am not willing to rewrite it. By the way thanks to Torin who suggested Heero torture, and many thanks to Tiff and Kayley for her support. You are amazing! And this chapter will be split in three parts to get all the Heero torture in. Sorry all you Heero fans. Oh yeah, and major weirdness, but then again, when am I ever normal? Don't you dare say anything Pyro…  


  


_

Part 7: Into the Depths of One's Soul - Part A  
Diving into the Abyss

_  


  
  


  


  


  
The void seemed to consume Heero and intoxicate his body. The nothingness almost soothed away the constant pain that plagued Heero. He was no longer vulnerable to the guilt and grief that haunted his heart and his mind every living moment, and perhaps even in death. Heero wasn't thinking, just merely existing. He enjoyed being here… wherever here was. That was something he couldn't say previously, this was the first time in his life when  
he had enjoyed existing. It was a miracle to be savored.  
  
But he couldn't stay. He wanted to stay… this was the only place with peace for him. But he couldn't stay. He didn't know what it was, but something was drawing him away from it, something was calling out to him. This wasn't for him. He didn't belong here. He didn't belong anywhere though. He was forever….  
  
"Heero…" a familiar voice whispered into the bliss of the void. The slight sound among the silence nearly deafening, "Are you lost?"  
  
"I've been lost ever since I was born," Heero's words came though he didn't speak them.  
  
"What would you say if I could give you what you want? A sense of belonging, an end to the pursuit of knowledge that you constantly strive for daily, and the knowledge of your true love, and the power that you long for. The power to save Relena, the power to get home, the power to save the two worlds. What would you say Heero?" Heero tried to focus on the voice, but found his mind still absent. He was vaguely aware of something changing… something moving. His mind was swirling with ideas and thoughts, but none coherent. Was he drugged?  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" one thought reigned among the rest and Heero found the words verbalized, though he was not the one speaking them. He could no more explain the events then comprehend them.  
  
"My name is Peace. You may recognize my voice though, it was a voice randomly picked from your memory," the woman lied, but Heero was too confused and disoriented to notice.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Heero didn't know how or why he was speaking. He had no such intention to speak, and was not aware of speaking; yet his thoughts were verbalized as soon as they passed through his mind.  
  
"Welcome to the bridge between your mind and your soul," Heero finally felt something solid beneath his feet. It was cold and hard… and he suddenly realized he was curled into a fetal position.  
  
"Is this a dream?" Heero hated having all his thoughts spoken.  
  
"Far from it," He could finally pin the voice to one person.  
  
Katara.  
  
"Do you want to find yourself? Do you want the knowledge that you seek? Do you want to know your true love? Do you want the power?" Heero felt someone touch his arm gently. Suddenly he opened his eyes and a very different Katara was staring back into his Prussian eyes.  
  
Her body was the same size, but everything else was different. Her red dress was now the deepest black Heero had ever seen, a black so pure that it could not be mimicked on any real world. Her crystal belt was gone and her eyes were a deep onyx that would put Wufei to shame. Her hair was the deepest shade of night, her lips were adorned with a deep purple, and her eyes outlined with the same. She seemed so pale now… so fragile. Heero was suddenly hoisted up from the stone floor as he looked around. The room was pure white, and Peace stood out against the hard walls. There were two doors on either side.  
  
"Do you want these things?" her voice was so soft and alluring Heero felt drawn to her instantly. She was just so vulnerable and sad. She possessed a misery that could only be reflected in his eyes.  
  
"Yes," his voice echoed through the room, though his mouth did not move.  
  
"Then come with me," she held out a thin hand and Heero wasn't even aware that he had accepted it until he was lead to one of the doors.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Heero finally felt his own mouth move, a feeling that seemed so foreign now.  
  
"Into the depths of your soul."  
  
Heero was suddenly afraid. Not a nervous, scared afraid, like a child afraid to present in front of the class, but a full fear that engulfed his very being. He had never been scared before, and now he was so consumed with it his body froze. He knew what was in his soul; death, grief, suffering and guilt. He had tried to ignore and kill his soul for those very reasons; he couldn't be a soldier and have a soul. He thought he had lost it, but now he was faced with the very truth. He had a soul, and he was going to have to face it now.  
  
"Open the door Heero. Don't worry, I will be right here by your side the entire time," Peace smiled at him, but he felt the fear only well up inside him, ripping and clawing at him, begging him not to go forth.  
  
Heero turned to her and saw a sight that was no less comforting. Mounted on her back, hidden away from view, were two bat wings curled up and pressed against her back. They were quite large, and he had no idea how he could have missed them before, but this was the first time that he had seen her from the side. They spanned the length of her, and were quite gothic to match her attire. There were two horns, each sprouting from the tips of the wings, both soaked with blood. Heero quickly diverted his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
Despite the feelings raging within him, he saw his hand travel up to the door handle and slowly twist it open.  
  
"Don't be afraid Heero," the words provided no comfort or relief.  
  
Heero was blasted with a shot of cold air as he peered inside. It was completely deserted. It was just a wasteland of ice and snow that ranged for miles towards his left and right. The only thing stopping it from expanding in front of him was a tall wall that blocked everything. There was no end to its height, and no  
boundaries to its length. Heero looked at it in amazement.  
  
"This is all?" he mocked. He was surprised at his own sarcasm. He was barely ever sarcastic, if at all. He didn't seem to be himself at all, yet somehow it seemed so natural.  
  
"No, this is just the first layer. In order to get all that I told you, you must pass all the layers, mentally and physically. You must figure out what each part represents, and you must pass the physical barrier," Peace wrapped her wings around her to shield her from the viscous wind.  
  
Heero walked towards the wall. He wasn't very good with metaphors, but he knew his own soul well enough to know that this was the barrier that he put up to seclude the pain and suffering from others, and from himself.  
  
"This is the wall that I put up to shield everyone else from my soul," Heero said reluctantly.  
  
"What else?" Peace moved beside him and touched the stonewall. It was so cold…  
  
"And to keep it from me," Heero answered almost ashamed.  
  
"Good. Now you must pass the physical barrier," Peace saw that Heero was starting to shiver in the subzero temperatures and drew one wing around him and pulled him close to her.  
  
Heero felt the warmth invading him and pressed in closer. He was not usually open to physical contact, but now he needed it, and wanted it in some subconscious form. He didn't know why he was doing these things, under normal circumstances, he knew that he would be arguing this was a dream, and pulling away from Peace, but now he wanted her close, and he wanted to stay, and he wanted to go through his soul, even though he knew what was on the other side of that wall. Strangely though, somehow the thought that he was cuddling with something that resembled a demon never came to mind.  
  
"Are you fucking crazy? How can I?" Heero knew that the wall around his soul was very thick, and not easily broken. He wasn't aware that it was broken at all. No one had gotten through. At least none that came to mind.  
  
"Think about it Heero. Who do you let close to you?" Peace coaxed.  
  
"No one," Heero knew that was a lie. He had let the pilots close to him. Not very close, but enough to see him when he was his true self, occasionally.  
  
"You can't lie to yourself Heero, it only works for so long. That is why we are here, to put an end to those lies," her solemn voice cut deep into Heero, and the fear arose again after its momentary lapse.  
  
"Screw you bitch," Heero tried to cover up his fear with anger, but Peace could see right through it.  
  
"Screw you too, now answer the damn question," Peace snapped back.  
  
"I let the pilots in," Heero finally admitted. The hatred for himself started to grow rapidly. Feelings of being weak, and invaded set in. He didn't want them close to him, he would only hurt them. How much had he hurt them now? He didn't want to think of the possibilities.  
  
"And? There is someone else…" Peace unraveled her wing from Heero and he stepped closer to the wall.  
  
"There is no one else," Heero was stubbornly quite aware of his lying.  
  
"Stop lying Heero. You will never live through this if you don't stay true to yourself, we are seeking truth, not a fabrication Heero," Peace explained and waited impatiently.  
  
"Relena," Heero finally confessed after a moment of silence. Hatred for her and himself raged inside him and he struggled to keep himself from taking his anger out on the wall.  
  
A crack broke through the wall. Heero reached and traced the lines delicately with his fingers.  
  
"Tell me why," Peace placed a hand on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know," Heero growled angrily. He didn't know why control was so hard, he usually was in control and calm, but now he was on the verge of exploding, and he had no clue why he was acting so different.  
  
"You know, you just don't know you know," Peace had to fight back the laughter at the phrase. It was true though, he knew. Everyone knew why he or she did things; they just need to find out for themselves. "Think about it Heero, I mean what is so different about them?"  
  
"Fuck I hate this," Heero breathed deeply. "I guess I could relate to them. They had all been through the pain I had. Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were all soldiers like me. They knew what I was going through," Heero was guessing, but as the crack deepened and spread through the wall, he knew that he was on the right track.  
  
"Continue," Peace moved in front of Heero and leaned against the wall, her skirt rushing past her in the wind. She looked deeply into his eyes. She wanted to know how he was doing emotionally. This was the easiest of the tasks, but for someone like Heero it could be difficult to admit things that may be viewed as weaknesses from his point of view. She gazed into his deep blue eyes and saw the turmoil. She didn't want him to suffer. If he suffered too much, he would be of no use to her.  
  
"Relena… she was always fucking there, fascinated with me. She saw me as hope, even though I had lost mine. She was such a bitch. I don't know… I couldn't really relate to her though, I mean I was a soldier and she was a damn pacifist," Heero shook his head.  
  
"Don't lie to yourself, if you want to get out of this anytime soon, you better start forgetting about your damn pride and start thinking. You know this; you just aren't willing to admit it. If you want I can leave and you can be stuck here until you get it through your stubborn head that lying won't get you anywhere!" Peace angrily blared. Her face was starting to turn red, and her wings suddenly burst open and stretched their entire length.  
  
"I don't fucking know how I could relate to her!" Heero snarled, enraged by her comments.  
  
"Yes you do, think about it! How did you relate to the other pilots?" Peace ground her teeth in protest to Heero's claims.  
  
"They went through the same thing as me, they went through the goddamn war, and were fighting for fucking peace the whole time but only seeing goddamn fucking death," Heero answered finally letting the things out that he had longed to let out for the longest time. He remembered all the death, the blood, and the grieving families. When he had killed Noventa, and when he had faced all of his family. Heero thought about it for a moment,  
"Fighting for peace, but only seeing death…" the thoughts tore through him violently. The anger and the sorrow building up for years were finally let out, and now Heero could barely stand the feeling of guilt that he had hoped to kill so long ago.  
  
"Exactly," Peace could feel the wall breaking and cracking behind her.  
  
"All she wanted was her damn peace, but all she ever saw was death and destruction," Heero remembered hearing about her father's death, and being at the attack on the Sank Kingdom. Peace moved away from the wall and folded her wings back behind her back and watched as the cracks spread like a vine throughout the wall. Heero walked up to the wall and started pounding on it with his feet and hands. Letting out all the anger and rage that poured through his heart. The crimes committed, and the hurt felt finally got their turn to wreak havoc inside of Heero.  
  
Finally a piece of the wall gave way. Heero stared at his work of art. Half the wall was crumbling at his feet. Heero started at the hole he had made. He couldn't see the end of the tunnel, but he knew how thick the wall that he had made around his soul was, and he wasn't surprised. So Heero started crawling through.  
  
What met him half way through was the strong stench of death and blood. The metallic scent was overwhelming and Heero could barely breathe. He remembered this odor. It was the odor of the battlefield. Memories that were long since buried reared their ugly head and Heero could feel himself breaking down. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.  
  
Heero finally pulled his head out from the thick wall and found himself quickly falling.  
  
It seemed like he was falling for an eternity that lasted only a split second. Finally he felt his body hit something hard and the felt it give way. Although he body felt like it was being slapped, he still struggled to figure out where he was. He was surrounded by something oozy, something thick and liquid. Suddenly he knew what he was struggling to keep his head above.  
  
Blood.  
  
"What the fuck?" Heero shouted, disoriented.  
  
He was swimming in blood. The thought was disturbing and enough to cause him to start panicking. Death surrounded him on all sides. The smell, the feel, the very though controlled him. He could feel himself start to hallucinate, seeing things that weren't there. The dead bodies, hearing the screaming, the memories took hold of him as he struggled to decipher what was real and what was not. Then the thought occurred to him that maybe he had the power to make his fears appear. He tried to stop thinking and concentrate on swimming, and he finally started to calm down somewhat as the illusions disappeared, but the noises of screaming, gunshots, explosions and dying filled the air.  
  
He frantically began kicking his legs and trying to tread through the awful thickness as it invaded his nostrils and soaked through him. His hair was covered in the substance as it dripped into his eyes. He tried desperately to  
rid himself of the salty metallic taste but found his efforts to only cause more blood to take its place.  
  
Heero felt something pulling him under, something grabbing at his legs. He tried to kick at them, but a thin bony hand latched itself onto Heero's foot and tugged at it. Heero couldn't see through the thick mess, and tried in vain to keep his head above the blood. It thickly coated his face and filled his mouth and nostrils as the hand pulled him deeper down. Heero kicked furiously to rid himself of the creature.  
  
He felt his foot make contact with something soft and it easily gave way. Whatever had been pursuing him before stopped their efforts. Heero used his last ounce of energy left and swam to the surface. Heero tried to wipe the blood from his eyes, but the blood only smeared across his face, and was quickly replaced with more.  
  
Heero felt along blindly for something, anything to hold onto. Another object brushed past his foot and he tried his best to maneuver his leg away from it, but the thick blood made every motion tedious and strenuous.  
  
Finally Heero felt something solid brush past his fingers. He tried to grasp the object, but found it to be soft and silky like…  
  
Hair.  
  
Heero didn't care that his eyes were thoroughly soaked in blood and opened his eyes to see his own head bobbing up and down staring at him through dead and unseeing eyes. His skin was so pale, yet coated with dried blood. Heero went into another panic and tried desperately to swim away from the head. The eyes continually stared at him, blank and bloodstained.  
  
"Peace! Peace!" Heero called out, ignoring his pride and recognizing his helplessness. He hated his helplessness, but he knew that he would not get out of this unless he had something sane to hold on to. He could feel his sanity slipping. He was drowning in blood and he had just seen himself die.  
  
Did he just kill himself?  
  
No, it couldn't be. He killed something that looked like him, but he didn't kill himself or else he wouldn't be alive right now. Heero tried to think clearly, but found it difficult with all the damned screaming.  
  
"I am here Heero," Peace's voice soothed away his panic, but the fact that he was drowning in blood still gnawed away at him.  
  
"Get me out of this fucking place!" Heero commanded desperately, throwing all calmness aside.  
  
"I can't," Peace finally appeared beside Heero, flying slightly above him.  
  
"How the hell do I get out of here?" Heero shouted to her, but as two bloody hands grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him down, he lost all thought and merely tried to exterminate what was trying to kill him.  
  
Whatever Peace said was lost to Heero as he was pulled into the sea of blood. He opened his eyes to see what was happening, but his eyes merely stung more and saw crimson.  
  
Heero kicked and screamed at the creature to let go, but it merely sped up the pace and drew Heero deeper down. The fear was intoxicating as the realization that he was going to die burned through him. His lungs ached and begged for the much needed oxygen.  
  
He finally bent over and grabbed the thing by its hair. He felt it loosen its grip on his legs. He suddenly cracked its head to the side and felt the neck snap.  
  
Just like he had been taught.  
  
The beast let go and Heero swam upwards with much fervor as he felt his lungs giving in the temptation to swallow the blood. As he broke through the surface he devoured as much air as he get, along with some blood. He coughed violently as he spat up more blood to add to the sea of scarlet.  
  
"Are you okay Heero?" Peace flew down so she was just above him.  
  
"What the hell is this place?" Peace just merely shook her head.  
  
Heero felt the fatigue begin to take over as his legs tired and his arms ached. He looked around fervently for a rock or a place to rest, but his search produced no fruit. While Heero was seeking for a refuge, he saw something bobbing up and down nearby. It didn't take long to identify the odd angle of the neck as the body of the boy he had just killed. He also recognized the distinct tank top, now long dyed red, and the spandex shorts. It was another copy of him.  
  
Heero stopped for a moment and realized that everyone in the sea were copies of him.  
  
They were all him.  
  
Heero didn't like what he was starting to realize. If they were all him, then all the blood was his.  
  
It was all his blood.  
  
"Its all my own damn blood," Heero looked up to Peace with horror in his eyes. He was going to drown in his own blood. He was swimming in a sea of his own blood.  
  
"Yes it is Heero," Peace let a single tear add to the salt of the sea.  
  
Heero felt something move close to him. He turned toward it and saw nothing. Then something a mere foot away from him emerged from the water.  
  
At first it was only a small tuff of hair, but then half a head. Heero recognized the unorganized and scruffy hair and knew that it was him. The slowly rising head soon revealed a pair of closed eyes. If continued to rise until all  
of the eyes were exposed, and half of the nose. Suddenly, as if for no reason at all, it stopped. Heero was frozen with a mix of fear and morbid fascination.  
  
Heero began breathing heavily as it just floated there for a moment, unmoving and unseeing. Until suddenly its eyes shot open, revealing fresh Prussian eyes, staring right back at his with a sinister hunger.  
  
Heero stopped moving and found himself sinking again. He desperately began to flail his limbs. They were so tired and he was tempted to just not move and drown, but giving up had never been an option. Especially now.  
  
The clone of him became a more pressing matter as more tuffs of hair started to appear. At first there were only a few of them, ten at the most, but then more and more started to appear, until there was easily fifty.  
  
Heero twisted his neck around to see how many were behind him. There were approximately fifty more. More and more tuffs of hair, and then heads, and half faces started appearing. Soon there were more than a thousand of them, surrounding him for as far as the eye could see.  
  
"How do I get rid of them?" Heero grunted through his clenched teeth.  
  
"The same way that you made the crack in the wall," Peace could feel her wings start to ache from flying for so long, but she stayed exactly where she was. She knew she could only do so much, but Heero needed to take action soon. His fear was practically paralyzing him. She began to seriously question his strength. She knew him to be determined and strong, but that was when he had his cool calculating persona to help him, now he was faced with the real him, and she didn't know if he would survive.  
  
"This is my blood, so I am bleeding right?" Heero knew that he would have to talk out loud in order to get what this layer meant.  
  
"Yes," Peace was grateful that he was starting to talk as the bodies grew closer and closer to him.  
  
"There are just so fucking many of me," Heero looked around hoping to see an answer, but only more faces met him.  
  
"Number has nothing to do with it," Peace informed and then saw as some of the rise high enough above the water to show their teeth, their blood thirst and vengefulness evident.  
  
"Shit, why aren't they attacking me?" Heero asked in vain. Peace was silent, but Heero was suddenly lunged at by one of the duplicates. Heero tried to dodge it and watched as it attacked another duplicate and suddenly an entire war broke loose around him. Heero tried desperately to fight off the biting and clawing animals. He tried to scream above their wailing as more bodies filled the sea of death.  
  
Somehow the fear seemed to subside for a moment as Heero fought off the monsters. Killing one after another, he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body, rejuvenating his muscles, and casting away the fatigue.  
  
"They want to kill me," Heero screamed and found a 'Heero' near him suddenly choke and die. He found the realization that they WANTED to do this intriguing. It was interesting to see so many driven by death. It reminded him so much of himself…  
  
"They want to fucking kill each other," Heero saw another one's head explode. Heero tried desperately to think as another one tackled him and pulled him under the surface. Heero struck it a few times until it finally relented a little in its combat. Heero took advantage of that fact and brought his hand down on the other's neck and felt more than heard a satisfying snap.  
  
Heero finally dragged himself to the surface and saw Peace looking on terrified.  
  
"The bastards want to kill," Heero saw another clone rip out its eyes and then sink below the surface. He knew the energy and enthusiasm in killing. He had once demonstrated that exact feature. Heero wondered if he still did.  
  
"I want to kill," Heero swallowed as he realized the answer. He wanted to kill. He was killing his soul by killing others, but he was enjoying their death.  
  
He wanted to kill.  
  
He always did, it was like he was born to do it. He needed to fulfill some long lost desire to end others lives.  
  
"I was meant to kill, and for that reason my soul is dying," Heero tried by Peace shook her head. That wasn't the full answer but yet another boy's skin bubbled off and left only bits of flesh and bone left.  
  
"You weren't meant to kill Heero," Peace specified the part of his statement that was wrong.  
  
"I enjoy killing and that kills my fucking soul," Heero repeated and another body near him let out a deafening shriek of anguish and then turned to Heero with pleading eyes and then sank below the surface and was quickly cannibalized. He knew it all along, and yet he never realized it. He did enjoy killing. Memories that he had shut out long ago came to the surface. He remembered laughing after killing. He wanted, and enjoyed killing. A  
dirty secret revealed itself and Heero felt ashamed. Even after the failed mission so long ago, he could still remember seeing the family members of Noventa and pleading with them to kill him.  
  
"But part of me still hates killing," Heero tried and a boy next to him covered his eyes with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut and then his eyes exploded out of his head. The level of the sea seemed to be rising rapidly. He hadn't always hated killing, but he knew the pain now. He knew what death and pain were like and he hated it. He should know he lived it everyday of his life. But he still enjoyed killing. He was certainly an enigma.  
  
Loves to kill, hates death.  
  
"Only part of me wants to kill," Heero tried to work the words through his mind.  
  
"You are so close, but you are only thinking about killing, what about the other aspects?" Peace tried to guide. She hated how close he was, but at this rate he would never get it.  
  
Another 'Heero' lunged at him and Heero tried to fight off his violently abusive hands as they tore at his face. Heero finally found his concentration and grabbed his neck and broke it easily with a satisfying snap.  
  
As he did that, the level of the blood raised another inch. Heero struggled to tread the water again, and got himself high enough above the water to breathe again.  
  
"Why did the blood just raise so fucking high?" Heero asked Peace angrily. He had nearly died again.  
  
"Think about what you just did Heero," Peace instructed.  
  
"I just broke his neck," Heero whispered to himself, "I just broke his neck," Heero repeated louder. It hurt his soul to kill himself.  
  
"I'm killing myself," Heero spoke and three more clones' heads exploded.  
  
"My soul is dying because when I kill, I kill myself," Heero tried and two more clones died gruesome deaths.  
  
"Think about it Heero, when do you kill yourself?" Peace tried, she was as helpless as Heero, and she hated it with a passion.  
  
"You bitch, why can't you just tell me?" Heero rubbed his head. It was hurting due to all the screaming around him.  
  
"You have to figure it out for yourself or else you will not get what I promised you," Peace explained painfully.  
  
"I kill myself when I kill," Heero felt someone grab him from behind and try to strangle him, but he twisted himself out of his grasp and punched the boy in the face and then cracked his neck.  
  
"When do you kill?" Peace tried asking a different question.  
  
Heero thought about it for a moment. All the memories of everyone he had ever killed. He had never really sat down and thought about all the death. He always had a mission to deal with, or repairs, or Duo. He wanted to laugh at the thought, but another scream cut through his mind. "I kill when I have to," Heero thought about it while he wiped brains off of his face, "When I am on missions."  
  
Five more copies died.  
  
"This is what my mission do to my soul," The revelation his Heero hard as he saw what his life was doing to his soul. All the death and destruction was tearing him apart inside. He had known, but had assumed that he had killed his soul. He was so stubbornly stupid sometimes. Heero looked around and saw the brutal fighting proceeding around him.  
  
Thirty more soldiers died.  
  
"I am in a sea of fucking blood shed by my soul when I am on missions and I kill myself, because I am killing others," Heero tried and another fifty clones died and the blood began to reside as the levels of the sea sank.  
  
"There is one more thing that you have to know," Peace looked around and saw only a few clones left. All of the had been either kill by Heero or each other.  
  
"What?" Heero was finally starting to catch his breath. The fatigue on his mind, and his body was wearing him thin.  
  
"Think about killing yourself and killing others," Peace bit her lip absentmindedly.  
  
Heero thought for a moment. When he was on a mission, he was killing himself when he killed others. When he was on a mission he was killing himself. Heero's thoughts traveled to the self-destruct button that felt so familiar in his hands.  
  
"I'm fucking self-destructive," Heero finally spoke and Peace appeared to be relieved.  
  
"Yes you are," Peace smiled and flew over into the scenery. The blood level began to drop even more and soon Heero could see and end to the sea. There was a beach in the distance. Heero swam towards it, following Peace.  
  
The blood seemed thinner now, and his arms and legs felt more alive. He had made it past the second layer of his soul. Although physically he was rejuvenated, emotionally it was different. He was tired and needed rest. He had never been truly frightened until he had been drowning in his own blood, being pulled under by himself, and discovering his soul in order to survive, as his self-destructiveness ripping him apart. That was only the second layer. How many would there be?  
  
Heero finally dragged himself onto the beach and saw Peace there. She was smiling. The sight was strange given her gothic look, but Heero tried to ignore it. He panted hard as he tried to catch his breath. He needed a break. He couldn't take much more of this.  
  
"Welcome to the third layer."  


  
_

~End Part 7A – Diving into the Abyss~

_  


  
**Author's Tidbits**: I promised to explain why Heero is so OOC, okay just so you know, my explanation of that is that he had to 'leave his mind' in order to get into his soul, remember the whole bridge between his mind and soul? Anyways, so now he can still think and stuff, but he doesn't have the coldness that his mind provides. This is the normal self, not the soldier (although the knowledge of killing is still there). Make sense? Of course it doesn't, this is me! Please don't kill me all you Heero fans! Well, that was rather interesting to write. I don't know if that was good or not, and right now I don't care. Keep those e-mails coming please! Thanks so much! I would really like to know if anyone is reading this crap that comes out at 2:00 a.m., can you tell? Pyro refuses to come to me during the day, what can I say? Coffee… need more coffee… 


	8. 7B: Emotional Battlegrounds

  
  
**

Two Worlds

**  
  
**E-mail**: Lyndaura  
  
  
**Title**: You should know by now.  
**Author**: ME!  
**E-mail**: Heero_forever@hotmail.com, as usual  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own 'em… well I do, but shh! Don't tell!  
**Spoilers**: TWT? AU  
**Rating**: NC 17  
**Pairings**: None  
**Archive**: Ask and you shall receive  
**Warnings**: Usual stuff  
**C&C**: Feed an attention starved kid.  
**Authors Notes**: THIS PART IS DEDICATED TO TIFF FOR HER SUPPORT AND E-MAILS! LUV YA GURL! Tiff is awesome by the way. She was the first person to e-mail me with comments. She is now my best friend for that fact alone. But other than that she is interesting, funny and great to talk to! Everyone applaud for her! Yay! All right, now on to the story. It's very straightforward. Heero gets tortured and my general weirdness, what else can I warn you about? Pyro George hates this one, but I'm not writing it again. There is only so much a muse can do. Um… upon writing this I think there might be 5 or 6 Heero torture parts. Sorry.  


  


_

Part 7: Into the Depths of One's Soul - Part B  


_

_Emotional Battlegrounds_

  


  
  


  


  


Heero glanced up and down the beach and couldn't figure out what part of it was the third layer. Peace shook her head and helped Heero up. Heero brushed away some of the sand, and tried to get some blood off, but it had permanently stained his shirt and shorts. Peace shrugged and handed Heero a sword with a dove engraved on the handle, she then motioned for Heero to follow her into the forest that lay about 100 feet in front of them.  
  
Heero followed quietly and kept a vigilant eye. Peace was silent as she made her way through the lush and dense forest. The pathway was well kept and there weren't any plants on the path, or intruding in their way. Peace merely stayed quiet knowing that the next layer would be almost as bad as the last. He didn't know what his training had done to him. Peace ran a hand through his long loose hair and wished that she could take back her decision and get out of here. Maybe it would ease her conscience if she didn't have to watch the torture.  
  
Peace could see the clearing in the distance accompanied by loud rolling thunder. She knew that a storm was fast approaching which would only make the battle worse. Heero followed diligently and only wished that the screaming that had carried over from the previous layer would stop. They were fainter now, but each one cut into his mind like a brutal knife, hacking away at his sanity. Again and again they persisted, making Heero cringe and constantly get distracted. He hated those voices… ancient echoes from his past that only reminded him of past sins. Not that it mattered anymore.  
  
The trees began to twist and waver at the sudden gust of wind that tore through the forest as a loud scream that rung louder than the rest filled Heero's ears. Heero flinched at the ear-piercing shriek and clenched his sword tighter. He knew that voice.  
  
"We're here," Peace exited the forest and Heero came out into a rectangle clearing. He could now see the approaching storm clouds that were almost over the field. There in his mist was a horrible sight, as there stood three armies.  
  
One was quite small, all dressed in white as the soldiers stood out against the dark back round, and they're only weapon was a small shield that they held with pride and honour. They were quiet and had no real motivation to fight, but stood their ground nonetheless. The leader seemed brave enough, but he definitely didn't want to fight. His white horse was the only horse out of the whole troop, but stood tall and firm, yet somehow quite fragile.  
  
In the middle of the field, there was an army slightly larger that was completely clothed in grey. The army had small swords and nothing more. The leader didn't seem happy about the other two armies, and Heero viewed him as more of a pessimist, in the fact that although his army was ready and poised to fight, he knew he was going to lose, and also die. Heero couldn't blame him, but he knew that if he was going to think that way, he was truly doomed. His face was so forsaken and depressed Heero knew that the man wanted to die. His horse almost displayed the same image of him. Lost and filled with sorrow. Hollow eyes reflected nothing but grave depression and bleakness. Even though the army was better off than the white, with only the top officials having horses, the army knew their fate, and with mournful hearts they rose to meet it.  
  
Heero felt sorry for the two armies, because in comparison, the dark army outnumbered them at least ten to one. The dark army was adorned in black and had clear superiority. They were faceless and cold, unlike the other army; they all bore large swords, spears, horses, arrows and large thick shields. Heero knew the outcome of the battle before it even started. The three armies were at a face off, and all that was left was for someone to make the first move.  
  
One of the superior officers from the dark army stepped forth and faced Heero. He was tall and well built with a large frame and dark hair. His eyes were an undeterminable colour. He was one of the only soldiers that actually had a face, and it was a scarred, menacing one at that. Heero tried not to be intimidated by his actions, but found he struck a fear in Heero's heart that he was not aware he had.  
  
"Heero," he called out chuckling a sinister laugh.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Heero shouted back, determined not to let the officer know he was scared.  
  
"You can not lie to yourself," the officer spat to his side and with a swift movement of his hand a young girl was brought forth. She was wearing battered and blood stained clothes. Her upper lip was swollen and her nose was bleeding. Her hands were tired together tightly as her hands were a deep shade of purple, and there was blood trickling down her arm. There were tear-streaks down her face, and her hair was matted. Her cries for help were merely muffled by the gag around her mouth. Her eyes were red and tear-stained, but they only pleaded to be saved. She twisted her head and looked helplessly at Heero as she was shoved to the ground, forced to bow in front of the leader.  
  
"Relena…" Heero breathed and felt the sudden urge to slit the man's throat.  
  
"So be it," the man commanded and the girl was brought before the commander. Heero got ready to run at the officer, but knew that was not an option as he saw the many guards that were surrounding him. Peace knew what he was thinking. He had finally overcome his self-destructiveness.  
  
The commander descended off his horse and drew his sword, "She was an easy bitch to catch. Gave right up. But she always said you would come and save her. Such blind faith in you. So very blind."  
  
Heero watched in horror as Relena's head was yanked up by her hair and the tall dark man smiled as he looked into Relena's eyes, filled with dread and terror. He took his drawn sword and pressed it against her neck. "Are you seeing this Heero?"  
  
Heero was silent and knew what he was going to do. In one swift moment the commander brought his blade across her neck, but just as he was about to cut he stopped. "No, wait…" the commander ordered for her to face Heero. He watched as they grabbed Relena's arms violently and twisted her until she was facing Heero. Heero could see the whites of her eyes as the commander stood behind her.  
  
Relena was screaming with all her might. Heero could hear the muffled screams through the gag. The commander undid her gag and Heero could clearly hear her yelling and screaming his name over and over again, begging for his help. It echoed through the forest untamed, and he felt a shiver work its way down his back as it rang over and over again. He tightened his grip on his sword and inched forward. Peace placed a gentle hand on his shoulder though and shook her head. There was nothing that he could do.  
  
Heero watched helplessly as officer took his sword and ran it smoothly along Relena's throat. Her soft, untainted neck was now cut wide open and blood was streaming over it. The cut wasn't deep, but enough to slit her windpipe. Relena tried to scream, but it only came out as a bloody whimper. Heero ground his teeth together and watched in humiliation and hatred as Relena slowly suffocated and bleed to death.  
  
Tears threatened Heero's eyes as saw her suffer. She lay on the ground whimpering and crying as the guards and the soldier laughed at her weakness. Heero had to control his breathing, but seeing her die was eating away at him, her eyes pleading with him. Heero tried to look strong for her, but he could feel his legs starting to tremble. Peace closed her eyes. Something was finally getting through to his heart. Breaking the barrier in the first layer had finally worked.  
  
But no tears fell. Heero stayed calm and looked as unemotional as ever as Relena looked at him with love, hate and fear at all the same time. She loved him. Heero knew that she loved him. He tried to focus on figuring out a way to kill the commander, but her eyes just drew him back. He couldn't help but watch. He cared for her too. He had protected her, and been there for her, and he knew why. It wasn't just a matter of keeping peace between the colonies, it was because he cared for her. He cared for the fucking bitch. Heero didn't know how  
to explain it, but he did. He didn't want to but he did.  
  
Relena started to struggle but the leader only kicked her hard in the side. A deafening crack filled the air and Relena's face contorted and changed into one of complete anguish. Heero could see the obtrusive bone sticking out from her side. Her shirt slowly soaking with the last of her blood. He had broken her rib.  
  
"Look away Heero," Peace instructed and Heero could only comply. He turned and faced Peace. She shook her head and reached out and held him. He didn't want to be here. He was relieved to have the physical reassurance that Peace held. It was all too surreal.  
  
How could they do that to her? She was fighting for peace… and she dies in violence.  
  
Peace closed her eyes and held Heero close to her breast while she wrapped her arms and wings around him snuggly, trying to block out the mutilation that was taking place to Relena's half dead body. Heero couldn't do anything but rest his head on her chest and breathe. The image of that man burned inside his mind and the thought of Relena dying was no less comforting. Heero could hear them beating the body over and over again with the end of their spears. Relena tried to scream over and over again, but her choking sobs were barely audible. But to Heero they were crystal clear. He had let her down and now she was dying a slow and excruciating death.  
  
Heero could hear the men laughing, and the storm clouds approaching, but the only sound that really registered in Heero's mind was the sobs of Relena. Heero could fee the feeling of betrayal burning in her voice, or what was left of it at least.  
  
Heero tried to pull away but Peace wouldn't let him. He tried again and he managed to get out of Peace's grasp. Just in time to see the commander grab Relena's slit neck and then with a deafening crack. He had snapped her neck and killed her in cold blood.  
  
As soon as the neck was snapped, the war began and he could see the three sides charge at each other blindly and begin to slaughter each other brutally. Heero could see them charge together and just as he saw the first sword come down he felt a pain in his shoulder. Then one in his neck, and then all over his body he could feel sharp pains.  
  
Peace ran to his side just as he felt his body collapse underneath him. It felt like he was outside his body looking in, like his body had a mind of its own, moving and contorting in ways that he never told it to do. Peace held onto Heero as his body went into seizures.  
  
The soldier continued the onslaught. Peace saw one black sword some down on a white soldiers shield, breaking it in two. The white soldier tried to run, but the faceless black soldier ran after him and with a quick and strong movement cut the man in half. His legs fell to the ground a short distance away from his torso, and the black soldier pulled up his sword and jabbed it into the white soldiers brain. Blood forever stained the white uniform. The soldier just lay there. Dead. Forever gone.  
  
After the convulsions stopped Heero cried out in pain. All the self-control in the world could not save him now, for he was feeling the deaths of everyone in the battle. Arms being torn off, heads rolling, and sides impaled were all wreaking havoc on Heero's muscular frame. Heero tried to hold back, but it was all futile in the mist of hundreds of deaths being felt simultaneously.  
  
All Heero could see, taste, and smell was blood. He felt the pain surging through him like venom. Heero tried to keep himself from crying, but the tears came unbidden. Peace couldn't help but let a tear slide down her cheek. The intensity of the pain would knock someone out, but here, Heero didn't have that luxury. Heero bit his tongue and ripped at grass, but nothing would relieve the pain that was consuming him.  
  
Peaces looked up and saw the black slaughter the white and grey easily, each going down without much of a fight. Peace held Heero tighter. "Hold on."  
  
Heero could see all the death. Even though his eyes were shut tight, his mind was whirling with images of swords and arrows, the pain and the blood soaking the ground. Heero tried to move, but his mind had long since lost control and all he could do was scream as the absolute agony ruled over him. The death and  
destruction overwhelmed him as his mind was bombarded with thoughts and apparitions. Peace's chest heaved up and down as she sobbed for the poor boy, going through such excruciating sorrow and pain.  
  
It's all my fault. I should never have brought him here.  
  
As the battle began to subside, Heero began to get more control of himself. The black basically annihilated the white and grey when Heero managed to stagger into an upright position. Peace held out her hand and steadied him as he finally opened his eyes. The storm clouds were right above them and the rain had just begun to fall. Heero stumbled over towards were his sword was lying on the ground. He didn't remembering dropping it, but Peace must have pried it out of his hands during his convulsions.  
  
He reached down and picked up the sword, his motions becoming smoother every second. The sharp pains made him fall to his knees every few moments, but Heero didn't relent. Slowly he made his way closer to the battlefield. His mind filled with Death and the faces of the butchered soldiers. Heero let a single tear drop for the departed soldiers who fought so valiantly, but in the end made no difference. Heero wiped his eyes dry and then headed for the last several soldiers standing. Heero could feel the numbness taking over the pain and felt strong enough to lift his sword now.  
  
Peace took a deep breath. She prayed he didn't go back to his self-destructiveness now. He had gotten so far.  
  
The soldiers had long since killed all the grey and white soldiers and were now turning on each other, but did not go anywhere near the commander. He sat high on his horse, observing the murders and merely laughed. It amused him to see his army kill it self slowly, but surely.  
  
When Heero got a few feet from the commander, the officer finally acknowledged his presence and snickered. He hopped off his horse and drew his bloodied sword. Heero raised his sword, but suddenly got a sharp pain in his arm coinciding with someone's scream. Heero had to lower his sword for a moment. The commander laughed heartily and mocked Heero.  
  
Peace watched helplessly as the officer backhanded Heero across the face and then kicked Heero as he fell to the ground. Another scream filled the air and Heero clutched his stomach protectively. Peace ran out to where Heero was, but knew he was engaged in a battle that she could not interfere with.  
  
"Stand back by sweet, this is not for you," the commander warned cheerily. "My, my, you are a catch!"  
  
"Get away from me," Peace warned and the commander merely inched closer.  
  
"Get away from her," Heero warned.  
  
"No," the commander answered and grabbed Peace's pale face viciously. Peace screamed, but was muted by the commander's mouth.  
  
"Get off of her!" Heero yelled as he charged at the commander with his sword ready to strike.  
  
The commander moved easily to the side but was struck as Heero swerved at the last second. It was only a graze, but enough to let the commander know that Heero was ready and willing to kill.  
  
"Just the way I like 'em," his deep voice growled as the rain really began to pour. Heero usually didn't like rain that much, though he wouldn't let it affect a mission. Heero was now pleasantly surprised by it, as it washed away the blood from the pervious layer. His clothes were still stained, but not nearly as red and sticky as before.  
  
The commander grabbed Peace by her hair and kissed her violently again. Heero was becoming more angered. Peace was so scared. She didn't know what to do. She tried to struggle, but against the commander's strength, all attempts were in vain. Heero lunged at him again, but the commander dodged, and then placed Peace in front of him as a human shield. Tears were streaming down Peace's face as the commander grabbed her mouth and covered it with his hand. He didn't want her screaming.  
  
Heero looked into her eyes and saw the same thing as he did when he looked into Relena's eyes. She was dead now. Heero tried to cast the thought out of his thoughts but it lingered there, in the back of his mind. The commander went and stroked her hair so softly. Then grabbed the back of her head and a large clump of hair.  
  
"You fucking fool, you have no idea what shit you are into," the man cracked his voice and accented each word with a yank on Peace's dark hair.  
  
"You have no idea who you are messing with," Heero uncharacteristically spoke.  
  
"I do though… I feed off of you everyday," the man hoisted Peace up by her hair and then looked at her eye to eye. He then took his hand and drew it back, into a fist, preparing to make contact.  
  
Heero lunged at the officer just as his fist made contact with Peace. Heero felt the sword plunge into the man's side, and then drive its way through till it came out the other side. He had just run the commander through. Heero was breathing hard as the commander let Peace go and stumbled backwards a moment. Heero could see the anger flaring in his eyes as he looked at Heero with a hateful glare. Heero clutched his side. He could feel the sword running him through. He could feel its piercing every organ, and the blood streaming out.  
  
"You can never be normal again Heero. Why try? What do you expect to gain from this? You are just running around in circles. You'll come back to me. You always do. You ALWAYS do," then the officer closed his eyes and exhaled as he fell backwards and hit the ground his a dead 'thump'.  
  
"Are you okay?" Peace raced to Heero's side. It looked like he was about to faint. Heero could see a black eye starting to form.  
  
"Hn," Heero's monotoned response was enough for Peace. Heero looked her in the eye and saw the fear that Heero had seen in Relena. The thought was enough to bring fresh wounds to the surface, and Heero had to fight to control himself. Peaces hugged him apologetically and lead him to where Relena laid.  
  
Her neck and blouse were covered in blood. The amount of blood someone had in there body always intrigued Heero. There was always just so much blood. The most eerie thing about seeing Relena dead was her eyes. They were open and staring back at Heero expectantly. He knew what she wanted, what she expected, what  
she had faith in Heero to do.  
  
He had failed her.  
  
"You couldn't have done anything Heero," Peace assured but Heero merely held the dead woman in his arms. She loved him so much, and he had failed her.  
  
"I failed her…" Heero heard himself whisper. The only sound was the rain beating down as Peace wrapped her bat wings around Heero and Relena and waited for him to be ready to move on to the next layer.  
  
It seemed like an eternity had passed, and Relena's body had long since turned cold. Her unseeing eyes finally laid to rest as Heero closed the eyelids. He had let many a tear slip from his eyes for his friend, but he refused to give into the temptation of gratifying her with a sob. He tried to keep his emotions in check, but he found it so difficult to control them.  
  
"Are you ready to move on?" Peace asked as she gently unfurled her wings. The rain was pouring and the thunder roared, but Heero didn't even notice the wetness soaking through his clothes.  
  
"Yes," Heero swallowed and laid Relena's broken and slit neck down. Her death had seemed so long and drawn out, but Heero knew it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. One could only go without oxygen for so long. Heero wished that they had made the cut deeper so she could have died quicker.  
  
I'm sorry you had to suffer so much.  
  
"What do you think the layer meant?" Peace sat behind Heero as he stared at the dead body calmly.  
  
"I don't know, inner turmoil?" Heero offered coldly.  
  
"Close. What do you think is struggling inside your soul?" Peace asked as she laid her head against Heero's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. Heero didn't move.  
  
"My conscience," Heero tried.  
  
"No," Peace answered and closed her eyes. She was so tired. Being held as a hostage by the commander had been a frightening experience.  
  
"My feelings," Heero guessed. He didn't want to think right now. He wished the numbness that had taken over so long ago would return and encase his heart, and shield it from the hurt, but Heero knew better. He had broken the wall to his soul, and so his heart was affected. He was open to all the pain that he had tried to shield himself from.  
  
"Continue," Peace rocked slowly side to side. Heero didn't struggle against it. He almost felt soothed in the mindless rhythm.  
  
"I guess, the white was very few… so they were my happiness?" Heero suggested.  
  
"So close," Peace yawned without missing her slow rhythmical swaying to a song that Heero couldn't hear.  
  
"Love," Heero touched Relena's face.  
  
"Yes," Peace answered and buried her head into Heero's wet and muscular shoulder. The act massaged Heero's aching back and wished that she would continue once she stopped.  
  
"And the grey was slightly more numerous… so it must represent my fear?" Heero struggled, but Peace merely shook her head, again it provided a positive feeling from Heero.  
  
"Close though," Peace added while maintaining her soothing swaying. Heero didn't know why, but the action had a relaxing effect on him. He wished they could stay like that forever. Even the rain beating down on his back was soothing. He was done crying now, there were no more tears left to cry.  
  
His mind was finally at peace.  
  
Suddenly Heero understood everything.  
  
"The grey was my sadness, which outnumbered my happiness, which subsequently caused the black, my anger. I always resorted to my anger to help me in battle, it's the best tool, but my anger ends up tearing me down day after day. No one knew, because I didn't let the others see it, but I could feel it killing me inside. I wanted peace, but my anger didn't want the peace, it wanted out, it wanted to fight. Anger hates peace. That's why it killed Relena. Relena was the peace keeping everyone from killing each other. Once she was dead, the war  
began. It hated peace. It wanted me to kill. Kill anything. That's why it kept fighting even though the war was over. It killed my love, but it also killed my fear. If I was angry, I could go out and get myself killed and I wouldn't care.  
  
"The three emotions were dressed in military uniforms because I was controlling them. I was well trained in keeping them kept hidden and in control. They were always there when I needed them in battle, but only in battle. The only time I would ever feel was in battle," it was all so clear to Heero now.  
  
"Good," Peace whispered softly. Heero paused for a moment, resisting Peace's swaying motion, "Its okay, we can stay here for a while if you like." Heero relaxed and finally got the rest he had needed since the first layer.  
  
Heero was finally at peace. He finally didn't hear the screams that echoes through the forest. He finally didn't hear Relena's voice in the back of his head. He was finally didn't feel the pain that aching in his soul. A pain that  
he had felt for so long, he forgot he was feeling it. He was finally at peace.  
  
After about an hour or so, Heero took a deep breath and stood up. Peace had fallen asleep and was quickly awakened. Heero looked to her and held out his hand. She accepted gratefully. The rain was still in full downpour, but Heero didn't mind. He was at peace now. No more struggling emotions. He wanted to stay,  
but he knew his task ahead.  


  


  
_

~End Part 7B – Emotional Battleground~

_  


  
  
**Author's Tidbits**: Okay, that was short, but I could only get one layer in. The other layer was another eight pages and it wasn't finished. Sorry. Again thanks to Tiff! My computer is really screwing up now, so Pyro George and I are going to go sleep now. Okay? See ya people! Thank you Steph and Tiff! And everyone else for their constant support and bugging me to keep writing! ^_^ If it weren't for Tiff I would still be on chapter two I swear! So e-mail me and bug me to write more!!! ^_^;;; 


	9. 7C: A Touch of Venom

  
  
**

Two Worlds

**  
  
**E-mail**: Lyndaura  
  
**Title**: You should know by now.  
**Author**: ME!  
**E-mail**: Heero_forever@hotmail.com, as usual  
**Spoilers**: TWT? AU  
**Rating**: NC 17  
**Warnings**: Usual stuff  
**C&C**: Feed an attention starved kid.  
**Authors Notes**: THIS PART IS DEDICATED TO TORIN FOR EVERYTHING! She was the only one brave enough to make a suggestion, and I luv her for it! You would not believe how lame the plot was before her strike of genius. Well, this is a REALLY long chapter. If you don't like Heero torture, skip this part and the next. I have the five-day-flu (if you don't know, don't ask) so this chapter is really screwy and kind of gory if you have an imagination. Um… I got my first  
flame. Silly Lena doesn't know anything. Actually, she is really nice, once I got over the blow to my ego. Oh, and sorry about the whole calling Heero and Luke 'she' thing. Boy would that be weird! Hey, that gives me an idea… I've always wanted to know how Hilde would react if she were to find Duo in bed with another girl.  
Heero: Oh shit.  
Lyndaura: What? Its either that or 'Heero and the Adventures of the Shrinking  
Spandex'.  
Heero: Must… self… destruct… 

  
_

~Two Worlds – Part 7~ Into the Depths of One's Soul – Part C  
A Touch of Venom

_  


  
  
  
After about an hour or so, Heero took a deep breath and stood up. Peace had fallen asleep and was quickly awakened. Heero looked to her and held out his hand. She accepted gratefully. The rain was still in full downpour, but Heero didn't mind. He was at peace now. No more struggling emotions. He wanted to stay, but he knew his task ahead.  
  
"Are you ready?" Peace asked gently.  
  
"Hn," Heero's answer portrayed his reluctance to admit that he didn't want to go to the next layer and that in fact, he wasn't ready.  
  
Peace led the way across the field and then headed into the awaiting forest in front of them. Heero was trying to ignore the screaming that had immediately begun as soon as he entered the forest. It was different now though. Before, there were a million screams at once, but now there were only about ten of them. They seemed clearer now though. Heero could almost recognize the voices.  
  
Heero looked around trying to pinpoint the screams, but found they were coming from everywhere at once. Heero nearly stopped dead in his tracks when he thought he saw something move.  
  
Something else was in the forest.  
  
"Try to ignore the voices. You'll find them soon enough," Peace's words disturbed Heero. Where there was screaming, there was pain, "We're here."  
  
Heero looked at the large wall covered in vines and ivy in front of him. It stretched as far as the eye could see every way. Heero looked around and immediately found an unlocked door.  
  
"You know I'm not coming," Peace stated sadly. Heero was silent as he stared at the door, feeling helplessly afraid. "I'm sorry, but you know I'm not allowed in there."  
  
"I know," Heero whispered as he felt a sense of rightness in his heart. It was true… she wasn't allowed in. No one was allowed in but him.  
  
"Go, they're waiting," Peace approached Heero and hugged him. He was expectedly unresponsive, even when she kissed his cheek ever so softly.  
  
Heero waited for Peace to depart and then opened the large door and gazed in. There was immediately a bright and blinding light. Heero instinctively brought his hand up to block the light and walked in.  
  
  
  
  
Peace stopped once she got out of sight. A white figure appeared out of the shadows. She had glorious white-feathered wings that spanned the length of her entire back, and white silky flowing hair cascading down her back. Her porcelain  
white face had pale blue lips, and sparkles accenting her delicate features. Her long white dress only added to her majestic features.  
  
"Emily," Peace greeted with a smile.  
  
"Katara," Emily nodded her head and hugged her counterpart.  
  
"What are you doing here? What's going on? I didn't know you could get in here," Katara suddenly became very agitated, "Something's wrong."  
  
"Yes, something is very wrong…" Katara interrupted before Emily could finish.  
  
"No, please say no…" Katara tried to calm herself but could only stumble back against the wall and cover her mouth with her hand.  
  
"I know, I was expecting more time," Emily ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"How much time do we have left?" Katara asked worriedly.  
  
"A couple of days, but the longer you stay here, the shorter the time gets, you have to hurry," Emily pleaded with Katara.  
  
"You know that I have to do this Emily! I'm going as fast as I can. The next layer will take ten minutes and the next will be a breeze. This one, I think might take maybe half and hour to three quarters of an hour, but either way, it'll be quick!" Katara retorted.  
  
"I know you can't go faster, but it's the last layer that I'm afraid of. What happens if he finishes it, and wants to stay like he did in the last layer? We can't have that happen," Emily replied to Katara's comments.  
  
"Fine, after he's done the last layer, you take him, YOU can talk him into leaving!" Katara's voice escalated till it reached a screaming rage.  
  
"Calm down," Emily commanded, "You're doing fine, but what use is the power if we can't be joined?"  
  
"I understand," Katara finally calmed down.  
  
"Good, now lets go to the end of this place," Emily threw an arm around Katara's neck and laughed to try to lighten the mood, "Do you think he'll be okay?"  
  
"No way," Katara answered honestly.  
  
"Too bad," Emily sighed, "I really liked him."  
  
"I really liked him too. He was special."  
  
  
  
  
The garden was beautiful and full of life. The sky was a light shade of blue, and there were only a few dainty white clouds speckling the bright horizon. The grass was a deep green and the earth a rich brown. Heero looked to the exotic birds and beautifully coloured insects. The trees were huge and thick with plentiful foliage and ripe fruit. It was an Eden limited only to his imagination.  
  
Heero looked around at the sparkling white stone path that twisted and weaved its way through the garden. Lush bushes and trees hid the rest of the garden from view, but Heero followed the path to explore. Where in his soul would he have such a gorgeous paradise, he didn't know, but he continued his search.  
  
A slight warm breeze picked up and started to dry Heero's soaked shirt and biker shorts. Heero embraced the wind and a smile itched its way to the corners of his mouth. Heero ran a hand through his thick mess of hair and closed his eyes gently. His hand fell to his side. As it did, a droplet of water hit the grass near the pathway.  
  
As it did, the water droplet acted like acid, and a small wisp of smoke curled up from where the water had burnt the now black ground.  
  
Heero breathed in the sweet and rich musk of the nature around him. He had never stopped and 'smelled the roses' but now he was in full appreciation of how outstandingly beautiful nature could be. A bird with a long and flowing tail swooped down in front of Heero and nearly brushed up against him he was so lose, his long scarlet tail trailed after him. The act cause a short-lived breeze that caressed Heero's skin and made him tingle all over.  
  
Over in the distance, Heero could see a white bench where a young girl with long blonde hair was sitting. She was clad in the most elegant white dress, suited for a grand ball. Heero smiled as he saw the crown resting on her head. The small stream in front of her bubbled and rolled its way by as she continued to read her book.  
  
Heero tried to control himself. He had just seen Relena die, and now she was so close…  
  
Heero started to jog lightly towards her. He got close enough to see the book that she was reading was entitled 'Pacifism' and Heero had to grin inwardly at that. She gently placed her book down and knelt down by the brook. She removed the glove off her soft hand and ran her hand through the water. Heero slowed down once he got close, he didn't want to disturb her.  
  
Heero just stood over her for a moment, watching her in all her innocence stare lovingly at the scenery. She would be the type to respect and admire nature. Finally she looked in the water and saw Heero's reflection.  
  
"Oh my! You scared me! You have to stop doing that Heero," Relena got up and brushed some grass off of her dress and looked at him. His piercing blue eyes meeting hers with such intensity she had to look away blushing, "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you."  
  
Heero grinned inwardly, for the Queen of the World, she sure was shy. He looked at the thick book entitled 'Pacifism'. He picked it up and sifted through the pages. Relena took the book from him and looked at it thoughtfully.  
  
"Its an amazing book, I love it so much. It makes so much sense. But I can't seem to finish it. You see I never get past the second last page. I don't know why. I have been trying to read it for and hour now. It's silly, I know," Relena looked down at her feet again and blushed. Heero felt his whole body warm. She was so innocent and sweet when she blushed like that.  
  
"Look at me! I'm so embarrassed. Please, sit down," Relena offered. Heero gladly accepted and sat beside her. He just gazed at her in silence, taking in all her radiance, not finding anything to say. "Heero! You're making me blush," Relena  
had a playful smile plastered on her face. Heero was completely taken by her elegance. He had never really noticed before, but in the warm afternoon sunlight and the shimmering brook, he saw her like he had never seen anyone else. She was physically the same, but something was there that he had never seen before. It was an inner energy and light that seemed to radiate around her, filling everything around her with vibrancy and beauty.  
  
"Heero?" Relena laughed casually and looked at Heero was that same smile.  
  
"Relena," the words were barely breathed as Heero looked into her young eyes and saw the fire and passion that he knew only as the look he had when he fought.  
  
Relena leaned closer to Heero and closed her eyes. Heero didn't realize what was happening until Relena was a few millimeters away. Heero felt Relena's soft and warm lips touch his gently. The act was pure ecstasy for as long as it lasted.  
  
As soon as her lips made contact though, an image came racing through Heero's mind. The image of Relena's throat being slit replayed itself numerous times before Heero knew what was happening. The thought of Relena dying seemed to stay  
in Heero's mind as he open his eyes and saw Relena pull away from him. She seemed in some sort of distress as she held onto her throat helplessly.  
  
"Relena?" Heero reached for her, but as blood began to pour out from between her clenched fingers, streaming out and drenching her neck and chest with the lifeblood. Her eyes bulged out with horrific realization and a fear of what was  
to come. In an instant he knew no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he loved her, there was nothing he could do. She looked at him with terror and shock as the blood began to pour in more numerous  
amounts and faster and faster. Heero stood up as Relena crumbled off the bench and onto the ground. Blood running onto her chest, staining her white dress forever.  
  
Her hand clenched tighter but the blood leaked through her fingers all the more. Her struggles in vain as the life was slowly drained away from her, stolen time taken back in an instant.  
  
Heero began to breathe harder and harder.  
  
"He----ro" Relena gasped as blood poured out her mouth and fell to the ground, soaking the fertile grass with crimson life-blood, the liquid splattering her face and nearby flowers. Her brutal fatality was all too familiar as Heero recognized the same look in her eyes; the same feeling that had overcome him before. The pain welled up inside as he felt his own throat clamp up, not allowing a single breath to pass.  
  
Heero didn't know what to do he was confused and disoriented. Her paling skin and massive blood loss for-telling her fate as death's icy fingers gripped her. Heero watched as the life drained away from her, and he was helpless to stop any  
of it. When Relena finally stopped moving and her eyes rolled up in her head, Heero found his nerve again and ran towards the path. The only relief now was to get away from the hurt and sadness, and away from the pain.  
  
As he left, he didn't notice the patches of yellow grass that accented every footprint left by him.  
  
Heero ran as far as he could down the path until he saw a black Gundam in the distance.  
  
Duo.  
  
He ran as fast as he could to the boy and his machine. Heero was out of breath but he didn't care, the thought of Relena dying again. The thoughts were plaguing his mind as images of her blood stained dress tormented him.  
  
"Hey! Heero! Over here!" Duo yelled as soon as Heero was within earshot. The huge Gundam was lying on its back and Duo was up sitting on it, tinkering with some parts of the machine, "Hey! Heero! What do you think? It's a new layer of  
paint. She looks even better now!"  
  
Duo's smile didn't stop widening as he looked over his work. He looked over to Heero and shrugged aimlessly. "Jeez, I love it here. You should see the moon at night. This is the only place where I feel comfortable out of this baby. Hey,  
Heero are you all right? You don't look too good," Duo patted his Gundam as he commented as he saw Heero's breathlessness.  
  
Duo hopped down from his Gundam and walked towards Heero. "Yo, something is seriously wrong with you man, maybe you should see a doctor or something."  
  
"Relena," was all Heero could say as the scene of Relena choking on her own blood raced through his mind over and over.  
  
"Jeez, I finally get to see you again and all you can talk about is that damn girl," Duo rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"She's…" Heero was halted as Duo shook his head.  
  
"Just shut up about her, I wanted to show you something," Duo smiled and threw an arm around Heero. As soon as the contact was made, Heero saw Duo in his Gundam fighting on Earth in some jungle. He saw the wicked look that Duo got  
whenever he was fighting, and he saw him screaming some pointless phrase about Shinigami being merciless. The split second scene ended as an enemy suit assaulted Duo and Deathscythe blew up. The scene repeated over and over again  
until the horror on Duo's face as the fire engulfed him was imprinted on Heero's face.  
  
Suddenly Duo drew his arm back and looked at it. The black sleeve that had been on Heero's shoulder was now on fire. Duo cried out helplessly as he dropped and tried to roll on the grass, but it was no good. The fire continued to devour all  
his clothes and spread onto his skin. Heero looked around in vain to find something to help put out the fire.  
  
Duo's skin began to bubble and boil. Heero watched in disgust as the skin formed small blisters all over his body and then broke, causing pools of blood to spurt out, only to be quickly cauterized by the flames. Duo couldn't stop screaming as  
the fire burned away at his flesh. The fire raged all over him as more and more of his skin melted away.  
  
Duo stretched out his hand to Heero, and Heero instinctively reached out for it. Heero touched the burning hot skin and felt his own skin begin to burn. Heero tried to ignore it and grabbed onto anything, but what he found was that as he  
began to grasp Duo's hand, he ended up grabbing only the skin, which pealed right off Duo's flesh like it was a glove.  
  
Heero looked down at the melting skin in his hand as Duo cried out in a horse scream. Heero tried to throw away the skin, but it clung to his hand. Heero took one look at the suffering Duo and knew he couldn't stay any longer.  
  
Heero ran as fast as he could as far away as he could, until he could no longer hear the screams and cries of his fallen comrade. Heero was beginning to lose his breath, but he didn't stop running. The image of the skin slipping off Duo's  
hand was racing through his mind as fast as his heart was beating.  
  
Heero soon came to a heavily wooded area. The white stone path lead right into it and continued through the dense trees. Heero was hesitant to enter the forest, but the howls of Duo echoed through his mind, urging him to go on.  
  
The trees were of various kinds, and if Heero weren't busy trying to run away from the death cries of his friend, he would have been able to admire their strength, stability and musky scent. Their leaves cast a spotted array of light and dark as the light sifted through the canopy. The birds and the insects were alive and busy as Heero just kept running, not knowing what else to do. He only wanted to get as far away from the screaming as possible. The haunting and convicting screams of his friends, the only ones he loved.  
  
Heero finally had to stop due to pure exhaustion and collapsed on the forest floor. His hand fell out to his side, off the path, brushing up against a fern. Instantly it was transformed to a rotting heap of compost, but this occurrence went unnoticed to Heero.  
  
When Heero finally awoke a few minutes later, he awoke to a startling sight. Hanging from a nearby tree was the dead body of Relena. The noose around her neck was placed high enough to reveal the slash across her throat. Her eyes were  
open and rolled up in her head, staring unseeing at Heero. Her once beautiful gown was now the dark brown colour of dried blood, and her face had taken on a greenish-blue rotting corpse complexion. Her hair, once a vibrant, thick blonde  
was now a thin, wet, decaying white. The dark circles around her eyes only showed the sunken eye sockets and blue lips told of coldness and death.  
  
A horrified cry was caught in Heero's throat as she twisted from side to side in the light summer breeze. Heero turned to run in the opposite direction, but the great oak behind him held a similar sight of the decaying body of Relena. Heero tried to turn again, but everywhere he looked was her body, hanging from every tree.  
  
Finally Heero just closed his eyes and ran. Within seconds he tripped over her dead body, lying in the middle of the path. Heero stumbled for a moment, was quickly regained his balance and headed for the redeeming light at the end of the forest.  
  
It seemed like forever to get to the end, but when he did the light greeting him with warm enthusiasm. Heero tried to stop and breathe, but as soon as he stopped, he could hear the screaming again and again. Heero took a deep breath and did the only thing he knew how to at the moment.  
  
He ran.  
  
Time seemed to drift by as the never-ending path spanned ahead of him. After what seemed like an eternity a figure appeared in the distance. Heero recognized the tall, slender frame and the unique hair immediately. The circus costume  
alerted Heero to a large tent in the back round, spanning a great distance.  
  
"Trowa…" Heero gasped the name as he ran toward him. If anyone would listen to him, it was Trowa.  
  
"Heero, come," Trowa's curt manner was expected and appreciated by Heero.  
  
"Relena and Duo…" Heero had to stop to catch his breath, it seemed like he had been running forever. The heat and the shock kicking in, deterring Heero, but not overcoming him, "They're dead!"  
  
"They are fine. They are at the show. It starts soon. Come," Trowa turned and headed toward the large tent. Heero dutifully followed, trying to make sense of what Trowa said.  
  
Heero was immediately greeted with a dark and humid atmosphere filled with anticipation of faceless people as the show was just starting to begin. Heero tried to find a seat off to the side and out of the way. The first act that was up was Catherine and Trowa. Heero watched in passive speculation as Catherine threw knife after knife at Trowa. It was only till the fifth knife hit him that he got interested. Although the knife clearly sliced open Trowa's right cheek, Catherine acted as if nothing had gone wrong, and Trowa remained perfectly still.  
  
The next knife grazed his other cheek. Heero was beginning to get concerned. Two knives in a row was not a good sign. Heero gritted his teeth hoping that Catherine didn't kill Trowa too. Just as Heero was thinking that, two people seated themselves next to him on either side. It distracted him for a moment, and just as that happened, the audience let out a gasp and Heero directed his attention to the center ring to see what he had missed.  
  
A knife had been thrown in between Trowa's legs, and the audience was fearful for a moment, but luckily Trowa was untouched. Once Heero was satisfied that Trowa was all right he ran his hand through his hair and tried to get the images  
of Relena and Duo dying out of his mind. Heero controlled his breathing to try to calm down. A familiar voice from beside him surprised him, "You okay man?"  
  
Heero whipped around and saw the burned and scared face of Duo, trying to smile. Heero was instantly sickened at the smoldering flesh and the slight wisps of smoke coming from what was left of his clothing. Heero turned his face away only  
to see Relena's nearly decapitated head. The blood had dried, and her white eyes and graying skin disturbed Heero even more and Heero got up and hopped the rail in front of him and ran outside.  
  
He saw Trowa outside, walking to an entrance at the back of the tent.  
  
"Trowa!" Heero called out and ran toward him. Trowa turned to see Heero's paled face.  
  
"Come," Trowa directed Heero to the 'backstage' of the circus. There were half clothed performers, mirrors and make-up kits strewn all over. Everyone was busy getting to their cues and walked purposefully to their spots. Heero looked around and saw the cages with various animals in them, all dressed and ready for their performance. Trowa guided Heero to a mirror and make-up kit set up for him. Trowa got out a medical kit and started bandaging his wounds.  
  
"Duo and Relena are dead," Heero didn't know how he managed to control his voice and not let it waver like his mind was doing at that instant.  
  
"I saw them in the audience, they were fine," Trowa turned to Heero and tried to decide if Heero was all right.  
  
"They sat beside me, I saw them, they were dead," Heero tried to explain, then realized how insane he sounded. Then remembering that he was going through his soul, he didn't care as much.  
  
"If they sat beside you, how could they be dead?" Trowa asked finishing his bandaging and getting up.  
  
"Relena had her throat slit and Duo was burned beyond recognition," Heero tried to explain, but found he was at a loss for words.  
  
Trowa got a dish and filled it up with water for one of the animals. Heero wanted to slap Trowa into believing him, but decided it was stupid. He knew what he saw, but did he know it was real? If Trowa had seen them in good health, maybe Trowa was right and Heero was just going insane. The option seemed ridiculously plausible. He didn't know what to expect going through his soul. He tried to think hard, but deciding who was insane, Trowa, or a person who was thinking that they were going through their soul and seeing dead people.  
  
"Are you sick?" Trowa asked sincerely while walking the water to one of the lion cages.  
  
"I don't know…" Heero rubbed his head. He didn't know what was happening anymore.  
  
"Listen, I have to feed the lion, can we talk later?" Trowa looked at Heero and Heero nodded. It might give him time to sort out his thoughts.  
  
"Okay," Heero agreed and then turned to Trowa. Something wasn't right. "Do you often work with that lion?"  
  
"No, don't even know his name. He travels with us all the time though. I have to feed him this week," Trowa explained shortly.  
  
"Hn," Heero commented shortly and turned to leave. Trowa went and placed a hand on Heero's shoulder to say something, but as soon as Heero felt the touch he had a picture in his mind of Trowa being clawed at by the lion in the cage that Trowa was feeding.  
  
Heero turned to see the lion leap out of the cage and attack Trowa. The most horrible sight was in front of Heero, as he saw the lion's small bat wings on his back, hidden amongst the muscle and fur. Heero instinctively took a step back and watched as the lion took a swipe at Trowa's throat. The claws left a string of bloody lines. Trowa's eyes were wide with pain as the lion beat down his chest, ripping off bloody pieces of flesh and devouring them while Trowa watched. Heero wanted to run away from the sight, but his feet refused to obey. The lion finally clenched his powerful jaws down on Trowa's arm and shook violently. The arm finally gave way and ripped off with a horrible shredding sound.  
  
Heero tried to call for help, but there were no more performers left backstage and Trowa was now alone, bleeding to death, praying for any relief from the pain. Heero swallowed the urge to gag as the lion lapped up the blood thirstily and finally looked into Trowa's eyes. It almost took pity on Trowa and lunged at his face. His head seemed to disappear in the lion's mouth as Heero heard a deafening crack. Heero knew that sound.  
  
It was the sound of bone cracking.  
  
Heero finally forced himself to turn and run just as the lion began eating his kill.  
  
The light outside was warm and comforting, but did no good to Heero's disturbed mind. Heero ran for the white path when he saw Relena and Duo standing side by side on the path. Heero turned to go back toward the tent when he saw Trowa standing, deformed, mutilated and mauled by the lion. There wasn't a part on him that was not dripping with blood. His head was missing a horrifying chunk of skull, exposing most of his brain. One of his eyes was missing and oozing blood, only a hollowed mess of tissue remained. On the other side, one of his arms was missing, tendons and bone was hanging out for all to see. Heero shook his head and closed his eyes. He was going insane. None of it was real.  
  
Heero could hear the screaming again over and over again, all three of them at once in unison. Heero opened his eyes and looked at the ground. Around his feet there was a ring of yellow grass. Heero looked at it curiously for a moment and then took an experimental step back. He saw that there was a perfect footprint of yellow, and then he saw the yellow spread out from his foot again. He looked to his sides and saw the tracks of footprints that he had made in the grass. All  
of it was dead.  
  
Heero was distracted for a second, but soon got his focus back as the screaming continued, ringing through Heero's ears in a blood curdling fashion, causing Heero to nearly fall down to the ground in tormenting agony.  
  
Finally Heero pulled himself together and ran towards the path. He tried to ignore his three dead friends and continued along the path while he could hear the three of them following him. He only ran faster trying to get away from the wretched screaming.  
  
Up ahead, Heero could see a rock formation with a waterfall. He thought about the beauty of it for a moment, but his mind quickly drifted to the three dead friends and the thought was shattered.  
  
He could see a large tree by the pond that the waterfall was flowing into. In the shade of the weeping willow, Heero found Quatre lazily snoozing. Heero rushed to Quatre careful not to touch him, or get within touching distance.  
  
"Heero?" Quatre sat up and looked at him oddly, "Are you okay?"  
  
"No, they're…" Heero began and knew he sounded stupid and almost as insane as he did when he tried to tell Trowa about Relena and Duo.  
  
"Shh Heero," Quatre quieted him and he looked out at the waterfall, "I come here to relax, to get away from people, to be alone, its so quiet and calm here. There are no stresses and problems, only peaceful tranquility. I wish my life were like here."  
  
Heero paused for a moment; he shouldn't bring Quatre into this. He was hoping that Quatre could help, but now the thought seemed absurd. He didn't want to give Quatre more stress and problems. Quatre was a kind and caring heart, and someday it would kill him.  
  
Heero was beginning to walk away when he felt something touch his ankle.  
  
No.  
  
"Heero, what were you…" Quatre stopped mid-sentence and grabbed his stomach. Heero got a mental image of something inside of him clawing and scratching to get out. Heero watched as Quatre began to struggle and cry against the animal in him. Heero could see the claws pressing against Quatre's skin. Quatre's eyes started to bug out as he cried out in pain. Heero could hear screams in the distance.  
  
He had to get out of there, but he couldn't leave Quatre. His slight frame began shaking and convulsing as Quatre was over come with the pain. Quatre's nose began to bleed and he started to cough up blood between screams. Heero  
began to shake as he saw Quatre's shirt soak into a red patch. Heero tried to pry his eyes off of Quatre, but the bloodstain got larger and larger till finally Quatre collapsed on the ground and ripped off his shirt.  
  
Quatre took a deep breath of pain right before he shot out another agonizing cry. Tears streamed down his cheek till his eyes were as red as his stomach. Heero didn't know where the blood was coming from, he couldn't see any cuts, but  
he knew that Quatre was going to die. He had cared for Heero, and Heero had killed him.  
  
Heero had killed all his friends.  
  
The realization struck Heero hard and but he didn't have much time to think about it as he saw something poke out of Quatre's abdomen. It looked first like a small, black, bloody nail, but then it emerged further, until Heero could see  
the full one-inch claw. Another claw, and another emerged till there was a small black hand. Then a horn appeared and a small bald black bloody head poked out. The ripping and tearing of his skin caused Quatre to cry out more and more until  
his sobs were constant and continuous.  
  
The small black head had small beady eyes that stared at Heero with an intense hatred. Two small black wings pried themselves loose and then the small gargoyle like creature flapped its wings and flew up and away from Quatre, who was dying on the ground.  
  
Quatre looked at Heero and Heero didn't know what to do. Quatre let out one more choked sob and then closed his eyes. His chest stopped moving and his stomach lay open and exposed to the world. Intestines jumbled and strewn across his stomach, a ripped up liver lay beside a shredded spleen. Blood gushed out to the ground which took the offering greedily. Heero closed his eyes and swallowed. He knew he had to get out of there.  
  
Heero began to run away from the tree, the pain, the suffering and the death that seemed to cloud his every moment.  
  
It seemed like hours had gone by, with the four voices following him like a shadow, crying out for help, revenge, and in pain. Heero finally started to slow down, not having the strength or will power to continue anymore. Slowly the voices caught up and the louder they got, the farther into depression Heero went. He was killing his friends against his will, he just wished it would stop.  
  
Heero was suddenly aware of someone at his side. He looked expecting to see a rotting corpse, but Wufei was there in his white garments doing some strange pose or Kata with his sword. He lived and died by that damned thing.  
  
"Yuy?" Wufei asked as he broke his Kata and placed his sword by his side. Heero gazed up at Wufei, wishing with all his might that Wufei would just go away and leave him to die for his crimes, "Something is wrong. I believe that each man must deal with his own problems, but you are not one to be so concerned about rivial things. Do you want to tell me what is so bad that it would upset you?"  
  
Heero felt like exploding. He wanted to say that he had just witnessed four of his friends killed in gruesome deaths. He wanted to say that he has just killed his friends inadvertently and that he was a walking death reaper. He wanted to say that he had been drowning in his own blood, and being clawed at and drowned by himself. He wanted to say that he saw his own emotions fight a battle on a field, with his hate winning and nearly killing Peace. He wanted to say that he saw the commander slit Relena's throat. He wanted to say that he was tired and hungry and thirsty and just wanted Peace to be  
there to guide him, and to hold him. He missed her soft touch, her gentle caress and the way that she would shield his eyes from the horror, and remind him that there was some else there. Someone close, someone that actually gave a damn about him. He felt so alone without her there by her side. He just wanted to vent, but he knew he couldn't tell Wufei.  
  
"I can't tell you," Heero finally answered his eyes threatening to brim with tears as the emotions overwhelmed him.  
  
"I understand," Wufei nodded calmly.  
  
"You can do something," Heero knew what he had to do. He couldn't keep killing. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. It might even get him out of the damn place.  
  
"What?" Wufei cocked an eyebrow and looked at Heero.  
  
"Kill me," Heero looked up at Wufei seriously. He didn't want to die, but he knew that he would only continue killing if he stayed there. He had had enough of his soul, he couldn't take anymore. He didn't care about what he would get, he needed to be relieved of the terrible feelings he was experiencing, and he needed to get out before he truly went insane.  
  
"I won't," Wufei gripped his Katana fiercely.  
  
"I've killed innocent people," Heero looked at Wufei and knew that would strike a nerve. He didn't like manipulating Wufei but the circumstances dictated he had to.  
  
"Yuy," Wufei warned.  
  
"Kill me or I will kill you," Heero never made idle threats.  
  
"Fine," Wufei drew his sword regretfully and faced Heero. Heero closed his eyes and waited for Wufei's deathblow. Wufei reached out to force Heero to look down, if he had to kill his friend, he would not stand to look at them. But just as  
Wufei's fingers made contact with Heero's hair, an odd sensation spread over his hand. It seemed as if Wufei's hand had a mind of its own as he struggled against the force. Wufei's hand reached out and grabbed the sword from his other hand  
and tried to jab it into his heart. Wufei struggled with his other hand to hold back the sword, but it seemed futile, he was  
fighting against time.  
  
His sword was merely a few inches away from his heart. Wufei was beginning to redden and his eyes were practically bulging out of his head while he attempted to keep the sword from plunging into his chest. The struggle seemed eternal as  
the two sides were equally matched. Wufei finally succumbed to exhaustion and Heero watched as the sword drove into Wufei's chest with speed and power. Wufei let out a strangled cry as he hit the ground. Heero wanted to reach out and pry the sword form Wufei, but he dared not go near the dying man.  
  
It was a quick death, a gift Wufei had no idea how precious was. After watching the other long, drawn out deaths, Heero was somewhat relieved, but in no way was the pain less haunting and excruciating. Heero felt the tug at his heart, and the wetness in his eyes. Now more than ever did he want Peace's reassuring touch. He wanted the touch of anyone, anyone at all.  
  
Heero felt something sticky on his cheek. He went to wipe it off, and found his hand came back red.  
  
He had Wufei's blood on his face.  
  
The thought sent him over the edge. He tried to wipe off the blood, but it wouldn't wipe off his hands, it only smeared more and covered more of his hand.  
  
Heero suddenly became aware of the five voices calling from behind him. He didn't know how to get rid of them. He wanted out. He wanted Peace.  
  
"Where are you Peace?" Heero screamed out into the nothingness of the sky, half expecting Peace to appear on command like some magical genie, "Peace!" Heero cried again, but no response except the dim whimpering of the voices behind him.  
  
Heero ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do. Peace wasn't there, and he had no idea who to turn to. He was alone. Forever alone.  
  
The thought finally occurred to him that he had to figure out what the layer meant in order to pass it, but he didn't know what it meant. He tried to concentrate. Peace had once said, 'talk it out' so Heero spoke out loud, as he often did when he was trying to concentrate, in hopes to sort out his thoughts.  
  
"I'm killing my friends," a small shift in the ground startled him, but he knew he was on the right track, "I don't mean to kill them, but I still manage to do it," more of the ground shifted, "Every time my friends get near me they die," a large shift knocked Heero to the ground. He got back up and thought furiously, trying to remember every detail, "Peace wasn't allowed in for a reason. This place is a paradise, but only for a few people. Peace wasn't allowed in because she wasn't one of those people," another rumble began and continued in a continuous shaking.  
  
"Relena was allowed in, and she was happy reading about her pacifism. She loved me, but I'm not a pacifist so I killed her. I killed her beliefs, and her," the trembling grew and Heero was forced to kneel, in order not to fall over, "She was reading that stupid book, but she could never finish it because I was in her way. She was reaching for an unattainable goal. She wanted something she couldn't have," there was a split in the ground near him.  
  
"Duo was working on his Gundam," Heero was more recalling facts and trying to interpret the metaphors. He had never been good at it, but now he was forced to learn very quickly. He was beginning to get the hang of it and he tried to remember everything Duo said and did, "Duo was working on his Gundam. He said that this place was the only place he felt safe out of it. That means something," Heero wanted to kick himself for not realizing what it meant. He tried to think of all the metaphors he could think about coming out of something but none applied to Duo, "Fuck! None of this makes sense! Duo shouldn't die. Not because of me, if anything, he would be killing himself!" the ground under him began to crumble and Heero had to roll away from the crack. Heero started to realize that it was not so much what Duo said or did, but how Heero felt about Duo's behavior in the 'real' world. "Duo is always so happy, but he can't be that happy given his past and the things we have to face everyday. He wears this happy mask to survive, but one day it will kill him,"  
Heero saw a huge piece of earth separate and a trees fall into the crack. "The Gundam is his mask, his protection. Here he felt that he could be himself, but he got too close to me, and he died."  
  
"Trowa got killed by the lion that had those stupid bat wings," Heero thought about what that could mean, and all he could think about was Peace's wings. She was his savior… his angel. Heero realized that she looked more like a demon than  
an angel. The thought made him think that the lion was Trowa's demons. "The lion was Trowa's demons, his past. He doesn't know what it is, but he carries it around everywhere he goes, and eventually it will eat away at him till he dies."  
  
"Quatre just wanted to be left alone in peace. He suffers with everyone else, and then there is no one for him. He carries his burdens and everyone else's and it eats him from the inside out. The gargoyle inside him represented all the grief and pain that he carried around with him, and when I came, it got too much and it killed him," Heero was relying mostly on what he knew and thought about Quatre more than the memories of what happened. He knew what people were hiding,  
and what would eventually kill them. All he had to do was apply it to the situation surrounding their death.  
  
"Wufei was always obsessed with justice, ready to fight, and willing to die for it. One day his obsession is going to cost him his life. He always tried to follow a life lead by justice, but he never could, there was always something else. One day it will kill him," Heero felt the earth beneath him start to give way, but there was still more, there was one more person.  
  
"And I kill. I have done it ever since I was born and it is the only thing I know how to do. I bring it into everyone's life around me. Everyone who I make contact with dies, or is haunted by death. Death follows me around like a deadly  
shadow, waiting for its next victim. Everyone close to me will die," the realization seemed so clear to him now. He didn't know how he could have missed it before.  
  
Just as Heero finally realized what was happening. The ground beneath him gave way and he fell into the gaping hole as he plunged into the deep abyss below.

  


  
_

~End Part 7C – A Touch of Venom~

_  


  


  
**Author's Tidbits**: That was LONG! And it took me so long to write too. Well, thank you always to Tiff (AKA Smoke and Mirrors, go read her fic now! It's great, please, right now, go, and go now! She also proofread this, so no more  
mistakes, so everyone give a big hand of applause to her!!! YAY!). Also to Steph (as always) and to Kayley, Torin, and Lena (who I do not hate, just got a really bad blow to my ego from, but she was nice and made the most awesome comment which totally restored my confidence). And everyone else! By the way, these are the people that e-mail me about my work, and give me feedback and tips and stuff. I have quite a variety of opinions, which is great. Now go now and read Tiff's fic! NOW! I said now! Go! Shoo! Bye-bye!


	10. 7D:Final Forgiveness

  
  
**

Two Worlds

**  
  
**E-mail**: Lyndaura  
  
**Title**: You should know by now.  
**Author**: ME!  
**E-mail**: Heero_forever@hotmail.com  
**Rating**: PG 13  
**Warnings**: Usual stuff  
**C&C**: Do I have to beg?  
**Authors Notes**: New twist to the plot to come thanks to Shannon (aka friend of mine for 8 years) and Tiff (aka Smoke and Mirrors) and Lena (aka the person who gave me the best compliment in the world!!!) but you won't get a hint of it until later on. Heehee… and uh… oh yeah… this is the second last Heero torture part!!! HAHAHA! I know, I promised 1 more part, but it's longer than I expected! This one isn't long and neither will the next one be, okay? I promise… (Not that you believe me or anything) But hey, I did spare you from two or three other layer, which I will half to explain later, but yeah… Well, hope you enjoy! ^_^ Pyro George was lenient on this one given the fact that it is the FIFTH time I have rewritten this.  
**Special Mention:** Steph for posting everything so quick! ^_^ She always makes fast updates, and even moved her site to serve us better! She rocks so much! Everyone e-mail her and tell her how great she is, and don't forget to sign her guest book! 

  


_

Part 7: Into the Depths of One's Soul - Part D  


Final Forgiveness_  


  
  
  


  
Heero felt oddly suspended as he fell faster and faster towards his destination. All he could feel was the air rushing past him with nothing tangible to grasp. Heero could barely think or recognize what was happening. All he could see or think about was the pictures of his dead friends that wouldn't relent to give him what he truly wanted.   
  
Heero suddenly felt something soft and warm around him. He knew immediately who it was and pressed into the security that she provided. Peace cradled Heero in her arms and held him close as possible.   
  
The shock of impact shot through Heero, even though he knew that Peace took most of it. The jolt went straight through his spine and spread out to his limbs, then finally rested in his head. The pain soaked in for a moment while Heero's sight finally came back, and then the pain began to fade in a light, dull ache.   
  
Heero stayed in Peace's arms for a moment, "Its okay, you'll be okay," Peace prodded and released Heero. Reluctantly Heero left Peace's safe embrace and stood in the middle of a large cave. He felt like he was under a spot light because only a small circle of the cave was illuminated. The damp, cold, and darkness of the cave was quite oppressing and Heero knew what that foretold of.   
  
Heero barely noticed Peace slip away barely visible amongst the shadows. Heero stood and looked around waiting for something to happen. Little did he know that Peace was holding her breath praying to whatever deity was listening that Heero would be safe, and not succumb to this layer. Heero would need all the help he could get.   
  
Heero suddenly felt something hit his head, then something else by his foot. He looked at the ground and saw small water marks start to appear at random, slowly getting more frequent and falling harder and harder. It was raining. Heero sensed more than saw something move to his left. He spun around to face the person and saw only a mirror image of himself. Wet, bloodstained, and tired. But there was something foreign about the eyes to Heero something was different. Heero felt drawn to the eyes. They seemed to call to him, and allure him with something unknown to Heero. They held a secret and Heero wanted to know what it was. They had something that Heero's eyes didn't. He wanted to know what his eyes didn't have that they had.   
  
What did they have?   
  
As soon as Heero saw the boy he started to hear the screaming again. Now there were three or four voices, all crystal clear as the shot through Heero's heart and mind. He could almost recognize the voices that were calling to him in anger, pain, sorrow and remorse. It was driving Heero crazy, though Heero already considered himself insane, this was an anguish filled knife ripping him apart inside with memories and feelings that he never knew he had.   
  
Heero didn't have much time to focus on the boy or the screaming when he saw something else move to his side. He turned to look at it and it was Relena, half decapitated, rotting and decomposing before his eyes. Her eyes white and unseeing, her dress now brown and red from the blood. Flaps of dead skin hanging from her neck like shed scales. Blue lips and a pale blue, green and grey face told of coldness that only the dead possessed. Her hair once so full and voluminous was reduced to little thin locks of white. "Why didn't you save me Heero? Why did you kill me? I waited for you, I cried out for you and you never came! I needed you! Why didn't you come? Why did you have to betray me then when I needed you most? I loved you and you killed me!"   
  
Heero was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. He already felt terrible about what happened to her, he had to witness it, why was she blaming him? Heero just stood and looked at her.   
  
"I loved you Heero. You killed me! You killed me! YOU. KILLED. ME. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"   
  
"Of course it does. I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't know what was going to happen! There was no way to save you! I wanted to but I couldn't!" Heero tried to explain.   
  
"You did know what was going to happen. You always knew, you just were to stubborn to realize it, and now I am dead because of your mistakes."   
  
"That's not true!" Heero shouted back not knowing what else to say. Relena was making perfect sense though, he did know, he just didn't admit it to himself. Peace had told him that he knew everything, just didn't know it yet. Heero tried to keep himself focused, but her dead body was disturbing enough. He did that. He did that to her. It was his fault. He killed Relena. For the third time. Yet somehow the pain didn't fade. You never got used to the pain of knowing that your friend was dead, that you did that. You knew what to expect but it never got easier. Heero wanted to say more, but Duo stepped out of the shadows and into the light next to Relena.   
  
"Why didn't you save me too? I thought we were friends. Friends don't kill each other. Even you know that! Was I not good enough for you? You knew Heero! You know everything! You knew what was going to happen, and you still let me die! You still killed me! And you still ignored what you knew was true! Now thanks to you I'm dead, how do you like that Mr. Perfect Soldier?"   
  
"I didn't do it on purpose," Heero tried to explain, but he Duo's scarred and bloodied face was heart wrenching. The smoke curling off of Duo was enough, but the smell of burnt flesh was something all too familiar to Heero. Duo's eyes gleamed in hatred, and expression that Heero didn't quite recall. It wasn't the same anger that consumed Duo in battle, but it was a painful anger that was eating away at his charred corpse. The place where Heero had ripped off Duo's skin was still exposed and gleaming in the light that sifted in through the rain. The screams persisted until Heero was on the verge of just breaking down in the middle of the cave. He needed someone to remind him that there was a reality beyond his surroundings. He wanted to be reminded that someone was there besides his dying friends. He needed to know that someone didn't hate him.   
  
"Why didn't you help me? Why didn't you warn me? Why didn't you do something? Comrades don't leave each other behind like that. You never ran away from anything until you ran away from me. Why?" Trowa's mauled figure came out of the shadows and looked at Heero with one eye. His missing arm had tendons, veins and arteries dangling perilously around the gnawed bone.; His half chewed face revealed the pain and terror endured.   
  
"Shut up! There was nothing I could've done!" Heero shouted at Trowa fiercely. Seeing Trowa die had hurt him, and had made him realize how much all of his friends meant to him. Why were the others blaming him? It wasn't his fault. He couldn't of done anything.   
  
Could he?   
  
"There was one of Catherine's knives," Trowa blinked as more blood dripped into his eye. Heero was silent as the rain pounded down on him and the realization struck. It was his fault.   
  
He killed them.   
  
One of the voices let out an ear-piercing cry and Heero had to cover his ears, but it did no good.   
  
I killed them.   
;   
The only people he ever cared about he killed. The pain crept into his stomach and invaded every part of his mental and physical body. Everything just cried out with hurt. Heero felt sick, like he was going to throw up as he looked at the others and everything made sense. It was his fault.   
  
He murdered them.   
  
"You killed me, I just wanted to help you and you killed me," Quatre crept out of the shadows and into the light. The betrayal and hurt aching in his eyes, "I just wanted to help you…" The gaping hole in his stomach showing shredded organs, and mangled intestines. Blood seeping out of every hole, as bones shone in the dimness.   
  
"I didn't want to!" Heero shouted back at Quatre, not knowing how else to justify himself.   
  
"What justice was served when you killed me? If you knew, why didn't you warn me? I am dead now. Forever dead. Never to come back.; You did that to me, and now everyone else must suffer for your crimes. Forever. You did this Heero and now you have to stand up and face the truth you coward," Wufei came out with the hatred flaring in his voice. The sword still embedded in his chest, the bloodstain spreading across his chest.   
  
"But…" Heero couldn't think straight. Everything seemed to be happening too fast. He did kill his friends. Everyone was in pain because of him. He was a murderer. Where was Peace? He wanted Peace. He needed Peace. Where was she?   
  
Peace…   
  
"But what? 'But' didn't feed my starving family, now did it? They are all dead because of you," a uniformed man came out of the darkness, "Do you know who I am? No, of course you don't. But I know who you are. You killed me, and my family, and my friends. And what do my loved ones that DIDN'T die have to show for it? Nothing. You are sick, you know that? I care about my friends and family. You kill yours. You kill people you don't know. You are a bastard for what you did to me, but you are evil for what you did to others," the man limped out with both eyes missing, a burned uniform, a disfigured foot and a missing arm, blood streamed from his head in a never-ending river of pain.   
  
More and more mauled people came forth from the shadows, slowly the screaming became clearer as a screaming voice was silenced and the others overcame it. Now there were only three distinct voices left. Each one piercing through Heero's heart as the pain moved from the deepest pit in his stomach to the middle of his throat. The uncomfortable lump made it hard to move, and painful to breath as more and more soldiers made their claim to Heero and the horrors that he had achieved.   
  
"How dare you pride yourself with your professionalism when all you do is cause pain! What good is your gift when all you succeed in doing is destroying what you fight for?" A woman came out holding her severed hand in her other hand.   
  
A small baby crawled forth from the mob of screaming family and soldiers, all the soldiers trying to tell Heero of their tragedy and the terror and pain that they experienced because of his actions. Heero didn't know what to do. He was a soldier that is what he did. He was perfect… at causing pain. He was the bringer of suffering and hate. He caused what he was trying to prevent. Heero felt the anger and the hatred radiate off of the crowd as they cursed him. Each voice was like a dagger in his heart as more and more victims made their claim to him. The lump in his throat ached more and more as each story was told.   
  
He had killed them all.   
  
A mother never able to hold her son again. A sister never able to see her brother. A daughter longing for her father to come home and pick her up and let her ride his back again. A wife needing to feel her lover's kiss. A cousin trying to hang onto the memory of lakeside fun in the summer, never to be experienced again. Shattered dreams lie down and die as Heero swiftly blew a single mobile suit away without giving a second thought to it. It was war. It was what he did. He was the bringer of pain. He was perfect. He was…   
  
Death.   
  
Heero felt the baby inch towards him carefully. Heero looked into the innocence of the eyes and felt the pain and longing that it had. It loved purely. It was untainted. Heero destroyed that. Heero tried not to let the little child get to him, but there was no use. He didn't have the luxury of his well-constructed cold wall. He was open to the pain now, and it was unbearable as tears rimmed his eyes.   
  
"Mama…" the words were whispered by the child in an instant of pain and loneliness. He was alone. Heero was alone. Heero was just making more people feel the pain that he endured day in and day out. He was just like everyone else, just good enough to survive, but stupid enough not to let anyone else. He was alone now. Secluded and alone in the universe. The baby reached out to him in the drenching rain as the screams echoed and reverberated off hidden walls. Heero reached out for the child instinctively, only to have it fade out of reach.   
  
Heero looked to his five slaughtered friends, and to the thousands upon thousands killed at his hand, and the millions upon millions suffering with his thoughtless acts. Heero tried to take a deep breath but it was all too much.   
  
He was perfect.   
  
He was Death.   
  
Heero shot open his eyes and saw a small family composed only of a young pregnant mother and two sons, visiting a tombstone. The mother discreetly wiped away a few unseen-tears as she tried to be strong for her boys. One boy laid a rose down in front of the stone, and then turned to leave. The mother got up slowly and painfully, but the other boy stayed. Staring at the grave he reached out with a finger and traced the letters carefully. Heero crept over silently to the boy and saw the tombstone.   
  
'H-E-E-R-O Y-U-Y, D-E-A-T-H'   
  
Heero stepped away and stared at the young boy. The child had gorgeous blue eyes that Heero felt that he could swim in. And slowly, he opened his mouth and spoke, "This is what death is."   
  
Heero was suddenly overwhelmed with images flooding his mind. He was vaguely aware of pain as he collapsed to the ground. Every single kill he ever made flashed through his mind as he felt the pain that they felt over and over and over again, the pain continuing to grow. The murders as a child, the killings as a young soldier, the practice butcherings in training, the slaughters in war. They were all so clear individually as the pain surmounted anything he had ever felt before. The cries of unfamiliar voices seemed ambient and nearby.   
  
He felt immobile as every movement caused more pain, but yet he was struggling to get out of the trance. The suffering started just in his head, but it spread in waves, each new wave building and growing, each new image bringing more pain.   
  
He was a murder.   
  
He was Evil.   
  
He was Pain.   
  
He was Death.   
  
He was Hate.   
  
I am a product of Hate.   
  
I am Death.   
  
Heero could hear the screams of each person dying in their own unique way. One burning to death, one impaled, one suffocating, one killing themselves, one decapitated, one bleed to death. Every time just one more level on the gigantic scale of pain for Heero.   
  
As the experiences became more real and more painful for Heero, Peace was in the corner trying not to hear him scream. She had never heard anyone scream like that. Every breath so full of pain and heavy with sorrow. She hated herself for doing this to Heero. Every moment was as much torture for Heero as it was for Peace.   
  
Peace wrapped her wings around her protectively as she could hear Heero's voice going hoarse and the rain growing harder and harder. His cries combined with the shrieks of the other three voices were overwhelming. Peace looked at her soaked wings and saw the small horns, still bloody. She eyed them suspiciously. Then she twisted her wing so that the horn's point was facing her. She raised her arm and dragged the spike across her skin. With every yell from Heero she repeated the action.   
  
The blood poured from her arm, but she couldn't help it. It was just too much pain to bear. She had to let it out somehow. The blood, the death, the pain, it was all overloading her, she couldn't take it. She ripped away at her skin until she couldn't move her wing any longer.   
  
Finally Heero's screams subsided and his sobs died out. He was just left there panting on the ground so full of pain and self hate. The crimes he had committed where unforgivable.   
  
Now there were only two voices left screaming, haunting and torturing Heero.   
  
Heero opened his eyes to the pouring rain and looked to his side. He saw the face of the dead dog beside him and it startled him. He jumped up to a crouching position and looked around. The soldiers were silent and his friends had relented. He looked to the grave again. He saw a different family there now. He recognized the girl immediately. It was Noventa's daughter.   
  
He had killed Noventa.   
  
He was Pain.   
  
He was Death.   
  
He was Hate.   
  
"You killed him," Relena spoke softly and calmly. Then all the others joined in like a chant, over and over and over again, "You killed him."   
  
"I didn't mean to! I didn't want to! I'm sorry!" Suddenly all the voices stopped and just the woman stood there.   
  
"What good does sorry do?" the girl looked at him and then down at the grave.   
  
"What? What? I'm sorry! What the hell do you want me to do?" Heero tried not to think of all the other deaths that he had just witnessed and felt over and over and over again, but they kept coming back and reminding him of what he did. Heero closed his eyes and let the rain drain away the images. Heero ran his fingers through his hair and then licked his lips, trying to think.   
  
They were salty.   
  
His lips were salty.   
  
The rain was salty.   
  
Tears.   
  
Heero tried to calm himself, but as he tasted it over and over and over again, he realized that they were all tears cried over what he had done.   
  
He had caused all of this.   
  
He was the bringer of pain.   
  
He was Death.   
  
He was Hate.   
  
The girl remained silent as Heero ran his fingers through his hair trying to think. He looked back around at the soldiers and then at his friends. Finally he got to his double. The boy looked at him and then drew a gun from the back of his pants. He held out the gun to Heero butt first.   
  
Heero looked at the gun and tried not to take it, but he had to. It was the only thing familiar to him. He didn't know what else to do. So he accepted the gun and looked at it in his hand. So comfortable, so familiar…   
  
So safe.   
  
Heero turned back to the girl at the grave, "Kill me."   
  
She looked at the grave and then looked at Heero. Then she shook her head.   
  
Another family member came drenched in rain, trying not to hear the screaming that was echoing through Heero's mind. She shook her head no.   
  
So did the next family member and the next. Over and over again, all of them refused to kill him. None of them would kill Death. They had accepted it. Everyone except for Heero had accepted Death.   
  
"Someone kill me! Why won't someone come here and kill me? Please, someone kill me!" Heero cried out to all those who he had hurt, but none accepted his offer. Heero turned to his friends, but they all remained silent, as they looked on unaffected.   
  
Heero finally turned to the last person in the light. "Will you kill me?" Heero asked his mirror image. The image looked on with that look in his eyes. Heero didn't know what told him, but he knew that his mirror image wanted to die. Slowly, he raised the gun and pointed it at his double.   
  
"STOP!" Peace cried out from the shadows as she raced towards Heero.   
  
"What? What do you want from me? I'm doing the only thing that I can! I'm setting things right!" Heero continued to point the gun at his double.   
  
"Don't do this! Please Heero! Don't!" Peace pleaded with him as she stepped near him, "Just give me the gun."   
  
Heero looked at his double and then looked at Peace and then back at the boy. Heero couldn't decide between the pain that he was feeling inside, and Peace's plea. Heero began to lower his gun, but the pain he was feeling inside was compelling him to shoot.   
  
Heero saw something step out of the shadows beside his double. At first it was just a slight framed figure, but then he could see the outlines of the young face, but what really made him recognize her, was the small flower that he had as her dress started to soak in the downpour.   
  
"You…" Heero breathed as he saw her. There was only one voice now. One deafening scream in a voice he could recall now.   
  
It was his own voice.;   
  
She reached out and offered the flower to Heero. He then looked to Peace and back at his double. He raised his gun, closed his eyes and took one final breath…   
  
And fired. 

  
_

~End Part 7D – Final Forgiveness~

_  


  


  
  
**Author's Tidbits**: Don't you just love the title? 


	11. 7E:Love's Peace

  
  
**

Two Worlds

**  
  
**E-mail**: Lyndaura 

**Author**: ME!  
**E-mail**: Heero_forever@hotmail.com  
**Rating**: NC 17  
**Warnings**: Usual stuff  
** C&C**: Do I have to beg?  
** Authors Notes**: Last Heero torture part I swear. ~_^ You're going to love the ending to this one!  
** Special Mention**: Dark Ruby and Laura are two people who e-mailed me with great comments on one of my other fan fics, thanks you guys! And to the rest of the gang: Steph, Kayley, Torin, Tiff, and Lena. Heehee… you guys rule! If I forgot anybody, e-mail me and I'll remember to put extra special mention in for you next time! ^_^  


  
_

~Two Worlds – Part 7~ Diving into the Abyss – Part E  
Love's Peace

_  


  
  


And fired.   
  
Everything stood still for a moment as Heero felt the bullet rip out of the gun and the gun seemed to explode with power as it kicked back and the rain pounded down on him. The screaming that had tormented him for so long now, was finally silenced for a split second. Everything was just so still as Heero waited. The anticipation was driving Heero insane.  
  
Then Heero heard a scream.  
  
Peace.  
  
Heero's eyes shot open in time to see Peace fall to the ground, her face painted with sheer agony. The small hole in the stomach of her dress was seeping crimson liquid, her eyes were rimming with tears, threatening to overflow. Her voice was dripping with pain as if Heero could hear the blood pouring out.  
  
He ran to her.  
  
"You idiot," She breathed a laboured breath.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Heero cradled her head in his arms.  
  
"What good would you dying achieve Heero? You are alive. Many don't have that luxury, it is up to you to live your life to the best you can, if not for yourself, than for those who can't. Heero, they may be dead, but you are not. Heero you killed many, yes, but don't die from your mistakes, learn from them," Katara tried not to let the tears fall, but the pain was overcoming her as each word brought more of the sensation tearing through her.  
  
"But look at them, I killed them all! It's all my fault! I deserve to die!" Heero pointed at his friends and the soldiers.  
  
"It's not your fault Heero," Peace took a sharp breath and squeezed out a few more tears out in pain.  
  
"It is! They said so! I even killed RELENA!" Heero pointed to Relena.  
  
"Relena? You know that it wasn't your fault. Do you not remember? Relena followed YOU around and endangered YOUR missions. She knew what she was doing and she chose to be around you, you didn't kill her, she did it herself," Peace gulped down another wave of pain. Heero looked at her wound and took off his shirt. He ripped it and then wrapped it around her, and started applying pressure. Heero carefully put the gun down beside him, not letting it far from his side.  
  
"But I knew, I should have told her!" Heero shot back.  
  
"Come on Heero, she's growing and is maturing. She isn't a baby and she knew too. She just ignored it. You are not responsible for her actions. She kissed you Heero, you never asked for it, she just kissed you," Peace grabbed Heero's hand and clenched it as hard as she could. The pressure was only causing more pain. Slowly Relena faded back into the darkness and out of sight.  
  
"But what about Duo?" Heero wiped away some rain from his face.  
  
"Duo? Come on, same deal, he tried to steal YOUR Gundam, he tried to shoot YOU twice. You never asked for his help, but he gave it anyway, because he wanted to be your friend. He made the choice, not you. He was intruding on you, Heero, you never asked to be his friend." Duo crept back into the shadows as Heero tried to control his battling emotions. A single voice echoed through Heero again, now Heero was the one in pain.  
  
"But Trowa… There was a knife there!" Heero wasn't aware that he was applying more pressure to Peace, causing more pain to surge through her. She tried her best to hold on and just get Heero through this one thing.  
  
"Trowa was going to die anyway Heero. He was heading toward death long before you came along. The only difference was that you brought him life a little longer and that you brought more happiness. You kept him going by giving him someone to look to as an example. Trowa needed leadership and you were able to give him that. You helped him more than killed him Heero," Peace held her breath trying to stand the pain as Heero gnashed his teeth in protest, but slowly Trowa faded away. But even as Trowa faded away, Heero still felt the aching hurt inside that was driving him over the edge. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on.  
  
"Quatre died because of me though, he wasn't heading toward death until he met me!" Heero retorted. The pain that was building up inside screamed out at Heero and wouldn't let him stop accusing himself of their deaths. There was no escape for Heero. He was hounding himself into admission of guilt.  
  
"Quatre wanted to be around you Heero. He relied on you and he was the one to bring all the Gundam Pilots together. You never asked for his help, he just offered it. He entered your life, you never tired to be in his life, it just happened," Peace finally was relieved when Heero lighten his grip on her stomach. But she could see the blood seeping through. Slowly Quatre melted back into nothingness.  
  
"I should've told Wufei…" Heero closed his eyes. The lump in his throat made every word torture as Heero's stomach cramped up into a knot. Heero ached all over not able to control his erratic breathing and heartbeat. Everything was his fault.  
  
"You tried your best Heero. You were only good for Wufei. You challenged him and made him do better, when he tried to become as good as you…" Peace gasped a sharp breath as the pain crept up into her lungs. Everything was on fire and her sight was starting to blur, but she continued. She needed Heero to get through this, if not for him, then for her, "…he improved himself and it made him better. Heero, you helped him, he got himself killed," Peace could feel her consciousness slipping as her words became longer and slurred. "Wufei's own pride and sense of justice killed him, you aren't responsible for those things."  
  
Wufei whispered away into the void.  
  
But even as Peace tried to ease Heero's pain despite her own, the sorrow and pain that was coursing through Heero stilled raged on, denying Heero any relief. "But all those people… all that pain. I killed so many. I don't deserve to live," Heero breathed out in surrender to the fact.  
  
"You don't deserve to live Heero. But then again, no one does, do they? We have all done wrong and made mistakes, but the wonderful thing about life, is that it isn't fair. People get second, and third, and sometimes a thousands more chances. You have another chance, why waste this one again Heero?" Peace placed her own hand over Heero's hand that was applying the pressure, and used her other hand to hold Heero's cheek.  
  
"But all those deaths, they were all my fault!" Heero pulled his face away from her. Heero was hurting too bad to let anyone be around him. He had hurt so many, death followed him around and he didn't want to inflict that curse on the one person that actually understood him and was trying to help him. She was too precious to him to hurt.  
  
"Do you think that those people just woke up one day and got into a mobile suit? They were trained professionals. They knew the risks, they were fighting for something that they believed in and they were willing to give their lives, and they did. The fact that they died was no more your fault than theirs. It was war. If they weren't willing to die, then they shouldn't have been fighting!" Peace explained in a hoarse whisper. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, and her stomach shot pains through her body every time she spoke. The blood began pouring through the shirt onto Heero's hand. Heero looked down at the blood.  
  
"No! No! No! I did it! I killed them! It was all my fault! If it weren't for me they would be alive!" Heero shouted back looking down at his blood-soaked hand.  
  
"Heero, if it weren't for you, the Earth would be gone now. They were soldiers, and so they sacrificed their lives for something that they believed in. They were willing to die Heero. They would have preferred to die than not to fight. They died doing what they wanted to do Heero, and their families know that. If people are grieving the loss of their friends and family, then they should be blaming it on the soldiers for going to war in the first place. Heero, it wasn't your fault, and no one blames you. You did what you were trained to do. You are the only one blaming yourself," Peace tensed every muscle in her body as the pressure on her wound was causing excruciating pain.  
  
Gradually all the soldiers and their families drifted off out of view.  
  
"But Noventa and his family! He was a pacifist! I killed someone who was fighting for the same thing as me! I made a mistake that cost people their lives, and made the war even worse! I made a mistake! I'm the Perfect Soldier! I'm not allowed to make mistakes! I made a mistake, just like when I killed that damned girl and her dog! It's my fault! They weren't supposed to die! They weren't risking their lives! They were innocent!" Heero slammed his fist into the ground. There was a silence as Peace tried to speak, but was struggling too much. Heero could only hear the throbbing in his ears and the pounding of the rain.  
  
Then he heard the screaming. Over and over again, he could hear himself screaming in anguish. It perfectly described what he was feeling inside as everything he had ever done had come crashing back on him. The scars inside being ripped apart, and new wounds being ripped open. Everything inside just ached, as he wanted to cry, scream, vomit, and hurt himself all at the same time. He was getting desperate to rid himself of the sorrow inside. It was like nothing he had ever felt. He had been taught how to handle most kinds of pain, but he was never prepared for this kind of consuming, devouring and overtaking pain. It was driving him insane, as he didn't want to go on, he realized everything he had ever done wrong, and he just wanted everything to stop.  
  
I deserve to die. I'm such a bastard! Why did I do all this? All I cause is pain and destruction. I carry Death on my shoulder everywhere I go. The world would be better off without me. I am no use alive. I can't hurt Peace anymore. How could she be so caring when I am killing her? How could she be so merciful when I am filled with so much cruelty? Why won't my heart just stop beating? I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. JUST MAKE THIS STOP!  
  
"Heero," Peace finally whispered out, trying to hold onto consciousness.  
  
"Peace, hang on," Heero tried to swallow away his doubt, but his heart was being torn apart inside along with his sanity. But he needed to focus in Peace… she didn't deserve to die. He had shot her. He had shot the only person who mattered to him anymore. It was true… he did hurt everyone.  
  
"You're…" Peace had to take another breath and squeeze her eyes shut until the pain dulled enough to say another word.  
  
"Quiet," Heero ordered softly.  
  
"You're only…" Peace gritted her teeth.  
  
"Don't speak," Heero tried to focus on her but the screaming and the rain were distracting him. The aching inside was tearing him apart every second. It was worsening by the moment, and Heero didn't know how long he could take  
  
"You're only human," she looked at him sincerely.  
  
The fact hit Heero like he had never heard it before. It was like he knew it but never believed it. The words carried the meaning that he had never found in them before. It was all right. He was okay, and it was okay that he had made a mistake. Like Peace had said, he needed to learn from his mistakes, not die for them.  
  
Heero felt the truth sink in and he finally felt at peace. The aching inside was soothed away and he felt relieved. He felt an incredible burden lifted from him. It was strange that he was able to carry around such a heavy weight and not even know it. Heero looked into Peace's eyes and saw what he was looking for.  
  
Tears.  
  
She was crying. She had been waiting to tell him that all this time. That he was human. She had wanted to tell him at the cold wall. She had cried for him when he was drowning in his own blood. She had tried to show him when his emotions were battling, and when Relena died. She probably had been crying through his entire journey through the garden. She had attempted to comfort him when he was falling, and she had stepped in front of the bullet for him.  
  
Slowly, Heero's double turned into ashes and stood solid. Heero looked at the statue for a moment and Peace turned his head towards her. She pointed tiredly at the gun nearby. Heero took it and looked at it oddly. He knew he had to make a decision.  
  
He threw the gun at the statue.  
  
The ashes cracked and splattered then were swept away in the wind.  
  
Peace smiled weakly at Heero and tried to show how happy and proud she was in her eyes, but they were dulling and she knew that she would be swept away soon. Heero could feel everything start to crumble around him as Peace drew his mouth closer to hers. It hurt her to move her next, but she tilted her head as far as it would go and pressed her lips against Heero's.  
  
Heero didn't know what to do. He did care for her… they were in an unbreakable bond now. She knew his deepest darkest thoughts and secrets. She knew the real him, how he was not as strong as he pretended to be, and how he was not as cut off from everyone else, and how everyday was a struggle for him. She had helped him more than he could help himself, and he owed her everything for that.  
  
So Heero pressed closer to her, soaking his chest in her lifeblood. The sensation was amazing as he felt himself melt into her, as they became one body. Peace pushed as hard as she could against Heero, but she was too weak to hang on any longer. Heero tried to support her head with his hand, but he felt her slowly slip away as the life drained out of her.  
  
The rain finally stopped as the last tear was shed by Peace. Heero held her tight in his arms. She couldn't be dead. It wasn't happening. She had to still be breathing… her heart still had to beat. She couldn't leave him. Not now…  
  
Heero felt everything slowly fade away into darkness and anything around him ripped from him. Peace was torn from his arms and nothingness surrounded him. The void was all too familiar and he wished that it would just end. He didn't want to go on if Peace wasn't there. Heero didn't know how long he could go on. Heero tried to conjure up the stamina to continue on his way, but the strength eluded him as he was sucked away to the unknown.  
  
Heero tried to grasp anything tangible but even the air seemed to escape him. Heero reached out in a desperate attempt for anything. Light, pain, happiness, hope, anything that would remind him of what something felt like. Something to remind him that there was more. But the darkness consumed him and invaded him, leaving nothing for him.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity softness enveloped him. Heero clung to the touch not knowing what else to do. Anything was better than the coldness of the dark. He pressed into the warmth and felt something solidify under his feet.  
  
When Heero finally opened his eyes he saw whiteness all around him. Heero tried to remember the softness… the colour… the silky texture that he had sensed once before…  
  
Feathers.  
  
Heero turned to see whose chest he was leaning against and saw a beautiful glowing angel. Her skin was soft and her eyes shone with love and compassion. Heero could feel her presence all around him, her gentleness, her gracefulness and her safety. But through that Heero could feel her strength and power, yet she chose to be meek.  
  
Heero saw something in her eyes that made him stop though. She was a perfectly identical to Katara, save for the attire and feathered wings, but Heero could see something else there. It reminded him so much of something else…  
  
He carefully got up and out of her protective shield to find himself in a black room. It was circular but its size was practically indeterminable due to the lack of light. The only thing that Heero could make out was a shinning white ball of luminance in the centre of the room. It hovered a foot of the ground and was about the size of Heero. It was warm and welcoming as Heero was drawn to it instinctively.  
  
"What is that?" Heero turned to the angel, flying just above the ground, her large wings beating softly and fluently with power and grace.  
  
"Knowledge," the angel answered, "Knowledge is power, and that it a knowledge that you could never dream about. It is everything you can know, and yet so much more. It is the power that you long for, and the power that you have been seeking all your life."  
  
Heero was silent as he drifted towards it. He didn't know what drew him to it, but it seemed so amazing and wonderful. For once, Heero didn't feel cautious or unsafe. He just approached it with ease and curiosity.  
  
"Are you sure that you want it?" the woman asked softly.  
  
"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" Heero asked back not knowing what the woman was getting to.  
  
"With knowledge comes responsibility and hardship. Right now, you are a carefree child compared to what you are about to experience. You will have the power to destroy, and the power to create. You will have the knowledge of everything you have experienced, but more. You will have the wisdom to solve many problems, but you will gain an intensity that will cloud your judgement. You will have everything you have now, only more intense and more concentrated. You will also have the knowledge of your true love. The one that you are completely devoted to. The one person that you are destined to be with. Your absolute true love. That contains all the potential that you ever had Heero. Are you ready for that? Are you ready for the life that it will give you?"  
  
Heero looked to it and thought about the woman's words carefully. He didn't want to make a mistake that he would regret for the rest of his life. He hadn't been a good person so far, and he didn't know what he would do with such a power now. He hoped that everything he had been through would change him to be better. He didn't like himself now that he saw it through untainted eyes. He wanted to do the right thing for once in his life, and he was torn. He needed to make a decision, and he needed to make it soon. He could feel something coming.  
  
The thought of Peace flashed through his mind. She had helped him up to the last layer just for this. It wouldn't be right if her efforts were in vain.  
  
"Mission…" Heero whispered, "accepted," he spoke as he walked to the ball of light and was suddenly hesitant in what to do. Heero experimentally put his hand into the ball and the feeling was exquisite. The sensations filled him and pulled him into the ball.  
  
Once inside, there was nothing but an overload of all his senses. Everything felt like it was in fire and every sense was so alert. The calmness that sweeped over him was that like he had never experienced before. The ambient peace consumed and intoxicated him. The knowledge that came like a flood to him was overwhelming as he suddenly understood things that he had never understood, and saw things in his actions that he never saw before. He knew every aspect of himself, and now he knew every action, thought and intention of all his friends. The little reactions and the subtle hints were now not lost on Heero as he remembered everything that had ever happened to him. His memories flashed around him and Heero realized just how complicated the human mind was, and just how vulnerable he was though he tried not to see it, and pretend that he wasn't human. He knew now that it was time to stand up and face the fact.  
  
Then it came to him. He knew who his true love was. Heero wanted to hit himself for not seeing it before. It wasn't a person; it was a concept… his true love was…  
  
…peace.  
  
The whole idea and concept behind it was what he loved. He had worked his whole life towards it, and although he had been trained as the Perfect Soldier, all his work and efforts went towards peace. He spared Relena, and God-forbid was slightly attracted to her because she stood for peace. He allowed the others into his soul because they were like him. They were all fighting for peace.  
  
Heero stepped out of the sphere a moment later and looked around. Everything was so crystal clear and different some how. It was like he had been living in 2-D and now everything had a new dimension. He could tell the exact angle, shade and texture of something without even looking at it. He was so alert and aware of everything now. He turned to the woman and suddenly the truth washed over him. She just hovered slightly over the ground watching him carefully.  
  
It was like he knew precisely what she was thinking and feeling. He knew every detail of her face. Every hue, every tint, every shade of her eyes, a million different pigments each blending into the other creating an outstanding effect of beauty and complexity. Heero could see every pore on her face; every strand of hair was an individual now. Heero didn't even have to look at her to know the truth now. The power that flowed through his veins heightened everything to a point where everything seemed to slow down so he could process all the information.  
  
"You now have the power to leave," the woman spoke softly, but Heero knew what she was going to say before she even formed the words.  
  
"I know that," Heero whispered but it shot clearly through the room.  
  
"Goodbye Heero," the woman lowered her head and prayed that he would leave soon.  
  
Heero summoned up his power and focused it. He looked to the woman as his surroundings began to fade away and he felt so much better now that it was over. It was all over. He had gone through his soul and he had made it. He had a sense of completion and pride in what he had done. He now had a power that he never knew he had, and he just wanted to get out and save the world.  
  
Heero looked to the fading woman and saw the beauty radiating off of her. He felt so drawn to her, but he knew that they would meet again. Heero's next words startled the woman as she stared at him leaving in surprise, "Goodbye Emily."  


  
_

~End Part 7E – Love's Peace~

_  


  


  
  
  
  
** Author's Tidbits**: Well Torin, I hope you're happy. When you said 'LOTS of Heero torture' I took that seriously. VERY seriously. ^_^ That was weird. I don't know, I'm sick and I'm tired and I'm high off of paint fumes. Its over, its over, its really, really over! Time to Celebrate! Well, contest time! Whoever can tell me the intended metaphorical meanings of the following things gets a special prize! (No, not money) And if no one can get them all correct, then the person with the MOST correct answers gets a prize. Quickly! E-mail me ! The contest won't last long!  
  
1. The Darkness in the second last layer.   
2. The double in the second last layer.   
3. Relena, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei.   
4. The Soldiers.   
5. The whole Noventa tings (his family, him (even though you never saw him) and the little girl and all that stuff).   
6. The Gun.   
7. What the second last layer stood for.   
8. Darkness of Last Layer.   
9. The Glowing Ball.   
10. Emily (why she looked like an angel).  
  
Well, good luck! Hope you guys have fun guessing!!! ^_^ I can't wait to write the next layer, I am so happy to be out of Heero torture, I hope you are too! I know that the last layer really sucked, but I just wanted to get him out of there, you know? He deserves a break.  
  
Heero: You just figured that out?   
Lyndaura: Oh, I wouldn't talk too soon. I'm not done with you yet!   
Heero: Oh shit.   
Lyndaura: Well, bye byes to you all! Have a safe week! ^_^ 


	12. Mark of the Demon

  
  
**

Two Worlds

**  
  
**E-mail**: Lyndaura 

**Author**: Guess! ^_^  
**E-mail**: Heero_forever@hotmail.com  
** Authors Notes**: Well, I have no idea what I am doing. I hope this makes sense. And, I hope I got the conflict in there okay, and I know you are wondering about all the other bad stuff, but I'm getting to that, okay? Just give me time. Okay? ^_^ Remember, I am still looking for comments on whether I should kill Relena or not. Add your votes quickly; if I am going to kill her, it is going to be soon! There is supposed to be some romance, but barely any, expect more from the next chapter. Oh, and if you have any other suggestions for the plot, e-mail me! I'm flexible.  
** Special Mention**: KAYLEY! I wouldn't be able to do this without her! She was so good and came to my rescue when I was at my writer's block. Thank you so much! Everyone thank Kayley and give her an inter-dimensional HUG! YAY! ^_~ Well, also thanks to Tiff (aka Smoke and Mirrors, go read her stuff now!) and Steph (thanks for working so hard!) and Lena (luv you lots!) and of course Ruby and Laura, thank you guys for reading my stuff! I can't believe you guys actually liked it! Well, I think that's it. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  


_~Two Worlds - Part 8~  
Mark of the Demon_

  
  
  
  
  
Quatre shot up into the cool midnight air. The dew clung to his hands bringing sweet coolness. The dampness in the air began to condensate on Quatre's burning head. Quatre searched for a moment, disoriented as to what awoke him. In an instance, he felt it. He looked over to Heero as the power pulsated around him. Whatever had happened to Heero, he now possessed a power that could challenge even Katara. Quatre focused a little more and found that the power was slowly growing.  
  
Quatre was immediately concerned as to what had transgressed to account for this outcome. Slowly, sweat beaded on Heero's forehead as his erratic breathing slowed to a mild pace and his flushed cheeks resumed their regular colouration. Quatre breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as his 'space heart' cried out in pain as Katara moaned in her slumber.  
  
Katara was in utmost pain and Quatre couldn't figure out why. Something was wrong with both of them that was not making itself known to Quatre. Quatre sighed and tried to lie back down, but then he noticed that Sage was also awake, gazing at the starlight  
above. Quatre decided it best not to disturb the pondering fairy, but instead he resorted to  
try to pursue sleep, but as expected it eluded him another night…  
  
  
  
  
Heero felt himself slip slowly back into consciousness. The world around him seemed to reveal itself in a new dimension. Heero was aware of the depth and detail of everything around him without evening opening his eyes. The awareness of everything around him stretched far beyond the physical aspect though, still with his eyes shut, he could feel out where everyone was.  
  
Sage was laying farthest to the left. Still in deep slumber, he could sense an inner hate that was not her own. Her ancestors? But the rage and hate was a consuming fire that only burned stronger with each passing moment, what could she have done to provoke such feelings from her own family? The guilt that clouded her mind seemed to put a dark cloud over every thought, and stole whatever happiness or pleasure she had. The dark interior startled Heero, if not disturbed him. He knew the feeling of hatred of someone else. It hung over your head and ate away at your soul till it drove you insane. Heero had long since stopped noticing, but the eerie sensation was still recognizable.  
  
Katara was sleeping steadily next to Sage. Her mind was at peace. Heero delved into her mind, searching and appreciating the calmness compared to Sage. Heero didn't want to see the images that were in the deepest depths of Sage's mind. It took Heero only a moment or two to realize that Emily was in control, and not Katara. As Heero explored the inner workings of her mind, he was startled to find that she was worrying about him! Another surprise lay ahead of him as he realized that she was concerned because she had been in his soul. Peace was Katara, and the angle at the end of his journey was Emily.  
  
Heero stopped searching her mind and opened his eyes. The effect was amazing as his vision was crystal clear, and his mind was ever aware of everything around him. He could visually see twice as far, and mentally he was aware for miles further than that. He knew every detail of every leaf on every tree, as he was able to examine every aspect of it from miles away. It was like an overload of data as he tried to compile it all. It was an overwhelming experience, but he was quickly becoming accustomed to it.  
  
Heero felt a twist of jealousy as Emily rolled over in her sleep and clutched at Luke's stomach, wrapping her arm snugly around his waist. Luke didn't seem to mind, and almost expected it. Luke only continued to cook the last of the fish roasting over the crackling fire, as sparks danced before Heero.  
  
Just as Heero was about to dive into Luke's mind, Heero saw a flash back from long ago. He only guessed it was the first time that Katara had snuggled up to him in her sleep. She had clutched at him in the fit of a horrible nightmare, and Luke had spent the next three hours lightly brushing her hair and holding her as she had recovered.  
  
Heero suddenly stopped himself and wondered why he was feeling such emotions? He was not supposed to feel for her. He wasn't supposed to feel for anyone. And yet he seemed to have this inseparable bond to her. She had seen his soul, she knew everything about him, they had shared a harrowing experience together, and she had saved him. She had risked her life for him, and she had comforted him. She was there for him when he really need it. She cared for him as a person, and saw him as no one else had seen him. But after all he had done, could she ever feel for a monster like him?  
  
The pain stung more than Heero was able to handle and he moved on to the next person, not bothering to see into Luke's mind. He wasn't sure he wanted to see what experiences Luke had had with Katara.  
  
Duo was next to Luke, eagerly watching to simmer fish. His eyes danced with delight as the smell of the food drifted towards him, carried by the soft breeze that swept by them. Heero was instantly entranced. Every movement of Duo was so swift and agile. His grace astounded Heero now, he had never really noticed it before. He had known of Duo's abilities, and he examined every aspect of Duo as his routine evaluation of his comrades, but he had never really seen Duo in this light.  
  
He never saw the way his braid moved with Duo like a fifth limb, or the way his smile made his cheeks redden a slight bit, or the way his eyes viewed everything with the fascination of a child, or the way he put his hands behind his head as habit. Heero never saw the beauty and elegance in every movement of Duo. Heero merely touched the surface of Duo's mind and was shocked at his findings.  
  
The darkness that seemed to permeate every part of his mind, and taint everything was disturbing to say the least. The hate that burned in his soul was reflected in his fascination with Death. Heero was morbidly interested in what else Duo had to offer. The events of the Maxwell church, and even Solo had been a mystery to Heero, but now he knew every detail. And he was just on the surface, what else was in Duo's mind…  
  
Heero was suddenly thrown out of Duo's mind as the sickening images of demonic control and the delight of Death that cast Duo into a frenzy overwhelmed Heero. It was no longer just facts, he had hit the feeling, the anger, the rage, and obsession that drove Duo. Duo's darker convictions was enough to overcome Heero. The feelings that Duo had were too much for his unprotected soul. Heero tried to go deeper again, and push his limits, but almost as a safety control, Heero found that his focus was altered.  
  
Heero saw his friend in new light and couldn't help but be interested, fascinated and consumed with his mind. He related in a way, but it was so new, and different, and surprising. Heero was never surprised anymore and the effect was hypnotic. It was thrilling to be in Duo's mind.  
  
Quatre lay wiped at his tired eyes as Heero tried to search his mind, but it seemed closed to him. Quatre wasn't letting him in. Did Quatre know? Heero supposed that it was possible, he didn't know the extent to Quatre's powers or abilities and it was quite possible. Heero decided that he didn't want to explore Quatre any further and moved onto Trowa.  
  
Trowa's mind was like a locked door, though Heero was able to see into it, the missing pieces were making his analysis difficult. But the peacefulness around him was amazingly calming. It was good that Quatre hung around him, and he could see why Trowa liked to be around Quatre. They were a pair made in heaven. The thought made Heero laugh. He didn't believe in God. He couldn't. Could he? Heero didn't want to focus on the scientific debate and focused back on Trowa. He decided that if memories were not the way to figure Trowa out, then feelings were.  
  
The yearning inside him was amazing. He needed and craved the discipline of the army, but more so, the relationship that he had with his comrades. He wanted the respect, dignity and trust that they had. Heero felt a sharp pain in his head. Trowa didn't have trust in his old comrades, and Heero could feel the difficulty in trusting again. But Trowa had been successful. Heero searched further to try to comprehend why he had such difficulty trusting others.  
  
The image of him as such a young child killing his comrades was painfully familiar. Heero immediately stopped searching. But Trowa was still searching. He was searching for a place to belong. He was alone in the world, betrayed by the only family he knew, constantly reminded that his real family was forever lost to him because he couldn't remember them. The self-blame was almost incomprehensible. The need for acceptance and the torture of being alone in the world was overwhelming for anyone. Yet Trowa had still survived. His suffering in loneliness was amazingly concealed from everyone by following instructions exactly. That was one thing that a soldier benefited from. He always just had to follow the orders and he could never be blamed. Perhaps that was why Trowa admired Heero. Heero shook his head softly. No one should look up to him.  
  
Heero felt the longing and the emptiness in Trowa and wished that he could take it away. Trowa didn't deserve what he was dealt. Heero deserved it. He deserved everything that he got. But Trowa didn't. Trowa was good at heart and just wished the best for the world. Heero had only caused destruction and mayhem. He didn't want Trowa to be alone. Sometimes, being alone was the worst torture in the world.  
  
Suddenly, Heero couldn't stand to be in Trowa's mind anymore and forced himself stop. Heero having completed his evaluation, turned next to Wufei. He was surprised to see the diversity of Wufei's mind. Although Wufei was an outright sexiest, he still had high respect for women. Heero saw the memories of his wife, and the odd, but pleasant relationship that the arranged marriage had presented. He saw the sadness in Wufei at his loss, and he saw the burning need for justice, justice for his wife, justice for him, and for his colony. The fighters spirit inside of him impressed Heero. His dedication was something that no one had ever questioned, but now Heero knew why. His solitary was not something that anyone truly ever focused on. Everyone assumed that it was a preference, but Heero now saw that Wufei viewed it more as a dependency. Heero could understand, betrayal was something constantly on Heero's mind, but now he saw that his concerns were unfounded as he saw the bond and trust that the five of them had created.  
  
What everything came down to was that everyone fought for something. Duo's was vengeance and Death, a motivating factor as any. Trowa's was for a place, a family, such a need not being fulfilled would drive anyone to do the things that Trowa was capable. Quatre's was love. It was something that he constantly spoke of, and something that he felt passionately for, Heero didn't need to read his mind to know that. Wufei's was for justice and strength, something that he had been raised by, and had dedicated his whole life too.  
  
And Heero?  
  
He was fighting for Peace.  
  
But he wasn't successful. All he caused was pain and death. He had succeeded in his mission for Peace, but the mode in which he achieved the outcome was not optimal. In Heero's mind, he had failed. He. Had. Failed.  
  
Heero fought back the feelings as he mentally called out for the peace that had been shown to him in his soul. He needed it more than anything else right then. The powers, the information, the new data, it all needed to be processed and assimilated. He had overwhelmed his mind and he needed time to adapt to it.  
  
Suddenly Heero felt the calmness that he had once experienced as everything numbed out, and he was just surrounded by calm. The serenity was relaxing as he took a moment to catch his breath. He had pushed his limits and had gone too far. Heero would have scorned himself for pushing himself too far, endangering himself for an inappropriate reason, but he was in a state of euphoria, and scolding himself could wait.  
  
Luke suddenly looked at Heero oddly, and Quatre also looked at Heero as Heero stared into the burning embers. The other three sat unknowingly to Luke and Quatre's concern. Heero was too occupied to notice though. Luke turned to Quatre and asked the question with his eyes.  
  
//It happened last night. I'm not sure how though. //  
  
// So I see you have learned how to send mental messages. You are learning quickly Quatre. What about Katara? She seems unstable. //  
  
//Her energy has been unstable throughout the night, at the same time as Heero, but she seems to be doing better now. //  
  
//Good, I can't stand to have anything more happen to her.//  
  
//You really love her don't you? //  
  
//More than words could say. //  
  
// Why? //  
  
There was a slight pause in the conversation and Luke looked down at the girl in his arms. He didn't know why he loved her. It seemed so natural to him, but he had never really searched for a reason behind his emotion. Luke shook his head.  
  
// I don't know. I just do. //  
  
// Sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean it that way. I just wanted to know what attracted you to her. I only realized how you might take my statement after I said it. //  
  
// Its okay, I understand. The great part about mental conversations is that you can almost get a feeling or thought behind the message. //  
  
The words rung in Quatre's mind, and he knew that it was true. With the words came a purpose, or intent with them. Quatre ended the conversation and returned his attention to Heero who was now almost in a state of shock, his pupils were dilated and his breathing was slightly erratic. Quatre sighed and leaned back trying to clear his mind of everything around him, but to no avail.  
  
Luke finally pried himself away from Heero to start to talk to Trowa about tactical techniques to apply to their current situation. Duo felt compelled to smile at the sight of Trowa actually speaking. He was obviously using as little words as possible, but he actually looked interested which was a facial expression that looked foreign on Trowa. ANY facial expression looked foreign on Trowa.  
  
Heero was just starting to enjoy his peace when suddenly Sage shot up from her steady slumber screaming.  
  
"Sage!" Luke scrambled towards her.  
  
"Shh! Calm down, its okay now," Emily quickly shot up and wrapped her arms around the frantic girl. The action familiar as Heero longed for the same touch that he had felt in his soul, the same touch shared between the two when they had forged an inexplicable bond, only created through such intense situations, and when such intimate details, as what was in his soul, were disclosed.  
  
But despite Emily's efforts, Sage wouldn't calm herself and the peaceful aura around Heero dissipated and he was thrown into chaos.  
  
The screaming.  
  
He could feel his blood boiling with fear and anxiety as the memories from his soul came flooding back. He had tried to kill himself, he had almost shot himself. He had killed his friends, he had nearly drowned in his own blood, and he had nearly died. The screaming was so familiar now. Her screams were so much like the intolerable screams that had haunted him the whole way through his soul.  
  
Heero tried to block out the sound. He couldn't stand to even look at Sage as she began to sob. Heero turned his attention to his friends, but was only met with a revolting shock.  
  
As he looked to Duo, he saw only black and red smoldering flesh as smoke curled up from him. Heero swallowed as he could barely pry his eyes from the horrid sight. Duo slowly turned his neck to look at the disturbed Heero and cocked his head oddly. His burnt hair sizzled and cracked with every movement.  
  
"Yo, Heero, you okay buddy?" Duo asked cracking his devilish smile, though Heero could sense inside that Duo was worried beyond belief. But Duo didn't know anything, he didn't know what Heero was seeing, or what he went through that was causing him to want to scream like Sage was now.  
  
Heero finally had to look away to avoid retching. As he turned his attention to Trowa he saw the dismembered and mutilated corpse and knew what the others would look like too. He tried to convince himself that it was all a hallucination, and that it was all in his head, but his head produced pretty damn good illusions as the blood dripped in a steady and viscous fashion from Trowa's missing eye.  
  
Heero had to get up and get away from everything. The screaming echoed in his head and he couldn't take much more of this before he went insane.  
  
I'm already insane. Heero thought dryly.  
  
Heero got up and walked away just in time to hear Duo call out to him, "Hey! Where ya going?"  
  
"Get some air," Heero answered in remarkable calmness, though everything inside him was screaming desperately with pain and disbelief as the thoughts of dead friends and screaming fairies with dead families clouded his mind.  
  
Heero didn't know where he was going; he just needed to get away from the hurt and the pain. He couldn't stand to hear Sage screaming. It would just remind him of how he was screaming inside too. Everyone was screaming inside though.  
  
Heero passed by gradually increasing trees as he entered a small forest. After about two minutes of walking into the forest, he could sense a small stream nearby. Heero took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Unfortunately, with that deep breath, he took in a lot of pollen. Heero could feel the sneeze building up. He never sneezed often. He couldn't even remembered the last time he had sneezed.  
  
It finally came out after an aggravating moment. Heero felt the forcefulness and something happened in his body that he never remembered associating with sneezing. It was as if everything in his body, and his mind and his very soul clenched and contracted, but as it did so, something more than just a sneeze came out. It was like pushing out a huge lump in his body. He didn't know what the burden was at first, but he could feel the substance going out everywhere around him.  
  
In the split second that he sneezed he heard a loud noise, like a building blowing up, but in a smaller intensity. Heero looked to his side and saw the remains of what was once a tree. He looked at the scatter debris of splintered wood and was at a loss for feelings.  
  
He had just blown up a tree.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the camp everyone was just starting to calm down from Sage's episode.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" Emily asked gently as she rocked Sage back and forth like a child.  
  
Sage sniffed a little and then wiped at her eyes. She finally sighed and spoke, "Alone. Very, very alone."  
  
"It's okay, I'm here, I'll always be here," Emily stroked Sage's hair.  
  
"You and I both know that that's a lie," Sage whispered so only Emily could hear.  
  
"I know, but you don't need to think about that. Just pretend for now. Because you know that I will be here for as long as I can, and I won't leave your side, even after, I will still be with you," Emily kissed the top of Sage's head as she whispered the words so Luke wouldn't hear them.  
  
"When are you going to tell him?" Sage asked as she repositioned her head so she was looking straight up at Emily.  
  
Emily smiled, "Never, he'll find out when he does. I mean, he's Luke! He'll just fuss and worry. If I tell him I'll give him an ulcer," Emily smiled and laughed a little. Sage didn't know how Emily could be so kind and caring, especially given the circumstances.  
  
"Too late," Sage eyed the man as he looked worriedly at Sage and Emily. Emily started laughing heartily as she saw how Luke was reacting to their private conversation. Luke went from worried too offended and confused in a split second.  
  
Just as Emily had begun to relax she felt a wave of energy overcome her. Sage, Luke and Quatre looked over in the direction that it came from just in time to hear a loud explosion. Luke looked to Emily.  
  
"Sage, is it okay if I go check it out?" Emily clutched Sage extra tight. Sage reluctantly nodded. She didn't want to leave Emily's warm and safe embrace, but she didn't deserve it, and she didn't want to be selfish with Emily's last days. She could feel the hatred of her mother and her ancestors burning deep within her. She would have to live with that hate for the rest of her life and she didn't know if she could take it.  
  
Trowa, Duo and Wufei looked at each other in confusion. Not knowing that there was a huge energy surge had overcome them they had no idea what had caused the explosion. Emily gently disentangled herself from Sage and went to see what Heero had done.  
  
  
  
Heero leaned up against a tree that had not been disintegrated and sighed. He was so lost. He just wanted Emily to be there with him and help him. He needed instructions, he needed a purpose, he needed something to occupy him, but all he was left to do was to contemplate the events.  
  
Heero heard a cracking noise echo through the woods. As he turned to see what it was, he saw Emily standing on the other side of the water smiling back at him. How did she know he was here? Heero shrugged and stood up.  
  
She was so beautiful.  
  
"Heero!" Emily called, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you, are you okay?" Emily stepped into the water and started to cross.  
  
"I'm fine," Heero called back mono-toned, but grateful for her concern.  
  
Emily smiled back at the confirmation of his well-being and as her skirt floated up around her. Heero eyed it lustfully. He stopped himself immediately and began to wonder why he was finding her every movement so erotic. He tried to control his thoughts as her graceful and elegant movements drew him into her.  
  
Suddenly and without warning she looked down at her legs through the waist deep water rushing past her. She suddenly began to struggle and scream as the water around her boiled. Heero could feel his body starting to contract again. It was like his mind, soul and body were flexing at the same time, trying to rid himself of some unimaginable force.  
  
The screaming was intolerable. The horrid, blood curdling cry pierced through Heero like a bullet as he tried to control himself, but everything around him was blurring and his head throbbed in pain.  
  
He had to save Emily. No matter what, he had to help her.  
  
Emily started sinking as the steam rose around her. Her face contorting to show the agony and pain she was enduring. Heero rushed out to the waters edge, still clenching everything inside involuntarily.  
  
As soon as his shoe made contact with the water, he felt it burn through his shoe. He jumped back and saw the black marks on his show. The sight was unexpected as he saw Emily's hand reach out towards him as she tried to keep her head above the deadly water, blisters coating every inch of her body. Her pained face was swelling as the redness deepened, and her pupils dilated in shock.  
  
Heero reached out to her with his mind, hoping for a miracle that he might be able to save the object of his affection, but as she sank below the surface, he was forced to realize that she was dead. If his shoe had melted and burned at the waters edge, she was beyond help. Heero didn't know what to do as he head swam in shock. The fact didn't settle in for a moment, until her hand never reappeared and Heero was forced to assimilate the information.  
  
Emily was dead.  
  
  
  


_~End Part 8~_

  
  
  
** Author's Notes**: I'm writing a sequel to Two Worlds. I know, a little quick aren't I? But I can't help it. Vote to kill Relena. I hated this one so much. Please, more people comment on my stuff! Thank you. Enjoy chapter 9 coming VERY soon!  
  
I make myself laugh.  
  
~Lyndaura~ 


	13. Demon's Mark

  
  
**

Two Worlds

**  
  
**E-mail**: Lyndaura 

**Author**: Guess! ^_^  
**E-mail**: Heero_forever@hotmail.com  
** Author's Comments**: Well, I need more feedback, so e-mail me people! And um… Gundam Wing is back on television! Yay! It's on at 4:30 am! Who cares? I'm back at school! AHH!!! AHH!!! AHH!!! (Three screams for school!) Sorry, I had caffeine. Heehee… now Pyro George is back, and I am blessed with more ideas, thank you Pyro George!  
Special Mention: Um… oh crud, I'm going to forget someone I know. Um… Tiff, Steph, Ruby, Shannon, uh… Laura, Lena, Kayley, and… everyone else that I mentioned before ^_^ (I'm sorry, I forgot people, I have bad memory, its filled with French right now). So, yeah! Hurray for everyone who helped me!  
  
  
  


_Two Worlds Part 9  
Demon's Mark_

  
  
  
  
The power radiating from him made him easy to find in the forest and Emily found him quickly. He was leaning against another tree looking into the water, wishing that the peace that he had felt before would come back and overcome him once again. Emily approached him silently, but she knew that Heero could sense her nearing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Emily asked sincerely.  
  
"I sneezed," Heero looked down at the river.  
  
"Oh," Emily had to fight back the laughter.  
  
He had sneezed and a tree had blown up.  
  
Emily could see the remnants scattered around her and she realized the power of the simple action. If that was an accident, how much more stronger could he be if he focused? Emily was not stupid, and she knew enough about Heero to know that whatever he put his mind to, he was successful at. How far could his abilities extend if he tried? The thought was frightening and suddenly Emily was insecure about herself. Once he could learn how to concentrate and control his power, then he would be more powerful than herself, possibly even Terra.  
  
"Are you having any other problems?" Emily asked inching closer towards him cautiously.  
  
"I saw…" Heero paused, he didn't want to seem crazy, but he thought that she might as well know, "I saw some hallucinations."  
  
The thought that she may be a hallucination brought on to help his mind cope with Emily's death came to mind almost instantly. The thought that she might also be real was also there, but was lost somewhere in the mist of Heero deciding what was real or not.  
  
Reality and fantasy seemed to meld and fuse into one state. Everything had an surreal touch to it as Heero began to see the depth and complexity of some of the more simple pleasures, such as the flowers, or the beauty of the sky, even Emily's eyes.  
  
He was immediately drawn to them as he looked closer. The millions of hues all blended together to create a intricate, beautiful and complex work of art.  
  
He was confused, to be put simply. He didn't know what was real, what was made up. He didn't know if anything was real anymore. Was he real, or was he dreaming? Perhaps he was just in a coma or under some enemy drug that caused vivid and intricate alternate realities. Was he just someone's guinea pig? The thought somehow seemed more relieving then the others.  
  
"Residual images from you soul?" Emily asked trying to see if Heero's pupils were dilated. She didn't expect to have Heero in perfect condition after such a horrifying experience. She felt terrible that she had put him through that, but it was necessary. She had nearly lost him though, and the threat was still very real. There was a 72% suicide rate after going through souls, and another startling 7% never made it out of their soul. She was lucky, but soon…  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted as he thought about Emily. She had been there through his soul… but why? Heero was still debating the reality of her presence, but he decided that if she was a hallucination then there was no one there to embarrass himself in front of, plus it was calming to entertain the idea that Emily was still alive. Somehow, Heero sensed something more to her than he did the other Emily. It was an aura around her that seemed to lighten him and make him feel complete could a hallucination make him feel like that? But the questions still lingered. "Why were you in my soul?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to be there with you. Going through your soul is not easy, and I wanted to help you," Emily answered half truthfully. She knew of Heero's powers and having her cover blown was a high risk threat.  
  
Although her vague answer satisfied Heero for the moment, more question were brought up and his curiosity was not something to starve. "Why did I go through my soul?" Heero asked the question that Emily had dreaded to hear, "You were there before I even went in. You were there asking if I wanted to go in, why did you want me to go through my soul?"  
  
Emily was silent. Heero knew that she wouldn't say anything, but it had confirmed his worst concern.  
  
"Because I needed you to have that power. On this mission, there is a real possibility that Luke or I could die. We need someone to have power so that the mission can go on without us. I'm sorry, I tried to make it as easy on you as possible," Emily finally answered, but something was missing, there was something that she wasn't telling him. Emily reached out her hand to touch Heero's arm in an act of condolence, but Heero was unresponsive, though everything in his body wanted to reach out and take her in his arms right there.  
  
//Calm yourself. Control is the only way that you will get the necessary information. //  
  
But Heero could feel himself losing the control that he had once been renowned for. Heero had to stop and take a breath to fight the temptation. Finally Emily drew her hand back and looked away, the rejection ripping at her heart and mind.  
  
// Why doesn't he like me? KATARA! Why aren't you here? I need you now… //  
  
"Is Katara dead?" Heero asked after searching for Katara's consciousness in Emily's body,. It was hard to enter her mind, it seemed so closed off and locked, but Heero knew that his abilities were limited, and going into the minds of energy-users must be slightly more difficult.  
  
"Did I kill her?" Heero swallowed down his fear. He had to be brave. He had to remember his training, the tactics and skills he had built up over the years. He tried to focus and be like a soldier. Unfeeling and straight to the point, but he found his mind wandering to inappropriate thoughts. Finally Heero thought about his question more closely. He knew that Katara was present in Emily's body, and the possibility that she could have been dead was very real. The thought was sobering as he relived Katara dying in his soul. The pain and the suffering was all to save him. He wasn't worth saving. Heero waited as the anticipation cut through him viciously. If he had killed her…  
  
"No," Emily answered and felt Heero ease back in relief. "She just needs a few more hours of rest. If it had been her soul, then she would have died, but since it was your soul, she was just merely hurt. She'll be fine. Although she does extend her best wishes," Emily smiled a coy little smile. Emily tried to call back on Katara, but dying in someone else's soul was a serious issue, and Emily wasn't sure if Katara would ever come back, but she didn't want to worry Heero with such details, there were more important matters to address with him.  
  
"So, if I had killed myself in my soul, then I would be dead. Permanently?" Heero swallowed the realization of just how close he had come to death. Emily didn't need to answer him as he dwelled silently on the issue, the struggling emotions inside burning within him. Heero could feel the battle rage in his soul once more. It was like an never-ending war that would ever conclude until moments before his death. Suddenly, the thought became rather appealing as he thought about the best ways to die.  
  
"Katara did that because she wanted to do that," Emily neared Heero. He could feel her warmth pressing into him. He longed for the touch that had once comforted him in his most desperately low moments. He needed that touch now. His suicidal thoughts had never been something that he was concerned about before, he was a soldier and expected to die, but now that he wasn't in immediate danger, the thoughts ran ramped, especially now that he was focusing on it.  
  
Heero turned to the woman that he shared an inseparable bond with. She was more important to him than even he could comprehend at the moment. Heero just longed for the same touch, the same warmth, the same support and comfort that she had once offered. As if reading his mind Emily wrapped her arms around Heero and just held him. He had never known what it was like to need someone, or to want someone as bad as he did with her. He needed her to hold him…  
  
He needed her to kiss him.  
  
// Where did that come from? //  
  
// Damn hormones…//  
  
Heero tried to convince himself that it was just a stupid spur of the moment thought, but he never had those. He had never had a spur of the moment thought before in his life. Every thought and action was perfectly calculated.  
  
Except his attraction to her. That was uncontrollable, and therefore a liability. His feelings could guide him through battle, but such an emotion could cause him to lose focus or become a conflict of interest in battle. Heero reminded himself of what the Professors had told him and thought about the different strategies to help him cope, but none applied. Heero for once in his life did something rash as he forgot about all his training, and stopped caring about controlling himself. He wasn't in war at that moment, instead he was being held by the only woman who had ever captivated him so vividly.  
  
Her beauty and grace amazed him as her feminine and yet still strong movements transfixed him. The swift and fluid flow of her arms as she wrapped around him. The slow and steady breaths that seemed so relaxing. The way her hair just swept around her face, and flowed freely in the soft breeze. Her flawless face telling no tales of the horrors performed or witnessed.  
  
Except her eyes showed the mourning and sadness that plagued her. She had so much blood on her hands, and the burden that must have been placed on her soul would have been intolerable. He knew that weight, the weight of a thousand lives compressed into only a few years. The stress and strain that tore at the threads of the very fabric of his being and essentially his sanity, dragged him down deeper and deeper into the abyss.  
  
Emily drew back from Heero and stared at him with an intensity that he had never seen in her eyes. He seemed to drown in their deepness as she searched him. Heero didn't care though, he wanted her to find what he wanted, and he wanted her to fulfill it. He didn't care about caution or thought, he only had one strong desire, and that was to simply kiss Emily.  
  
Emily's eyes burned into Heero's, as his soul seemed to be torn wide open for her to see. He felt like he was naked and exposed to her prying eyes, like she could search his mind merely by staring into his eyes. Everything inside felt like it was on display to her, but he wanted it to be. He didn't care what she knew; she knew all there was to know. It was like an adrenaline rush for him, as he felt so vulnerable to her. He had never been vulnerable before, and it was almost exciting as he felt his heart pumping harder and harder, and his blood coursing through his veins, his cold shield melted long ago.  
  
Emily suddenly plunged into his lips, devouring them all for herself. Her tongue running along his sensitive lips begging for entrance. Heero had never had any experience with kissing, but Emily seemed to be taking any lead that there was. As Heero gently parted his lips, her tongue delved in and took his mouth for her own. Exploring and searching with her tongue, she ran it across his and drew his into her own mouth.  
  
They seemed to melt together as they became one body, their minds thoughtless, but their hearts racing. They could feel the pounding of each other's blood, and could sense the intense emotions raging between the two. Everything inside seemed to scream out with passion, as they tasted what the other had to offer.  
  
Finally Emily abruptly broke the kiss and Heero was left wondering what he did wrong. Emily covered her mouth with her hand as looked at him, on the verge of tears. The distress in her eyes and face was disturbing and startling as Heero was immediately concerned about her. She scrambled to her feet and turned as she fled though the forest, darting back and forth through the trees. Heero was close on her tail, not knowing what was wrong with her.  
  
// What did I Do? //  
  
He knew that she had wanted the same thing as him and she had been more than willing to participate. She had even lead most of the deep and passionate kiss. Heero called out to Emily, not knowing what else to do to stop her, but she only quickened her pace as she shot out to the forest.  
  
Finally as Heero emerged from the forestry surrounding them, she collapsed on the ground and panted hoarsely between jagged sobs.  
  
"Emily?" Heero didn't know what to say to her. She continued to let the tears fall for a few moments until she looked at him.  
  
"I shouldn't have kissed you," Emily admitted as she refused to meet Heero's expectant gaze.  
  
"Why not?" Heero kept his voice calm, but inside he was hurt to think that she didn't want to kiss him, and that he had hurt her, the hurt so unfamiliar to him.  
  
"I'm just going to hurt you," Emily let out another sob but quickly regained control of her voice as she wiped away a stray tear. It was strange that he had thought he had hurt her, and now she was claiming that she would hurt him.  
  
"How?" Heero was furious, confused, and hurt inside, but he didn't know if any of his feelings were even justified.  
  
"Heero, why do you like me?" Emily unexpectedly turned to Heero. It was now Heero's turn to not be able to face her.  
  
// Screw you Katara, I need to know. //  
  
"You were there for me," Heero didn't know how else to explain what he felt inside, "You know everything there is about me. You know the true me, and you still helped me despite everything you knew about me. I guess you're the only person that I trust." It was hard for Heero to open up, to once again go into his soul and think about the cause for his action. Heero ran his hand through his hair out of habit than anything else.  
  
The past few days were hard for him to understand. He was thrown into an alternate dimension, which he was still questioning the reality of, and he was shown a whole new world, with new powers and abilities. He witnessed a massacre of many people by someone who he distantly considered allies. He had been shown a ghost as it killed all but one last fairy, and he had traveled through his soul. He didn't know what else he could take.  
  
Heero's hand instinctively went to his back. He had almost forgotten about the mark of the dragon on his chest. It had moved, and now was on his lower back, an advantage for him, not knowing what it was, having it hidden would suit his situation better. He could feel it move and itch under his skin. The texture of his skin had changed, and now he could feel the scales forming. Perhaps it was a parasite of some kind. He considered telling Emily or Luke, but decided that there were more pressing matters than his physical health at the immediate moment.  
  
"Bull you stupid liar!" Emily suddenly retorted after a moment. Emily had to take time to collect her thoughts, but throwing caution aside, she delved into the topic head first, knowing what the possible consequences could be.  
  
Heero was surprised by her outburst as she took a deep jagged breath, "You are such a liar! You only want me because you think I can help you! Listen, I know your soul has suffered a lot of abuse, and you don't want to do this alone, but I can't help you! I don't know how else to put it! You think that I helped you in your soul, but this is reality and I can't, okay? I'm not some angel, and I'm not your savior, okay? Just leave me alone! I can't save you! I can't even save myself!"  
  
"From what?" Heero inquired while keeping remarkable calm despite Emily's reactions and irrational behaviour. The more information disclosed, the more Heero's concern rose. What did she need help with? What did she need to save herself from? The questions swirled in Heero's mind, pleading for answers.  
  
"Don't you understand?" Emily ground her teeth as she looked away, her face flushing and tears brushing against her eyelashes. The wind softly picked up and tussled her hair gently. The effect was unappreciated by Emily as Heero was almost hypnotized by its simple beauty, "You don't see it. See this?" Emily undid the clasp to her necklace and let the top of her dress fall slightly without revealing anything except the head of a dragon. Heero eyed it judgmentally, finally coming to the conclusion that it was identical to the one on his lower back. He touched it self-consciously again.  
  
She had one too.  
  
The implications of the finding only caused more questions to rear their ugly heads. It was quickly seeming as if there were more questions than answers in this world. So many unknown details. They were all variables.  
  
Heero hated variables. Variables got you killed, and he was dying to know what the hell was going on.  
  
"I have one like that too," Heero told her softly. She listened to his soothing voice. She didn't quite understand how he could talk so soft, almost husky, and still have the words perfectly audible. He had a way of not rushing his words, slowly pronouncing every syllable carefully. She imagined that he had never stumbled on a word before in his life. As she focused on his words, she felt the energy that surrounded him grow. Inside, Heero was struggling to keep control on his mind, but his power was slowing growing in an almost defensive maneuver. Emily shook the thought from her mind. Energy did what it was told. It wasn't a sentient life form; it wasn't even a life form! He had to be acting subconsciously.  
  
"It is the mark of a ghost. It slowly eats away at you over the years. It usually takes about 40-50 years to be fatal, but you carry it around with you like a virus and pass it on to most people you have intimate contact with. People used to think it was just through regular contact, but the only way to pass it onto anyone else is to a joint spell, like a healing spell, or in this case probably going through your soul passed it on. You can also pass it on by love-making," Emily added as a tear ran down her cheek. She had to take a moment to gather herself, but after a few seconds she was ready to explain herself further.  
  
Heero took a moment to think of what she had just said, and what it meant to him. He was infected with a virus that would kill him in 40-50 years, which was not so much as concerning as the fact that he could pass it on to almost anyone. Heero knew that he was going to die soon. The way he was living, despite his newfound respect and longing for life, only led to the conclusion that surviving long was impossible. But now was he condemned to have no personal contact or be restricted to only certain spells, assuming that he would be able to learn how to use his power? The restrictions and regulations were constraining, but he could survive. What about Emily? What was her life going to be like with the mark? She shouldn't have to be under such confinements.  
  
'Life isn't fair,' the immortal words burned deep into Heero's mind and soul.  
  
"I don't know if I passed it on to you, or if you passed it on to me, but it happened. That plus the fact that I am slowly being torn apart and its killing me. You see, when I first did the purity spell, I was torn. It was like tearing a piece of paper. Over the time I began to separate into two people. Once I separate fully into two people, I'll die. Two minds can't live in one body. It'll rip my body in two. I would have had many years longer, but going through your soul sped up both processes, I'm going to die Heero."  
  
"When?" Heero had a touch of urgency in his voice that made Emily smile inwardly.  
  
"A few days, a week at most," Emily sighed and fought back the onslaught of tears burning down her cheeks. She had barely accepted the fact, and now she was telling Heero, who was under enough stress as it was. Emily suppressed the urge to go berserk and just destroy everything around her. That was the easy way, but she had a responsibility to the Gundam Pilots, to Sage, to Luke, to Katara, but mostly to herself.  
  
Emily breathed as she waited for Heero's response.  
  
Heero didn't know what to do. The fact that Emily was going to die hit like a gun to the head. For once in his life he had liked a girl, and now she was on the verge of Death. He didn't know what to do. Everything in his mind was swirling with anger, sadness and confusion. There was just too much…  
  
Everything started to go black as Heero fought to hold onto consciousness. Emily moved closer to him to support him, but he needed none. In a few moments, he was back under control, but yet still knowing Heero's condition, Emily reached out and held Heero.  
  
The act sent a flood of memories back into focus and Heero was swarmed with the warmth and comfort of Emily. He basked in her presence as her scent engulfed him and surround him. He merely soaked in everything that was Emily. The action was calming and Heero collected himself.  
  
"Is there anything that anyone can do to help?" Heero needed to ask. He knew what the answer was, but if there was even a glimmer of hope, not only him, but the rest of the entire world was relying on her and them.  
  
"Don't do this to me Heero," Emily suddenly turned angry again.  
  
"I don't understand," Heero looked at her confused, he hadn't meant any hostility towards her and he tried to search for the reason for her aggressive behaviour.  
  
"You jerk! Think about it! I told you the reason why you liked me, you liked me because you thought that I could help you, but I can't. I can't help you and you can't help me! How could you help me if you can't even help yourself? And if I can't even help you, then how could I do anything?" Emily cried out, refreshing the tears that she had fought to control.  
  
Heero was at a loss for words as she broke down again. There was nothing that he could do. The force of her words burned into him, and the realization caused a cascade of hopelessness to overcome him.  
  
"Just don't even pretend that you can save me or something, okay? You aren't all powerful, and you are just as screwed up as me! I cannot save you, and you cannot save me! And please, don't take pity on me. Okay? Please, just don't take pity on me. That is the last thing that I want. My soul is in even worse condition then yours, and to tell you the truth, if I have the choice to go through my last days having everyone feeling sorry for me, or be alone, then I would rather be alone. Okay? Please Heero, don't make this anymore difficult for me than it already is."  
  
With that Emily turned and left Heero standing alone in the grass, wondering what was happening. He couldn't understand how she could want to be alone. He had been alone all his life, searching for answers that didn't exist, and now he was left alone again, with more questions, and no means to find the answers. Heero felt everything inside him scream out. This was why he didn't want to open his heart or his soul to people, because of the pain and hurt that he suffered. Whatever he felt for her, he needed to burry it, and burry it deep. He didn't want to hurt anymore, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
There and then Heero vowed to himself not to let anyone ever hurt him again. He would fight for peace, and he would die trying. That was it. The longing and struggle for life was extinguished as Heero gazed into the brightening sky.  
  
Emily could feel Katara coming back to life within her. Emily was somewhat relieved at the feeling, but everything else in her ached. She had changed Heero so that he had longed for her touch, and that he had not been the cold, impassive soldier that he once was, and then when he was most vulnerable she had broken him and torn him apart. But she knew what would have happened to him if she had not done what she had. She couldn't see him go through that. She didn't want to hurt him ever again. Hopefully, she would never get a chance to harm him, mentally or physically.  
  
The rage that burned within Katara grew as her consciousness became more aware of the past events. Emily fought for control as she felt the power from Heero fade. He was so powerful and strong. She didn't know he was that strong and she cried out for that energy. The same energy that as she slowly died, she felt herself losing.  
  
  
  


_~End Part 9~_

  
  
  
  
** Author's Notes**: Okay… that was weir. Did I get enough conflict in there? Well, I guess I finally explained some stuff. I don't know, what do you think? I kinda liked this one actually. Pyro George thought it could use more violence. Heehee… he wanted Emily to blow everything up. Man, that would have been funny. But then again, he wanted Heero to fart and the tree blow up. ^_^ I don't know what's scarier, the fact that he thought of that, or the fact that I almost put it in. Well… there you go! Don't forget to vote, comment and enter my contest! Some exciting chapters coming up! ^_^  
  
-Lyndaura 


	14. When Guilt and Deception Go A Walking, G...

  
  
**

Two Worlds

**  
  
**E-mail**: Lyndaura 

**Author**: Guess! ^_^  
**E-mail**: Heero_forever@hotmail.com  
**Author's Comments**: Some of the things in this chapter won't make too much sense till the ending, okay? But just try to remember everything that I wrote, because everything in here IS important. Well, Pyro George thought this was a really stupid chapter, but I thought that I had to include some plot stuff, because I have such a killer ending in mind (and the ending to the sequel, but I can't get TOO far ahead of myself) and you would want some hints or else it won't make sense. He thought that I didn't do a very good job describing… well you'll find out. Okay? But there is method to my madness (I'm just kidding, no there isn't).  
**Special Mention**: Um… I guess it would be Tiff, because yet again she came to the rescue when I needed inspiration (although I'm not sure that she knows that she did ^_^) and my bestest bro Graham, although he probably will never read this, he is still awesome and I thought that I should mention it to everyone else out there. ENJOY!!! ^_^ Oh and to Vicky, if she is reading this, thank you! I really would like to hear your criticism, and comments!  
  
  
  


_Two Worlds Chapter 10  
When Guilt and Deception Go A Walking, Guilt Always Does the Talking…_

  
  
  
  
The wind softly blew past Heero as Emily walked away. He was torn inside, trying to calm himself. Everything that had happened in the past few days was clouded in his mind and he felt swallowed up by the confusion. Heero suddenly felt the undeniable urge for slumber, as the darkness swam toward him, he felt an undying sensation that something was wrong with Emily. Something deep and sinister lurked beneath her deceiving exterior.  
  
Then the abyss engulfed.  
  
  
  
  
Heero found himself on the ground once again, starring up at a little girl, her dress blowing in the wind gently. Her smile was so warm…  
  
Heero scrambled away from her. I'm hallucinating… not her again. It can't be…. She died so long ago…  
  
"Hey mister," she giggled at his startled, nervously on-guard reaction.  
  
I wish I had my gun…  
  
"Are you lost?" her innocent voice questioned cheerily.  
  
"I was lost since the day I was born," and now it was truer than the first day he spoke it. Deja vu overcoming every inch of his body, his mind thinking faster than logic could direct, Heero struggled to grasp the consciousness that was being torn away from him.  
  
"You won't be lost if you find Lazarus," the girl giggled again and looked at him.  
  
"Lazarus?" Heero questioned as he stared her down. He was trying to control his breathing, but his heart was beyond help.  
  
"That is where your destiny lies," the girl spoke as if reading from a book.  
  
"I don't believe in destiny," Heero answered almost out of habit than anything else. His eyes blurred, and he was barely aware of the flower tossing in the breeze, held so gently in her soft and tiny hand. So fragile, delicate and so easy to // …Destroy… // take a hold of, and protect for as long as it remained //…begging to be blood-stained…// gentle and pure.  
  
"You are so silly…" she laughed at him and then approached him, "You are tired. Soldiers are always tired. But they cannot rest if they have not fulfilled their purpose. As it was Relena's purpose to help stop the war, it is also her purpose to give her life to peace. So it is your purpose to find Lazarus and to resurrect the hope that was lost…"  
  
The girl began to fade away as she handed Heero the flower clasped in her graceful palm.  
  
"Who is Lazarus?" Heero sternly demanded as she disappeared from him. He looked down at the flower and felt the urge for // …Death… // sleep once more. There was just so much confusion for him to handle.  
  
  
  
  
Emily continued to walk and braced herself for Katara's reaction to her course of action involving Heero. Emily felt the anger sizzle in his soul as Katara was brought back into full consciousness.  
  
// What the hell did you do? //  
  
// You lied to me. //  
  
// I did WHAT? //  
  
// You L-I-E-D to me. //  
  
// When did I do that? //  
  
// You said that I was control and you were power. Do you remember that? You said that you were the power, but you needed me because I was control, and I needed you because you were the power. Do you remember Katara? //  
  
// Yes… //  
  
// THEN YOU LIED!!! We're not being separated into power and control, we are being separated back into our personalities! //  
  
// What? We are? But I was sure that it was power and control… //  
  
// You knew what was happening, you were using me! //  
  
// No, I wasn't! You have to believe me, I'm as shocked as you! //  
  
// You were using me, just as you are using Heero right now! How can you dare to play with people's emotions like that… especially LOVE! //  
  
// That is not true! I… I like Heero… and I want to be rejoined with you. Don't you see that? Why would I do something like that to you and Heero? I need you guys, and I… I love you Emily, I love you like the sister I was deprived of so long ago. And Heero… I know I could grow to love him…//  
  
// You don't know how to love… I don't think you have ever loved anyone in your entire life! //  
  
// I have so! I love you like a sister, and… I don't know where you got the idea that I would do something like play with Heero's emotions, they're fragile enough! But I need you guys, I would never dream of doing what you are proposing I did. //  
  
// I don't believe you… //  
  
// You have to. Please… I would never hurt you or Heero in anyway! //  
  
// But… //  
  
// You misunderstood, you're under a lot of stress, and so am I. It was a simple mistake, its not your fault, lets just drop the subject and forget about it. //  
  
// But what about what I said and did to Heero? Don't you care the least bit that I ruined everything? //  
  
// Not all is lost, its going to be more difficult, and that means that I need you more than ever right now, okay? We don't have a lot of time, and there is so much to do. I need you right now… //  
  
// You're taking this too lightly… you usually would have ripped my head off for proposing such an idea to you. //  
  
// Let's just say I had some time to think. Just because I have a bad temper sometimes doesn't mean that I am totally irrational. //  
  
// Still… //  
  
// Why are you still second-guessing me? I have forgiven you and I have been as nice as my patience will allow, please stop insulting me like this. I understand that you are under stress, but as you pointed out before, I can't take too much more of this. //  
  
// Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. //  
  
// I'm going to have to think about how to handle the situation from now on. Just promise me that you'll let me take over anytime I need to okay? //  
  
// As long as its only when you need to. //  
  
// Only when I need to. //  
  
The mental link was broken and Emily felt strangely refreshed and happy inside. She had been wrong, and everything was fine, and would be great. A smile danced across her face involuntarily. She almost felt giddy as she totally forgot about the past events that had taken place between Heero and her, but instead she looked forward to whatever Katara had planned for her.  
  
Emily's step had an extra bounce in it that caused her chest to jiggle slightly more, which caught Luke's eye as she came into sight. The smile was almost alarming as she swung her hair back and forth in a practically jovial fashion. Her eyes flared with laughter and her energy level seemed higher than usual. Her beauty stretched out and grabbed him, making him forget the startling events that had happened during her short absent. He suddenly became jealous of Heero as she had spent what felt like an eternity with her. Luke had the sudden urge to run to her and sweep her into his arms and kiss her. He needed her touch…  
  
The thoughts were quickly disrupted as he tried to control himself. He needed to get Emily to Sage.  
  
Immediately.  
  
Emily was walking towards the camp when she saw huge wings resembling glass wrapped almost cocoon like around Sage.  
  
Emily's heart froze.  
  
// What do I do? //  
  
// Shit. Go to her now! She can't do this… not NOW! //  
  
Panic overtook Emily and she ran toward Sage. The glass shone in the light, glinting danger and fear. Emily ran to Sage and started to cry.  
  
"Sage!" she cried out quickly and urgently. The figure within the wings didn't stir, though desperate sobs could be heard from within the glass cage, "How long has she been like this?"  
  
"She started vomiting and then she started shaking, I guess ten minutes ago. I tried to hold her, but she refused to be touched. She even used magic to keep me away from her, when I did touch her skin… she was just so hot!" Luke was confused and scared. He had heard stories of what happened to fairies when they went into such a stage…  
  
"How long has she been concealed in her wings?" Emily pleaded with Luke again.  
  
"Five minutes," Luke answered  
  
"FUCK!" Emily swore and then started to pound on Sage's casing. "Sage!!!"  
  
"What the hell is happening?" Duo finally screamed over Emily. He had repeatedly tried to get it out of Luke before, but Luke had been trying to search for Emily through magic before, but she had a shield around her, and he couldn't locate her.  
  
"Sage has trapped herself in her wings," Luke shouted back, watching Emily hopelessly.  
  
"Wow! That sure helps me!" Duo rolled his eyes back, "What does that mean?"  
  
"Fairies do it when they're really scared or frightened, its rare that they do it and it's a last resort. Its like going into shock, sometimes they wrap their wings around themselves so tightly that they suffocate themselves. They have no real idea of what their surrounding is, and they view everyone as a threat. They'll kill anyone who goes near them. They basically go insane," Luke explained quickly as his chest pounded up and down.  
  
"Then why the hell is Katara trying to get Sage out of it?" Duo was suddenly even more concerned for everyone's safety. The same thoughts were shown on the other pilot's faces. The situation that they had been forced into was far beyond their comprehension, and the direness of the circumstances remained a mystery as Emily cried out to Sage, not relenting, though her voice was becoming hoarse rapidly.  
  
"Because if a fairy stays in that stage for long enough they will self destruct and kill everything within a ten mile radius," Luke shouted back. Emily had broke down and was crying against the wings.  
  
"What made her so scared in the first place?" Quatre cut into the conversation.  
  
"I don't know, that is what is so important, it could be something that is threatening us too," Luke ran his hand through his hair nervously, "How long till she self-destructs?"  
  
"A minute," Emily called back trying to pry the wings apart.  
  
"You know prying the wings apart won't work," Luke angrily growled.  
  
"I know that too, but do you have a better idea?" Emily's words trembled.  
  
"Can you use your magic?" Luke asked after a moments thought.  
  
"No, you know that! Magic doesn't work on fairy wings, especially when they go clear!" Emily wiped at her eyes furiously, trying to think.  
  
"Why not?" Trowa asked trying to assess the situation, just like he was taught.  
  
"The wings of a fairy can't be broken, nothing works against them. Not magic, not heat, nothing," Luke answering.  
  
"Can you try a telepathic link?" Quatre suggested.  
  
"It won't go through the wings," Emily answered frustrated.  
  
"What usually gets fairies out of this?" Quatre asked again, trying to think.  
  
"When the danger goes away, they usually go back to normal, well…"  
  
"What?" Wufei growled impatiently.  
  
"Most don't come out…" Luke answered as Emily resumed her pleading with Sage.  
  
Trowa sat calmly trying to think. The calm before the brainstorm, Trowa idly mused to himself. He didn't usually think those things, or at least, he never said them out loud, but it helped him relax at this time. His mind just seemed to go blank. Totally blank… calmness seemed to soothe its way into him. He was unaware of any of the screaming or vulgar language that was transgressing around him. Just calmness, peace and nothingness. Trowa thought for a moment that he was dead.  
  
In an instant his eyes popped open, unaware of what caused them to do so. It was like watching a silent movie. Everything was in black and white, without any sound, and in slow motion. Sage was a glowing white, almost angelic. Emily was shaking her head, her lush hair tossing at her face, she was slightly grayish, but still white. Luke was tinged with gray, darker than Emily by far, but still lighter compared to the black around him. Standing in front of him was a little girl… in colour. If Trowa had known more of Heero's past, he would have recognized her as the cause for Heero's 'retraining', stripping of his humanity.  
  
She smiled at him, the large hat she bore, blew in the wind wildly. In her gentle miniscule hand she held a small flower. She handed him the gift and bashfully looked down at the blowing grass.  
  
"Who are you?" The words were heard, but not spoken as Trowa looked at her, not knowing who she was, but knowing that she had some special message to give him.  
  
"My name is girl, and I am a girl. Quatre is a Quatre, Duo is a Duo, Wufei is a Wufei, a silly little Wufei," she smiled and giggled, "And Emily is not quite an Emily, and Katara is not quite a Katara, and I guess Luke is a Luke, but he isn't quite the right Luke. Sage is definitely a Sage though."  
  
"Who am I?" Trowa blinked his eyes steadily as his thoughts were vocalized.  
  
"I'm not allowed to tell you who you are. You have to find that out for yourself," the little child laughed and smiled, causing her rosy cheeks to bunch up into small round balls of joy. "But you already knew that."  
  
"You have a message for me…" Trowa had a steady sense of… knowing… in the thought. He knew he was right, the formula just fit… it was too right to be wrong, no one needed to point that fact out to him.  
  
"You're silly… almost as silly as Wufei… silly Wufei!" With a gorgeous and enchanting smile, she faded away from view and the rest of the world came back into focus.  
  
"Why the hell is that onna banging on Sage's wings if we are supposed to be assuring her that she is safe?" Wufei screamed at Luke, as if he were responsible for Emily's actions.  
  
"Sage isn't scared of her, Katara poses no threat to Sage," Luke snapped, angry at the lack of confidence, although the result less performance was nothing to provoke awe inspiring faith in their capabilities.  
  
"You said that everyone is a threat to them when they are in this state of mind!" Wufei retorted violently.  
  
Luke paused for a moment, starring Wufei down, "She will stay like this till someone gets her out of there, if there is any hope, Katara will be able to get her out, unless you would like to try your luck Wufei," Luke snarled. The two shot dagger-sharp stares at each other as they were both too stubborn to admit that the other had a point.  
  
Trowa sat contemplating what the little girl had said. There had to be something else in what she was saying. Why didn't she say anything about him? She said that he still had to find himself, but why would that be pertinent to the immediate problem? Was he supposed to help Sage? But how? Sage didn't trust him, he barely knew her.  
  
Luke ran to Emily's side suddenly, throwing her to the ground, "She's drawing power, she's going to self-destruct!"  
  
  
  


_~End Chapter 10~_

  
  
  
  
** Author's Notes**: Meh. Like the name? I knew you didn't notice… no one ever notices the name of the chapter. I put all this thought into what its called, and you ignore me! * Bawls on Duo's shoulder * One day I should just put something really weird… and totally incoherent, and see if anyone notices… (You know when you have no life when…) Well, seriously, how did you like that? Once again, I was supposed to have a lot of other crap in there, but once it got to 16 pages, I knew I could split it in half. Oh well… Well, I am getting very close to either killing Relena or not killing her… so add your votes, every vote counts! And um… Praise Pyro George?  
  
~Lyndaura~  



	15. Return

  
  
**

Two Worlds

**  


**Author**: Guess! ^_^  
**E-mail**: Heero_forever@hotmail.com  
**Author's Comments**: Meh.   
//: Meh :// - denotes flashbacks  
**Special Mention**: Meh. You know who you are… and read Tiff's (aka: Smoke and Mirrors) stories! Oh… and Pyro George rocks…   
  
  
  


_Chapter 11  
Return_

  
  
  
  
"She can't!" Emily shouted back through Luke's arm. Tears and sweat sprayed from her face as she reached out to Sage.   
  
The next events occurred almost simultaneously, in a split second they were over.   
  
As everyone focused on Sage, Trowa seemed distant and unattached. Because of this quality he saw Heero stepping toward the frantic scene, a flower identical to the one that Trowa held in his hand neatly entwined in his calloused fingers.   
  
"Heero," as Trowa said it out loud he seemed to laugh. Heero is a hero. The thought struck him and he looked at Heero. His mind laughed once again at the inside joke, but Trowa suddenly realized the meaning. Everything made so much sense now.   
  
"Heero!" he called out, not knowing quite what he was supposed to do.   
  
Heero turned to him and then back to Sage, the circumstances in which he was suddenly thrown into were completely lost on Heero as he felt Sage drawing power towards her. He dropped his flower, forgetting about the odd gift, a sign to him of both insanity and sanity.   
  
"Sage?" Heero's words were calm, focused and mono-toned except for a slight raise in pitch at the end of his sentence, indicating a questioning tone.   
  
Sage shook within her wings. She could hear Heero. Any other words were lost in confusion around her, and in her insanity. His calm voice melted through her mental blocks and rang in her head.   
  
No one knew what was going on except her.   
  
She needed to spare them.   
  
She couldn't self-destruct with them present… it would slaughter them.   
  
They needed to get the stone.   
  
Killing them would destroy the world, as she knew it.   
  
But the flames of self-loathing sparked within her and she found it hard to break her protective shell. She needed to kill herself, the relentless need was the only option. She wouldn't, couldn't go on like this. It was more than just her family and ancestors, sparking their words of hatred inside her every waking, and unconscious moment; it was also what she was responsible for. She was evil. She was convinced of it.  
  
The words rung through her head again. She couldn't kill them. If she were to kill herself, she would need to do it without hurting anyone else.   
  
Sanity finally calmed her and she felt her wings loosen their death grip around her.   
  
"She's recovering!" Emily pressed into Luke in relief.  
  
// Did you do that Katara? //  
  
// You know that magic can't get through the wings. //  
  
// Then who? //  
  
// I didn't sense anything… //  
  
Emily turned her head, as she was suddenly overwhelmed with Heero's energy. He was like a magnet, drawing energy away from Sage and toward him for no apparent reason.   
  
"Heero," Duo lightly jogged over to Heero and smiled, "You don't know what you just missed!"  
  
"What happened?" Heero's serious and husky voice seemed refreshing from the hectic panic that had taken all of them just a few short moments ago.   
  
"Long story," Duo shook his head, his braid gracefully swaying from side to side, "But I would be happy to tell ya all about it!" Duo smiled and led Heero to rock nearby and began regaling the tale from the moment Heero left to the exact time Heero stepped onto the scene.   
  
While Duo was obviously busy spilling every detail his mind could ponder, Luke and Emily were comforting Sage.   
  
"What happened?" the immediate question stunned Sage for a moment. She couldn't well tell either of them the true reason for her actions, but she needed an answer for him, for Emily and for everyone else. Sage felt like crawling back into her shell, her translucent, and gradually whitening wings were spread out, spanning almost three times her body length across the campsite.   
  
"I don't know…" Sage closed her eyes, "The ghost, I felt it again," Sage's half-truth passed for the moment as Emily and Luke exchanged knowing glances. She had lied to two of her only good friends, true friends, and the fact stung her insides like nothing else.   
  
"The ghost is back? I thought we destroyed it!" Luke tried to control his breathing as the after effects of the adrenaline took effect. He needed caffeine, or sugar at least.  
  
Emily as slightly annoyed at the word 'we'. HE didn't risk his life, and consequently speed up the process to rip HIS mind and body apart. HE wasn't the one to successfully pull off one of the hardest spells ever, but Emily quickly ended her mental rant long enough to listen to Sage's answer.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sage shook her head, "I just… I could have sworn that I could feel another one… it was there… I could feel it!" Sage protested as she closed her eyes, the horrific experience fresh in her mind, burning her soul, scarring it permanently.   
  
"Where was it? Or do you think you just imagined it?" Emily tried to be gentle with Sage, but she needed her to answer the questions now, while the responses were fresh in her mind, time, no matter how small always had a distorting effect on things.   
  
"I… well… I just don't know. The fear was real… but the cause… I just can't remember," the confusion on whether the ghost had been real or not was not an act, but the cause for her last resort of protection was. She had only felt the ghost for a moment, if she had felt it at all, after that, her actions were because of an entirely different affair, "I'm sorry," Sage whispered to them, not for just her actions, but for so much more. So very much more…  
  
"It's okay Sage," Emily wrapped her arms around Sage's thin body. The jewelry on Sage's arm burned onto Emily, but she didn't move, letting the metal bring on the pain. Emily smiled as the sting reminded her that she was still alive. She wouldn't be alive for long, but she let Sage hold her as they shared each other's pain.   
  
Luke watched, slightly protective of Emily, but also jealous of Sage at the same time. He didn't want anyone else touching his Emily, no one else could. She was his…   
  
Forever his…  
  
Finally Luke tapped Emily on the shoulder. Sage and Emily broke their hold and kissed each other lightly on the cheek before Emily got up, helping Sage as soon as she was stable. Luke looked deeply into Emily's eyes and on impulse hugged her tightly. Emily was slightly responsive, as she gently embraced him.   
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Luke barely breathed the words in Emily's ears.   
  
"Sure," Emily swallowed down the emotion as she too was beginning to feel the lack of adrenaline in her system.   
  
Sage lay in the middle of the campsite staring at the three remaining pilots guiltily. Quatre had stepped forward, careful to avoid the vomit that was near her, he tried to comfort her, but he knew that he would be of almost no assistance to her.   
  
Sage burst into a new set of tears as emotion and guilt washed over her anew. She needed to confide in someone, she couldn't just bottle up her emotions any longer. She needed to confess her sins to someone. As she looked up through blurred eyes she immediately saw Quatre trying to comfort her. He had such a good heart; it killed her every time she looked into his caring eyes. Somewhere in the back… there was Wufei. But he seemed so cold, the suppressed hatred that burned within him, startled her for a moment. But for what she did, she was not surprised that she would feed a rage that had been growing for years. Through the two of the extremes, she managed to point out the balance of the two.   
  
Trowa.   
  
He sat calmly, watching her with some curiosity, trying to analyze her she guessed, but he did have some human content in there somewhere… somewhere he had experienced and endured the suffering she had. She was drawn to him immediately. He would serve her purpose quite well… Sage stopped herself. She was starting to sound like Katara used to before the accident, and before the King's marriage. But Katara had come a long way since then. A long way since Emily and her had been merged, and even further since she had last seen her. She seemed to be growing and learning right before her eyes. She was so different now…  
  
Sage had been aware of what had happened at the King's palace, she would never admit it, but she had had a psychic experience when that had happened. Half the fairy population had had one, seeing what had happened at the castle in detail. Everyone knew what had happened there, she could still remember the cheer when they heard Katara (which had actually been Emily, but Luke and Sage were still annoyingly unaware that the two preferred to be referred to differently) refuse the mission to find the stone. Sage shook her head. Maybe Katara wasn't that different, merely influenced by Emily. Sage supposed the influence was good… but how much was Katara, and how much was Emily? The thought was barely disturbing, and was quickly replaced by other questions and memories, but the nagging tug of insecurity pressed on Sage's mind further.  
  
Her thoughts were cut off when Quatre brushed up against her now pure white wings. She tensed immediately and pulled her wings in closer to her protectively, but far from the cocoon like manner that Emily had found her in. Quatre was startled, and pulled away slightly, and then began his perfuse apologies. He was such a fretty little thing. He seemed like he was always hyper-sensitive about others and himself. //He would make a good mother // Sage laughed out loud and Quatre seemed a slight bit offended, but relieved when Sage stretched her wings to their previous, relaxed state.   
  
"Sorry," Sage smiled falsely, "They're sensitive when they aren't flexed."  
  
"No, I'm the one that's sorry!" Quatre blushed a little and looked down at the ground.   
  
"You can touch them if you want," Sage offered, still keeping her eye on Trowa.   
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I won't hurt you will I?" Quatre seemed so nervous. He was such a dear, he truly was, but he was like Luke, he was going to get an ulcer.   
  
"You won't hurt me," Sage replied and moved her wing toward Quatre, offering it to him.   
  
Quatre stroked it almost in awe. "It's soft…"  
  
"Yeah," Sage smiled as the tears disappeared from the rims of her eyes.  
  
"What are they made of?" Quatre asked and then immediately felt stupid. Whatever their composition, it would obviously be foreign to him, but Sage seemed to ignore his stupidity and humoured him.   
  
"They're made of a hard-like muscle I guess. Its like trillions tiny, long muscles in every centimetre, and when they are relaxed, they feel… almost like fur, that's how small they are. But when I flex them, they are one of the hardest substances ever recorded. Now, when I go into… what I went into just a few minutes ago, chemicals are added and it reinforces the muscles so much more that they are indestructible, even resistant to any form of magic. Once my wings are flexed, I can't feel a thing," Sage explained with a slight bit of joy in bragging about her wings.   
  
"Can you flex them now?" Quatre asked carefully, knowing that he could ask the wrong question, or say the wrong thing any second and set her off.   
  
"Sure," Sage smiled and flexed her wings. Quatre watched as her wings turned from white to a clear glass.   
  
"Why are they clear now?" Quatre touched the smooth surface in awe.  
  
"When I flex my muscles, they change position which shows their transparent side, see they have four sides, two opposite sides that are transparent, and then two sides that are white. It helps for the me to see outside if I ever use them to protect myself," Sage explained with a smile, though inside she was hurting so bad she could scream. She almost did too. She didn't know how much more she could take without going truly insane and demolishing half the population of the Valley of Angels, "You know, they call this place the Valley of Angels because this place used to be full of fairies. I guess they should rename this place now… I guess I'm the last fairy left now."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you. But… wow, they're so beautiful," Quatre smiled at her, "Thank you for letting me see them."  
  
"I think about it all the time, you didn't remind me. I know they're pretty, they're actually most commonly used to draw mates. We used to have big competitions and stuff. You see, fairies can change their shape anytime they want to, but they can never change their wings. That's why wings are so important. Well, I don't mind showing them to you. It's no problem Quatre, anytime," Sage added although she knew she would probably never bring them out again in her entire life, "Can I talk to you Trowa?" Sage guessed his quiet nature would help more than hinder their conversation in this situation, and was suddenly appreciative if him, though the voices of her ancestors still raged within her, and the joy was short lived.   
  
As soon as they were alone Sage began, "Have you been a soldier long?"  
  
//: "You… You're not human."  
"That's right. I've been a soldier since the day I was born."://  
  
"Yes," the curt answer was expected and again Sage reminded herself how blessed she was for his presence.   
  
"Do you mind me asking some personal questions?" Sage was winging it (no pun intended) and she was desperate to say anything, but she needed his consent first… she owed him so much more than that.  
  
Trowa's silence was taken as permission and Sage thought for a moment as to what to say. Trowa waited patiently as Sage thought, "Have you ever killed any of your comrades?"  
  
The question shook him slightly as he remembered one of his earliest memories. The men that had betrayed him… his mouth went dry as he remembered the words spoken:  
  
//: "Those were the guys who made you what you are."  
"But they betrayed us. You think those guys would have GIVEN AWAY our plans?"  
"You IDIOT! They would NEVER do something like that!"  
"I don't regret what I did. I did just what they taught me - destroy the enemy before me."  
"You… You're not human." ://   
  
"Yeah," Trowa finally answered after a moment, even though he never considered the men he killed comrades after they betrayed him.   
  
In betrayal he was lost… now in trust he was found.   
  
"Do you regret what you did?" Sage looked at him through murky eyes.   
  
"No," Trowa answered almost too quickly.   
  
"Why?" Sage's question made Trowa think, but his answer came almost as quickly.   
  
"A soldier does what he or she was trained to do. Regret comes after a mistake. What I did was not a mistake. I killed the enemy before it killed me. There is no room in war for doubts or second-guessing. You do what you were told to do."  
  
//: No-name, can't you look a LITTLE sad? You killed your comrades!"  
"I used up enough sad faces as a baby to last a lifetime."  
"So you'll just keep shutting down your heart, huh? How long are you going to wear that tearless mask?"  
"Until the day I die." ://  
  
Trowa was harsh in his words, but they spoke a profundity that was beyond his years.   
  
"So you're saying that you kill whoever you are told to, despite why?" Sage was not trying to contradict Trowa, but she couldn't help it.   
  
"When you are a soldier, there is no set right or wrong, no black and white. A soldier needs to fight, without a battle, he or she is nothing," Trowa looked at Sage, his eyes unfaltering.   
  
"Thank you Trowa. Can I ask you one more question?" Sage asked calmly.   
  
Trowa was silent in wait, "Are you a soldier?"  
  
Trowa was caught off-guard.   
  
"A soldier fights a war," Trowa answered calmly.   
  
"I guess you wouldn't answer me if I were to ask you if you were fighting a war," Sage replied, the tears had returned in her eyes. The exhaustion had returned and now she craved the sleep she was denied.   
  
Trowa got up and left, unwilling to reopen anymore old wounds. He had said what needed to be said.   
  
  
  
  
"I need to know the truth behind you and the King," Luke went straight to the point.   
  
"What do you mean, behind the King and I?" Emily went immediately defensive.  
  
"I don't mean King Dirk Lowe, I mean his father. I've been thinking and I knew that you were close with the King before his… his passing, but I need to know how close," Luke asked swallowing down his anxiety.  
  
"What is this about?" Emily asked keeping her defensive ground, almost offended by his prying inquiries.   
  
"Did you love him?" Luke was surprised at the words as they flowed out of his mouth so easily, though he had never actually intended to say them.   
  
"Is that what this is about? Afraid you have competition from someone who is now gone?" Emily refused to use the word 'dead', the thought too gruesome.   
  
"No, I just need to know if anything happened between you and the King," Luke knew that the conversation was quickly going downhill and it would probably never recover.   
  
"What business or importance is it to you?" Emily shot back as she remembered the cherished times with the King. She was still dealing with his death, and worst off, the chaotic situation had yielded no time for her to properly grieve her deep loss…   
  
"You were talking in your sleep about him last night," Luke admitted.   
  
"No, how could I?" Emily then shut up. She didn't want to tell him that she had been in Heero's soul, though he would find that out later… whether she liked it or not.   
  
"It was near morning, after you had stopped struggling in your sleep. I thought that you were having a nightmare, but you refused to rise. I thought about trying to use magic to wake you, but I finally decided against it," Luke admitted.   
  
Perhaps she had dreamt about it after her encounter with Heero. She had to find out how much Luke knew… "What else did I say?"  
  
"You repeated Heero's name in your sleep, and you were… very cuddly… in your sleep," Luke blushed slightly.   
  
"I always cuddle in my sleep, you know that! I once woke up hugging a dead squirrel! That shouldn't mean anything to you, and you know what happened to Heero last night, something weird went on, and I was probably reacting to his energy fluxuations!" Emily bluntly lied.   
  
// Do you want me to take over? //  
  
// I have it. //  
  
"What about talking about the King in your sleep, and what did you have to do with his energy level?" Luke didn't say it, but both of them knew that he was putting responsibility or at least involvement, on her.   
  
"I did like the King! Okay! I was engaged to him at one time, but then little miss Queen had to come and take him away, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Emily deliberately avoided the subject of Heero, for now she was safe.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Luke shot back at her.   
  
// What should I say? //  
  
// Want me to take over? //  
  
// Not yet… //  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this little cat fight," a voice came from beside them. Everyone turned toward the horrifying familiar figure.  
  
"Much better…." Terra stood with her staff held high and her bodyguards behind her standing firm… "So… Hi!"  
  
  
  


_~End Chapter 11 - Return~_

  
  
  
  
** Author's Tidbits**: Well? I need your input, I know that this is really boring… but I have to tie up all these lose ends before we get back to the interesting stuff. Hey… notice that every time Emily is in control, its boring, and when Katara is in control, its really interesting? Oh well… second last chance to cast your votes for Relena's impending doom! Muhahahaha! Oh… and Pyro George would like to know how you would like Relena to die, if she does indeed end up dying. Um… Terra's probably going to kill her… and the gorier the better. ^_^ I hate Relena. This is going to be so fun to write. I promise, no more than two chapters. Honest. * Laughs hysterically * Well, toodles!  
  
~Lyndaura~ 


	16. Disease

  
  
**

Two Worlds

**  
  
**E-mail**: Lyndaura 

**Author**: Guess! ^_^  
**E-mail**: Heero_forever@hotmail.com  
**Author's Comments**: Well… I am so sorry Steph. I gave her like five or six chapters at once. I am so SORRY!!! I have unfortunately decided whether or not I will kill Relena or not. I finally have the outer makings of my plot for the sequel that will have nothing to do with Gundam Wing. Sorry… but I'm thinking of trying to get someone to publish it. Well, that is if I can get my technique and all that crap down. So I'm considering this story a learning phase. Help me… criticize me.   
**Special Mention**: Steph. She is so good for posting this. Thank you so much! I try hard to make it easy for her. She is just so wonderful and does all this work and barely ever gets any thanks, so everyone e-mail her and tell her how awesome her website is, and how nice she is for changing hosts because of the banner, and how wonderful she is for posting everyone's works, no matter who they are, and for having such a great layout and design for the website, and doing everything she can to help us! And she actually reads everything she puts up too. Isn't she sweet? E-mail her and tell her how much you appreciate her work! Being a web host is a thankless job… and I hate to see such a wonderful person's hard work go unnoticed. So please… if you have something nice to say… say it to her, if you have something to criticize, talk to me… I need it. ~_~  
  
  
  


_Chapter 12  
Disease_

  
  
  
  
"So… Hi!" Terra smiled and looked at the soldiers before her, poised for battle.   
  
  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Emily snapped.  
  
  
  
// I'm taking over. //  
  
  
  
// I can handle this… //  
  
  
  
// I'm taking over. Now. //  
  
  
  
Emily's head shook for a moment, and the energy around her surged viscously, but as soon as quiet resumed, Katara had control and was more than ready to use whatever means necessary to protect her comrades.  
  
  
  
"Well, it was quite easy to find you. You shouldn't be so careless Katara," Terra sneered as she walked towards her, "You made a mistake when you denied the mission. You could have been third in command if you had taken the opportunity. But silly you, you and your morals. Since when did you have those? They sure came in handy when you were murdering all those people over at the castle, huh? Oh and the time when you destroyed an entire city just because one person had double-crossed you? Didn't tell Luke that. Oh… and did you tell him that you were screwing the King too? Must have hurt to know that your lover… oops, can't say that word around you… had died? Hmmm…" Terra grinned and reached out to stroke Katara's hair.   
  
  
  
"You said I made a mistake… I didn't. I knew that you would be able to find me… and knew where I was since the moment I left the castle. Why haven't you killed me yet?" Katara asked, almost aroused by the danger and violence… the crude, brute power that Terra stood for.   
  
  
  
"I haven't killed you because I knew that poor little Emily was influencing you, if not in total control of you when you made the decision to deny the mission. I came to see if you had come to your senses," Terra pulled away from Katara and tapped the hidden dagger, strapped to her side.   
  
  
  
"You know what my answer will be," Katara responded coldly, though everything in her body was screaming out in need.   
  
  
  
"Yes, I do know the answer. You won't do it because you can't stand to know that someone else would have the power. The power of the stone that you have been longing for so long.   
  
  
  
"No," Katara answered easily. Terra turned to her and smiled. Katara broke into laughter and everyone was thrown into confusion.   
  
  
  
"I love you sometimes," Terra shook her head and hugged Katara. Katara embraced her tightly.   
  
  
  
"Don't get too cocky," Katara spoke fondly as she pulled away, "It has been too long, hasn't it?"  
  
  
  
"We have much to discuss," Terra's eyes danced with magic as the two reunited.   
  
  
  
"Luke," Katara smiled at Luke, he was shocked at her reaction to Terra as everyone else, and he was startled back into focus.   
  
  
  
"Yes," he swallowed, unsure of what Katara had meant by any of what she had said.   
  
  
  
"I need to talk to Terra for a while, make these men comfortable, and if I find anyone dead when I come back, there is going to be hell to pay, understood?" Katara swung her arm around Terra, not waiting for an answer.   
  
  
  
"I think I speak for everyone when I say, what the HELL?" Duo watched as the two skipped off towards the forest.   
  
  
  
"It's a long story," Luke shook his head, "I don't half of it myself, but I'll tell you what I know. Sit down, this make take a while."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you remember that time, when we were undercover and we posed as prostitutes, and then those really ugly guys picked us up, and then we robbed them blind! That was awesome!" Terra laughed as she hung upside down from a tree.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that was hilarious to see their faces when they saw that we even took their clothes! Explain THAT to their wives!" Katara leaned her weary head against a trunk of a tree.   
  
  
  
"I feel like killing something…" Terra smiled ruthlessly, "Ever get that? Where you just have to feel the life leave something, you just have to sense the soul passing through you as it leaves the body? The high… the intensity, the adrenaline, everything… its like this addictive toxin. After awhile… it just tears away at you, until every breath is devoted to the stench of death," Terra closed her eyes and pulled a cigarette from her belt, "Want one?"  
  
  
  
"You still smoke?" Katara laughed, accepting the offer.   
  
  
  
"Apparently you do too," Terra smiled.  
  
  
  
"I thought they banned these from both worlds," Katara laughed as she sparked a flame from her fingers.   
  
  
  
"Does Luke know that you can control both mental and elemental energies yet?" Terra smiled as Katara shook her head, inhaling deeply, "Not a clue?" Terra laughed, honestly laughed, not her psychotic menacing cackle, but a genuine, beautiful, full-hearted laugh.   
  
  
  
"I miss you," Katara sighed, exhaling.   
  
  
  
"I want chocolate," Terra groaned. Katara laughed, her cheeks growing redder by the second, and her heart finally resting from the emotional stress and strain that she had been under.   
  
  
  
"Do you remember the cravings for chocolate that we used to get after a massacre? I mean… there was that one time when we raided the specialty shop over in Thieves Town. That was more than awesome… pure ecstasy!" Katara could sense the cravings creeping up on her.   
  
  
  
"Or imported strawberries from Earth… I have never tasted anything like them!"  
  
  
  
"Papaya…" Katara grinned and took another drag, "Do you remember the day it rained papaya?"  
  
  
  
"You would have had to be… what, like six then? I'm surprised you still remember…" Terra concentrated on the memory that gradually drifted to the surface.   
  
  
  
"I got the beating of my life…" Katara shook her head, "You never got beat," there was a slight hint of resentment in Katara's voice, which took Terra by surprise.  
  
  
  
"Hmm…" Terra's thoughts were deep and distant as she swung up and sat on the branch, leaning against the trunk.  
  
  
  
"You have no idea how much I used to hate you for who you were. You had it so easy… one of the strongest energy users from the beginning. You weren't a half-breed… you were pure, strong, automatically the second in command. You never got beat, you never had to do training, you never got scolded, and you never even had to make amends for mistakes, or apologize. Have you ever apologized before in your life?" Katara turned to Terra half dazed, half asleep.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Terra answered grimly. Katara turned her head to Terra and cocked it to the side. In one swift movement, she was up in the branch with Terra, starring at her eye to eye, waiting for continuance, "When I was really young, my father sent me out on a mission to take over a city that was threatening him with military strikes if he didn't shut down his training facilities. He was so angry, but he was low on money, so he wanted to use them as a secondary source of income. So my mission was to take over the town and bring back everyone alive, so that they could be put in the training camps and used as slaves to be sold in Thieves Town. There was this little girl… her eyes were such a crystal blue… I wanted to reach out and touch them. She was so precious… so young and innocent, I had to do it. I couldn't help myself. Her neck was just there… calling to me. I can remember the feel of her jugular right under my fingers… her windpipe bulging under my hand. I can still feel the blood beneath my palms, rushing out, staining my fingernails. She was so fragile… just one more second… she could turn just one more shade darker… I needed to hear her scream… and then it was over, all at once, she stopped struggling, and I knew what I had done.   
  
  
  
"He hit me, over and over and over. He wouldn't stop. I don't even think he was thinking. It was just pure emotion. Frig that guy has a lot of emotion. He hit me. I cried and I said sorry, but he said that I was never to question him again. He told me how well I had it. He told me how much he wanted to kill me for what I did. But he said that I had one more chance. He said that if I ever disobeyed him again, he would strangle me. Then, he brought in the mother of the girl. The pregnant bitch. I saw the pain in her eyes… I had to do something. He shoved me towards her… I had broken six ribs, they were jabbing into my lung, and I was coughing up blood. My arm was broken, and my legs were so busted that I would need three fairies to heal them. I wouldn't walk for three months after that."  
  
  
  
Katara was mesmerized by the story, absolutely captivated by it, but Terra was in another world, telling the tale as the terror of that night replayed itself in her mind over and over again. Terra wanted to stop, but she couldn't, there was no way to end now.  
  
  
  
"The mother… the old hag was just kneeling their starring at me. My father left the room, and so did everyone else. I can't remember when… but it was just so sudden, just like that I was alone with her. Rage and hatred were glinting in her eyes. It was just she and I. There were no rules, no boundaries. It was the only time that I can remember when I was truly scared to die. She wouldn't take mercy on me, and I would never take mercy on her. I don't remember much… but she hit me, she hit me like no one had ever hit me before. Even my father had not been so harsh. Then she pulled the knife on me and I… I reached out and rammed my fist into her stomach as hard as I could. I could feel the baby's skull crush on my knuckles. She cried out. She was so stupid…   
  
  
  
"I pounded on her stomach over and over again, then… I just went berserk… and I… I rammed my fist through her stomach. I swear… you don't know what its like to feel your fist rip skin, and pass through muscles, organs, flesh of a baby, blood… guts, everything, and then rip out the back. The moment my fist passed through the other side, I knew that I would never be the same. I watched as she suffered under my hand. I was only twelve. Fuck… eleven even. I was addicted then. There was nothing left but her bleeding corpse and I. It was like… like even though she was in better shape than I, and she was about to kill me, I killed her. I was the underdog, even after my father had abandoned me, I still killed her. She was my prize. Her and her two daughters were MY prizes. I wouldn't share them with anyone else. They were mine forever… just mine." Terra's eyes were cold and distant. There was nothing left in her but a serial killing mad woman.   
  
  
  
"So even if your father's orders are to destroy the world… you would carry them out?" Katara saw the side of Terra that no one else had seen, except her father.   
  
  
  
"I will follow his orders till the day I die," Terra answered truthfully. Her conviction was strong, and Katara knew that her father had made it that way. If the mother had killed his daughter on that fateful day, Katara knew, deep down inside she knew… he would not have given a flying fuck.   
  
  
  
"I need a beer," Katara answered taking another drag. Her cigarette was almost done.   
  
  
  
"Can you grow some strawberries?" Terra grinned, and Katara shook her head playfully. Terra hadn't changed at all. Katara took another look at Terra to see if she was actually serious. The glazed look had left Terra's eyes, and the murderous glint had returned, restoring the glare that had been characterized as 'Terra'. But now Katara's image of Terra had been shattered. Before Katara thought that Terra was strong, independent and capable of anything. She was invincible, but now Katara knew her kryptonite. She was now vulnerable, and trusting. Katara never trusted anyone with her weaknesses, unless absolutely necessary. Terra had made a fatal flaw and Katara would be damned if she wouldn't use it to her advantage.   
  
  
  
"You are a crazy girl," Katara stretched out her hand to the ground below. Slowly the roots sprouted and grew upwards. Redness bloomed from the depths of green. Terra leapt down and picked a few.   
  
  
  
"Please be my partner. I don't want to do this alone," Terra looked to Katara, "You know that I don't trust people. I kill before I trust, but you are the one person on this frigging planet that I feel I can trust. Can I trust you?"   
  
  
  
"No," Katara answered plainly. She could never deceive Terra for long.   
  
  
  
"I know why you think that, but please, I need someone to help me now. I don't want to do this alone. You know I will kill you and your friends…" Terra was cut off swiftly by Katara.  
  
  
  
"They are not my friends. You know that. I have no friends. I'm a loner. That was the way I worked since the day I was born," Katara snapped.   
  
  
  
"What about us? We were the best damn partners there was out there," Terra stomped out her cigarette brutally.   
  
  
  
"I know, but we didn't count as partners. I mean, I was the lowest you could get, and you were the second highest you could get," Katara shot back bitterly, even after Terra's confession.   
  
  
  
"You did good Katara. I mean, you made it from the bottom to the fourth highest rank," Terra smiled, "I knew you could do it."  
  
  
  
"I knew I would make it too. I mean… I could always resort to killing everyone above me. Like 'Oops… did I just accidentally whack you over the head with a hammer 49 times?' " Terra laughed and Katara reminded herself that she had to hide her true intentions somehow.   
  
  
  
"Listen, I know you think that my father getting the stones is a bad thing, but if he doesn't get them, you're dead anyway. Might as well get a promotion and some sense of security. I know the world will change after the transformation, but if you are by his side, he will protect you. You know that… please Katara, you're committing suicide by not doing what he says," Terra argued.   
  
  
  
"You're confusing you and I. It isn't suicide for me to disobey his orders. I can take a little beating, that is, if he can catch me. And even if he did catch me, he wouldn't be able to touch me. I have power beyond your comprehension," Katara challenged, she wouldn't be told what she should and shouldn't do by anyone who she only considered a superior by rank. She was blowing her cover, but she would be damned if Terra could control her that way. She knew the way Terra acted and thought… Terra craved control over people; Katara would never let her have that.  
  
  
  
"Don't make this hard on me Katara. I understand your anger, but don't threaten me. It's true that I respect you, and I would be pleased to work with you again. Working with you was one of the best times of my life, and I know that we could rule the world together if we felt so inclined. So please Katara… I won't ask again," Terra bit into a strawberry angrily.   
  
  
  
"You mean rule the world through your father. He doesn't care about you. You are as disposable as the rest of us. That's why you want me as your partner. You don't want to fail this mission because it means life or death for you. You live by your father's approval, and that's where your weakness lies. Join me, and I might not kill you," Katara shot back, juice dripping down her chin.   
  
  
  
"You think that you can kill me? Idle threats Katara…" Terra refused to back down.   
  
  
  
"I told you, I have power that you haven't ever dreamed about," Katara smiled ruthlessly, "Besides… I don't make idle threats."  
  
  
  
"Then why did you bring Heero through his soul? Such a dangerous maneuver, you wouldn't take unnecessary risk, which means that you are in danger or you are at least desperate. Now… I wonder if that has anything to do with the ghost mark on your chest?" Terra grinned. She took a deep breath and then touched the small strawberry bush, as soon as contact was established, it turned to ashes.  
  
  
  
"You still don't get it, do you?" Katara shook her head.   
  
  
  
"No, I get it… you're dying. I can help you. Come with me, and I can help you. The doctors at the labs know what to do. They have been experimenting with the energy, and they know what to do for you. It's a cure, but it's only available for members of the Fallen Angels. If you repent now, I can put in a word for you with my father, and he'll accept you back in, help you and then we can rule the world," Terra tried to negotiate.   
  
  
  
"You are such a liar. Why the hell haven't I heard of it before then? I have been dying for years, and no one has told me about this? How come I've never heard of anyone even doing that kind of research?" Katara shot back.   
  
  
  
"Because…" Terra began but then was sharply cut off by Katara.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. The best times of my life have been when I was alone, killing whoever I wanted, whenever I wanted. I will never have that back, I know that now, stop acting as if everything will be okay and forgotten. I know your father, he holds grudges. He has had one against you, his own DAUGHTER for decades, over something you did before puberty. But you know… it doesn't matter, because he's going to kill you as soon as he gets the power. You should know that. He only needs you to help run the organization, I mean… he's getting quite old and if you aren't there to protect him… then who will? People don't fear him anymore, they only fear you. But because everyone else is scared of you, and you stand by him, they respect him. Without you he is nothing. As soon as he gets his power, he'll have no need for you and finally get the revenge that he has been seeking for years. Revenge is a dish best served cold my dear," Katara roared then turned to leave when Terra sent a bolt of energy towards Katara.   
  
  
  
Katara sensed it and dodged it, quickly returning it with her own energy shot. Terra grabbed it in her hand, and tossed the ball of light up and down for a moment, unimpressed with Katara's strength. "Is that all you have? You are growing weaker by the second."  
  
  
  
"Get the hell away from me or I'll show you what I can really do…" Katara threatened between clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
"Really? Will I finally get to see that unimaginable energy that you claim to possess?" Terra teased while giggling.  
  
  
  
"I'm giving you one more chance. I'll self-destruct if I have to," Katara warned. Terra was taken back at her claim. She knew the devastation that self-destruction could inflict.  
  
  
  
"You would hurt your friends," Terra quickly covered over her fear.  
  
  
  
"I can enter your mind and self-destruct then. That would kill you and only you, precious…" Katara half-grinned, half frighten of her own resolve.  
  
  
  
Terra thought for a moment, and then spared no time in leaping up in the air, casting lightening down around her in a haphazard array.   
  
  
  
Katara avoided the strikes as she tensed every muscle in her body. Power swirled around her and the rocks on the ground around her rose shakily. Katara could feel herself ripping… she was going to suffer for this act, but the anger inside was more than she could control or bear.  
  
  
  
The sky around them had grown dark, and clouds drew in as Katara's energy level started to rise higher than it had ever been before. She was pausing… waiting.  
  
  
  
Terra grew anxious and worried, her life was on the line… what if Katara had not been joking about the power that she possessed? After a few dreadful seconds of thought, Terra used all her control and aimed a bolt of lightening at Katara, dead on.  
  
  
  
Katara could feel the energy passing through her as the heat burned around her. Billions of volts surged through her as the lightening shot through her body in a steady stream. Terra stared in horror as the electricity passed through Katara was transformed into power that she was using. The energy around Katara grew to outrageous heights and circled around her. Her hair whipped around her face, her body involuntarily tensed, as spasms raced through her. A beam of light originating from her chest, and shot straight upward as her head was thrown back. The light grew larger and larger till it consumed all of Katara. Everything it touched was instantly incinerated. Even after it devoured all the vegetation surrounding it, it spread further, towards Terra.   
  
  
  
Terra tried to move, but she was frozen. If Katara gained anymore power she was going to kill herself. Terra had been informed this morning that her stability had dropped dramatically and would be dead by the end of the week, and now was the time to strike. But with this news, Terra had thought that Katara had weakened, she didn't expect such an amazing display of power and control.  
  
  
  
But Terra was wrong… there was no control. Katara let herself drift in the light as energy ripped apart everything around her, including her. She could feel the power trying to pull her fingers off… trying to boil her blood… trying to make demolish her brain. At this point Katara did not care though… she would get her way if it meant that she would kill herself. She would be dead soon anyway. Katara was barely aware of anything happening around her. She could only feel the fear that radiated from Terra, almost within her grasp. Katara saw nothing but glorious light and death. Everything that the light touched died instantly, but Katara could feel it's sorrow, and its pain as it died and it was addictive. Terra had been right when she said it was like a toxin. It was venom that she needed, and was paying with her life. But Terra was thinking, only tasting the delicious delicacy.   
  
  
  
Terra watched, held in her place by the force, unable to move as the light drew her in. She struggled against it, but she slowly gravitated towards it, hoping that at any moment, the power would be too much for Katara and Katara would just die on the spot. The light was within inches of her face…  
  
  
  
Katara could feel death approaching. There was nothing left but death… the all consuming factor in her life.  
  
  
  
// Life. //  
  
  
  
Katara was drawn back into her senses as the pain overtook her. Katara struggled against the light to see what was there. Something was there… she needed it as much as she needed death. Something was there that she craved and needed, but the pain was causing her to become confused and disoriented, emotions taking over telling her to look for this new presence.   
  
  
  
Heero.   
  
  
  
His hair was damp and hung loosely, hiding his eyes. His body was shivering.   
  
  
  
The pain.   
  
  
  
Heero ground her teeth as the light tore away at him. But he pressed onward towards Katara, he needed to get to her. Like Katara, he no longer thought, the pain had taken care of that, but he felt… he felt drawn to Katara. He needed to save her. It was the only thing that he could do.   
  
  
  
"Stop running away," Heero managed to get out before he fell to the ground, his eyes remaining hidden.  
  
  
  
"Get out of here… before you die!" Katara shouted at him. Her mind began to get control back, but as it did, the numbness faded and the excruciating torment and suffering took over her body. The power was destabilizing and she could feel it reach out for any life now. It would destroy everything in its path if nothing were to stop it.   
  
  
  
// So this is what it is like to be a ghost. //  
  
  
  
The thought was odd and quickly forgotten, but the general idea stayed. This was what ghosts were like; ruthless, hungry and nearly unstoppable.   
  
  
  
Heero was barely aware that he was conscious as the only driving force to survive was diminishing. It took a moment for Heero to answer as the light tore away his breath, "I won't let you do this. You can't die. I won't let you," Heero tried to focus, but his eyes clouded over, and once again he could see her… that girl… swinging on a swing in the playground, happy with her friends. His mouth went dry, as he seemed to beg for tears to come. But his eyes refused to grant him relief.   
  
  
  
Blood. Everywhere, there was blood. He had caused so much pain. All that was left was Katara. Now she was going to die and leave him helpless once again.   
  
  
  
"I need to do this Heero," Katara breathed as the power raged in her, begging for Heero's mind as a sacrifice. He was losing his sanity as everything was ripped away from him. His shirt seemed to melt away as the dragon on his back roared to life. He could feel it ripping at the skin on his back, but his target was in focus, and he would not fail his mission.   
  
  
  
"Do what I say," Heero commanded, and Katara looked to him with tears in her eyes. Terra had to pay for everything. Everything was her fault…  
  
  
  
"I can't let her get away with this!" Katara shouted angrily, "She deceived me from the moment that I met her. She gets everything her spoiled little heart wants, and then she tugs at your heart, trying to get pity. She is weak! Weaklings deserve to die! It's the way of the world, it is not? Mothers will turn on their own young if need by, and so now I turn on the only mother I ever knew, because she betrayed me. DO YOU HEAR ME TERRA! YOU BETRAYED ME! I WILL NEVER LET YOU LIVE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"  
  
  
  
"Quiet," Heero's voice was calm and quiet as he could feel the rage surrounding him. It seemed as if Heero was not in control anymore. Something else was there… something else had taken over him and was guiding him, giving him strength and control.   
  
  
  
The girl was swinging again. The pain was overwhelming him, his body refused to do what he ordered it to as it collapsed under him. The entity seemed to be struggling to regain control, but Heero naturally tried to resist. Katara went silent. Her heart pounded against her chest as everything around her melted away.   
  
  
  
"I won't let you hurt me anymore…" Katara's words were not directed to anyone as she felt the extra intake of energy. Terra was so close… just a few more seconds…  
  
  
  
Heero could feel the end coming as death stole away all his senses. He was done.   
  
  
  
Just as death ate away at his last remnants of life, the thing regained control forcefully and provided new power and hope. Heero was shaken back to life. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to find Lazarus, he needed Katara to be with him, he needed to find what he was capable of, he needed to save the world, he needed to push the limits of everything he had, so that he may accomplish the impossible. Everything inside said he needed peace; he would not die without attaining it.   
  
  
  
Terra could feel the light press against her, stealing away her power, her thoughts, and her life. Katara could taste Terra in her mouth as Katara cried out for justice. She needed to feel the slickness of blood between her fingers. Her mind was so consumed with death that she could not feel the life being sucked out of her.   
  
  
  
Heero's mind raced as he tried to stop the images of the little girl. Her soul was forever his. There was no way to describe it, but he had killed her, and now she was apart of him, as every other person he had killed was part of his soul, but she was different. She was the first REAL kill. The pain that she caused was more pain that all other deaths put together. Now she was governing his life, as she would forever do. That was the thing about firsts. It is the thing that everything else is compared to. You never forgot firsts. Heero closed his eyes and shook his weary head. He couldn't let anyone deter him. He could not fail. HE. COULD. NOT. FAIL.  
  
  
  
Just as Heero's life drifted from him once again, the 'thing' took over him. He freely let himself be used as a puppet as he took a deep breath and drew everything into him. The stench of death with thick in his nostrils, blood ran down his back as the dragon clawed its way from his back. Huge wings spread out from his back as Heero cried out in agony, sweat dripping from his face. His eyes shut firmly. Suddenly he was drawing energy and death into him. He had never felt anything like it as he got a taste of what he could do. He didn't understand anything that was happening, but as he sat back and let the thing control him, he felt as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Like a third arm he reached out and sucked everything into him, like starting a current that flowed through him.   
  
  
  
// If it means peace, I will become death. //  
  
  
  
Heero didn't know where the thought came from, but he saw Duo. It was like Duo was apart of him, almost in the same way that the little girl was apart of him. Did he kill Duo? He knew that he hadn't but he still didn't understand why Duo was in his mind.   
  
  
  
He was sent back into reality with a fresh wave of pain. He wanted, no, NEEDED the pain. He would take the pain away from someone else if it meant peace. Heero felt the anger, rage, torment and hatred that controlled the power consume him. He struggled against the murderous urges as the addiction surged through his veins. Heero knew that if that person was not in control of him, he would not be able to control himself.   
  
  
  
Heero was now saturated with the unholy pain as everything around him collapsed. He stepped onward defying whatever notions about human boundaries and preconceptions he had obtained before. The love of peace, hate and death competed against each other for control as Heero reached out to Katara, she was almost dead, totally consumed with death, the only life that was left in her was feeding off the pain.   
  
  
  
Heero took Katara in his arms and drew everything towards him. He didn't know how he did it, but it was like his soul took a deep breath in and let everything that the light had to offer eat away at him. Heero looked at Katara's white, unseeing eyes and took her mouth in his under the alien beings order. He seemed to suck everything that was Katara into him. He drew the evil energy away from her incapable soul and put it upon himself. He wouldn't let her die… even if it meant drinking in the poison instead of her.  
  
  
  
Katara could feel herself being cleansed as lips locked onto hers.   
  
  
  
// Stop this Heero. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. You don't want to get yourself involved with me. I'll kill you. I'll kill you damn it. I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do. I WILL KILL YOU! //  
  
  
  
Heero let the thoughts go by unnoticed as the light drew away from Terra and it towards him. The concentration of the light raised, but Heero drew everything into himself. The dragon roared as more scales and wing emerged.   
  
  
  
It was feeding.   
  
  
  
The light continued to steadily be sucked into Heero. He didn't know how much his soul could take, it was already wounded, and the death seemed to be eating away at him. Heero didn't care though. He tuned out the pain and broke the intense kiss with Katara and held her. Heero resumed control as the entity left taking some, but leaving most of the evil that fed on his sanity. She was almost completely out of the light, and Heero was about to explode. He couldn't take it. His body and soul were not complying with the urgency and determination that his mind was. He needed to do this, but he was too weak. He wasn't ready, he wasn't even sure he knew what he was doing. Doubt clouded his mind as his body crumbled beneath him. There was only a tiny sliver of light left… all he needed was the one last breath…  
  
  
  
His pupils were dilated to the point where there was no iris left, his blood pressure was so low that he was on the verge of death, his power was almost non-existent and any ounce of sanity that he had had left was begin ripped away from him. The last bit of light was so drenched with death, Heero knew that if he were to absorb it, he would die instantly. Heero tried to think, but consciousness was slipping away from him as everything around him swirled…  
  
  
  
// Stop. //  
  
  
  
Heero suddenly was flung back into reality. The thought was not his as everything came back into focus, barely. He was weak, and he ached inside and out, but he now had the strength to go on, whether the strength had come from him or elsewhere, he was unsure. He didn't know what gave him the extra boost, but he felt his power return to him. His sweat drenched hair clung to his face as he picked Katara up. Terra stood watching him in awe. Why had he done that? Had he saved her life, his own, or Katara's? Where the hell did he come from? Where did he get all his power if he had just gone through his soul? Questions jumbled within Terra's head, as she was temporarily stunned.   
  
  
  
"Take your men and leave," Heero ordered sternly and mono-toned, unaware that he had even spoken. Terra took a deep breath, and knew that everything was going to be okay again. Her father would be disappointed, but not upset. She had done well.   
  
  
  
A smile crossed her face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei was the first one to see Heero coming. Quatre had nearly passed out, and Luke had fainted from the amazing power that had crossed over them. Sage had been awakened from her sleep from the surge of power. Trowa had been vaguely aware of something approaching, something monumental, but due to inexperience, he had ignored it.   
  
  
  
Luke was barely recovering from the episode when he saw Duo run to Heero, who was carrying a crying Emily.   
  
  
  
"He's got Katara! She's crying man!" Duo called out to the others, "Doesn't look like she or Heero are in good shape, I don't think Katara can walk!"  
  
  
  
Trowa hurried to Heero and relieved him of Emily as Quatre felt her forehead. Sage was right by Quatre's side, trying to see if she was okay. Wufei had already gone to fetch a horse and Duo was left tending to Heero.   
  
  
  
"You okay buddy?" Duo looked at Heero's still dilated eyes. Heero seemed to be starring off into space and unaware or in control of what he was doing. "Hello? Anyone home?" Duo snapped his fingers in front of Heero's eyes without effect, Heero stood zombie like, unresponsive to anything. "Heero, you're creeping me out man. Stop it. Heero, I don't know what the hell to do…" Duo was confused, and although he wouldn't admit it, he was scared.  
  
  
  
"Heero… what the hell is that!?!" Duo saw the dragon's head on Heero's shoulder. Luckily it had returned to its two dimensional appearance, and was not bulging out and roaring as it had been before. He had never seen anything like it before, and Heero's skin seem to be almost scaly where the dragon was. Duo backed away from it momentarily. He stared it, dazed and confused. The dragon almost smiled and then blinked at Duo. Duo jumped and swore at the top of his lungs. Things just got creepier everyday…  
  
  
  
Heero suddenly snapped back into full awareness and looked to Duo questioningly. He was disoriented, and slightly confused, but quickly regained control and his bearings.   
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero asked in reference to Duo's pale skin, and his wide eyes.   
  
  
  
"The dragon…" Duo pointed to Heero's shoulder shakily.   
  
  
  
Heero looked down to his shoulder, but saw nothing there. He wasn't surprised. He could start to feel it shift to his lower back, its wings dragging along the inside of his skin. It was getting larger, roughly twice as big as the night before. Heero sighed inaudibly. He was so tired. Strangely however, he could not feel any of the death that had once consumed all his soul and sanity. Heero ran a hand through his slick wet hair and then looked back to Duo. He needed to explain what Duo had seen. Heero was just too tired to explain it now.   
  
  
  
"Stress," Heero answered, the excuse would pass for now. He could sense that Duo was buying it, he was grateful to get his power back, but he knew that he would have to explain it to Duo later. Later was okay though… anything but then. Heero suddenly couldn't feel his legs beneath him anymore as the ground raced up to meet him.   
  
  
  
Duo's alertness reasserted itself and he caught Heero just before he hit the ground. Heero was thrown back into reality by the sudden adrenaline rush. Frig he needed coffee…  
  
  
  
"Whoa, you okay there buddy?" Duo smiled down on Heero, his wide violet eyes glowing with laughter and amusement. Heero didn't know why Duo found him collapsing so funny, but he let it pass since Duo saved him the annoyance of the pain of hitting the ground.   
  
  
  
// Falling is fun, it's the sudden impact at the end that's the doozie. //  
  
  
  
Heero laughed inside at both the thought and the fact that he was having it. Heero blinked softly. Duo had such gorgeous eyes sometimes… he was so kind and…  
  
  
  
Duo had to look away from Heero's annalistic and studying stare. Duo decided that it would be best to look at Heero's shoes. Nice, interesting… But then something caught Duo's attention.   
  
  
  
Fear struck into Heero's heart as Duo spoke, "How'd ya burn your shoe?  
  
  
  


_End of Chapter 12 - Disease~_

  
  
  
  
** Author's Tidbits**: Well, in case no one got that, Duo was referring to when Heero had been hallucinating at the river and had seen Emily drowning in the water, and then when he tried to save her, the water had been boiling, and the toe of his shoe had kinda melted and went all gooey and weird. So, if it's a hallucination, then why is his shoe burnt? Hmm… don't you just love me? I know… the light thing was weird. I wasn't even planning on doing it anything like that, but that's what you get for not planning out everything on paper before hand. That's right… everything I wrote was improvised. But you all don't care… do you? No. Didn't think so. Holy Crappies! 15 friggin' pages. Okay, I know that chapter was freaky, but if you are still reading by now, then you are getting used to my weirdness. Its also kinda confusing, but everything will be explained… sometime. And no the entity was not any of the pilots or Relena… frig not Relena. Well, sorry Steph! I know I was mean and sent you all this work to do at once, but I can't help it! But I did get a new computer! ^_^ 


	17. Misadventures of the Six Dwarfs

  
  
**

Two Worlds

**  
  
**E-mail**: Lyndaura 

  
**Author's Comments:** I felt that I was leaving the rest of those cuddly little cuties out of the plot, so this one is sort of a breather from all the dark, bizarre stuff, and basically no plot. I hope there is some comedy in this. By the way, I have found the VERY first fic I ever did, with all its weird kooky comedy. That's right… I did a comedy. * Shivers * I'll send it in for all who dare to read it…   
  
  
  
_

Two Worlds – Chapter 13  
Misadventures of the Six Dwarfs

_  
  
  
  
"How'd ya burn your shoe?"  
  
  
  
"Hn," Heero refused to answer. Duo didn't seem to mind Heero's reply and simply changed the subject. Sometimes it was nice to have someone know you that well. Duo could be intrusive and sometimes down right annoying sometimes, but he was also very good at reading people, and although he often tried to push the limits, he knew just how hard he could push, and he knew that this was not the time to push.   
  
  
  
"So what the hell happened? We were talking about Katara and suddenly you just kinda disappeared. I barely even noticed that you were gone till after you were out of sight. So come on, tell me what went on! Did Katara and Terra get into a bitch fight?" Duo blabbered on excitedly. Heero felt slightly disturbed, as Duo was so pleased to even think that there was violence. Heero was there. It was nothing to be pleased about.   
  
  
  
"I can't remember," Heero lied as he got to his feet, Duo scrambled up faster and held out his hand in offering. Heero grudgingly accepted as his body began to ache with every movement.  
  
  
  
"You really don't look that good, do you want me to go get Sage or something?" Duo offered. Heero noticed that Duo was starting to grow taller. Puberty. Heero wrapped his hand tightly around Duo's hand and hoisted himself up. Duo was also getting stronger. Heero felt suddenly threatened by him, but immediately brushed it off. Duo was a friend, a comrade, an ally, and not to be considered a threat. But in the back of his mind Heero could picture himself fighting with Duo, even killing Duo. The aggression in him seemed to intensify as they walked. Duo's stride was even longer and more confident. Duo was always confident, sometimes a little too confident, which then turned into cockiness, but Heero that silly feeling of intimidation still lingered in the back of his mind.   
  
  
  
// Stop it! What the hell are you thinking about? Duo has never been a threat, and puberty will not change that. What has gotten into you? //  
  
  
  
Heero mentally slapped himself and followed Duo to where everyone else was crowded around Katara. Heero reached out mentally and read Katara's mind. He quickly realized that something was wrong. Very wrong. Emily was in control… but the life had been sucked out of her, both physically and mentally. There was barely anything left.   
  
  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Duo asked peered over Trowa's bang.   
  
  
  
"I don't know. I don't know how much I can do, but I'll need a few hours with her. Alone," Sage scratched the back of her neck nervously. Everyone was counting on her and she had already failed them. She should never have done anything…  
  
  
  
"Help me…" Emily whispered hoarsely as she reached out to touch Sage's face.  
  
  
  
"Don't speak, don't move, don't die," Sage ordered calmly. Duo stifled a laugh at the last comment. It was out of place to hear someone laugh in the somber atmosphere, but it started Emily laughing, and then the laughter spread to Sage, who was smiling through the tears at her own joke, "Don't laugh either."  
  
  
  
Emily broke out laughing even more enthusiastically. She couldn't help it. Everything inside her screamed out in pain, but she laughed. It was enough to keep her mind together for a moment or two as Sage gathered her in her arms and began to leave.   
  
  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Luke called after Sage. Sage turned and looked at the group of six. They were so noble, and brave. They were willing to risk it all for something that they were forced into, and they had done it more than once. Sage admired them, but there was a hint of jealousy, as she knew what she was. Being like them was something that she could never dream of becoming. She had given up her honour long ago. There was nothing left now except the burning hatred of her ancestors and the mission. She had to carry out her mission.   
  
  
  
"You and Trowa were talking earlier about what was the best course of action for us. What did you decide?" Sage asked quickly, knowing that the pain would be too much for Emily any moment now, and she would begin to scream and cry. She didn't want Luke to be around for that part.   
  
  
  
"Thieves Town," Luke had long stopped looking at Sage, and was starring at Emily in her arms. Tears had begun streaming down her face. Sage shifted Emily in her arms so that her face was buried in her chest. Luke shook himself out of the painful trance and nodded to Sage who nodded back.   
  
  
  
"I'll meet you there. Get a motel, we'll find you. We'll decide further courses of action tomorrow after a good sleep. I think I speak for everyone when I say we all need more rest," Sage tried not to panic. She was deceiving her friends. It came all too naturally out of her. She wished that everyone didn't trust her so easily. She wanted to be caught. She wanted to be stopped. She was evil. She was pure evil.  
  
  
  
"See you tonight," Luke turned and found his horse. The other pilots found their assorted horses and mounted. Luke grabbed his reins tightly and started his horse off at a rigorous run. He needed to get away for a while. The world seemed to be collapsing in on him and he just needed to think.   
  
  
  
"Where the hell is he going?" Duo asked as he guided his horse beside the stoic Wing pilot.   
  
  
  
"He loves Emily… Katara… more than anything on this world, and he can't stand to see her suffer. So he's running," Heero answered and began his horse at a slower, more comfortable pace.   
  
  
  
"How are we supposed to find our way to Thieves Town?" Duo could barely see Luke in the distance now, no matter how hard he strained his keen eyes.   
  
  
  
"Trowa knows the way," Heero answered and sped up his horse.   
  
  
  
Duo was a little offended by Heero's continuing rude behaviour, but he had gotten used to it and knew not to take it personally. He just wondered what was going on with Heero. Something wasn't right, the way he moved, and the way he talked, even the way he thought was different.   
  
  
  
Trowa pulled up beside Heero and they exchanged glances. Both knew that the other had changed in some unknown way, but they both knew where there alliances stood. They had changed, but their motives and missions had not.  
  
  
  
While Trowa and Heero were in the lead, Quatre and Duo had pulled up behind them, busily chatting away and trying to keep the mood light. Neither was in the best of shape after the last two days, and they needed this third day to relax and have fun. They knew how far they could push their bodies and their minds, and they knew that they needed this mental break. The two would not waste an opportunity such as this.   
  
  
  
Wufei brought up the rear paying close attention to the surroundings. He was keen, wise and always alert. Silently he listened idly to Quatre and Duo's conversation while observing the vast surroundings, occasionally commenting and joining in.   
  
  
  
"I wonder why they call it Thieves Town," Quatre thought out loud as the trees faded and disappeared and they group found themselves amidst tall green fields.  
  
  
  
"Government must hate it," Duo smiled.   
  
  
  
"I know," Quatre responded, "If the town holds true to its name, then there must be crime everywhere."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, don't steal, the government hates competition," Duo laughed. Quatre turned and his eyes went wide. Then he laughed at the joke and shook his head. Perhaps the funniest part was that it was so true.  
  
  
  
"Do you think that we will be safe there? I mean, are we adequately protected? From what I've seen, people don't really like mages or magic users, and we will be with some, and I use the power, and I don't know how people are going to react to us. Besides, if the town is full of criminals, then how do you know who to trust?" Quatre's anxiety was showing through. Duo decided that he needed to add a few more jokes to ease Quatre's mind.  
  
  
  
"Come on not EVERYONE hates magic users. Just remember that you're making a generalization, and ALL generalizations are false," Duo grinned, not knowing if Quatre would get the joke.   
  
  
  
It took a moment, but Quatre smiled and shook his head, "You're right. I just don't want to get into a fight or anything."  
  
  
  
"What are you so scared of? A little pain? Come on… you're a frigging GUNDAM PILOT! You have saved the Earth and the colonies on more than one occasion!" Duo cried out, getting the attention of Trowa and Heero.   
  
  
  
"I can handle pain!" Quatre retorted defensively, "I can handle pain, well… until it hurts."  
  
  
  
Duo laughed and Quatre smiled, trying to contain his contentment. If there was one thing that Quatre loved about Duo, it was the way he laughed at your jokes no matter how stupid they were. Wufei sped up his horse to join the conversation.  
  
  
  
"Despite your jokes, Quatre does have a point. We don't know what to expect and we should be ready for anything. For all we know the town is probably full of murderous convicts that will do anything for a bit of money," Wufei almost warned.   
  
  
  
"Hey, Wufei, can I borrow a bit of money?" Duo called to Wufei. Wufei ground his teeth and tried to keep his patience. He finally resorted to reciting Chinese proverbs in his mind to calm himself. Duo leaned over to Quatre and tried to stop his giggling. He then whispered into Quatre's ear, "Always borrow money from pessimists, they never expect it back."  
  
  
  
Quatre tried not to laugh, knowing that it would offend Wufei, since it was obvious that it was about him, but the giggles were creeping up his throat involuntarily, and his cheeks were turning bright red.  
  
  
  
"You know Duo, there is three kinds of people…" but before Wufei could finish his obvious threat, Duo interrupted.  
  
  
  
"… those who can count, and those who can't!" Duo laughed out loud, and Wufei's eyes went wide with anger.   
  
  
  
"I'll chop off that braid if you don't shut up you insolent fool!" Wufei growled loudly.   
  
  
  
Duo chuckled, as he was pleased with Wufei's reaction. Duo knew it was morbid to derive such pleasure from aggravating Wufei, but it was too much fun to stop. While Duo and Wufei exchanged insults, Quatre was in misery. The bugs had gotten to him, and he was slapping his neck and arms every few seconds.   
  
  
  
"Travelers," Quatre shook his head, "Nature's way of feeding bugs."  
  
  
  
"You got THAT right…" Duo chuckled softly. They all feel into a comfortable silence as they approached a dirt road.   
  
  
  
The Suns were burning bright and harshly as the day progressed. There was occasional and meaningless chatter as there was still no sign of Luke anywhere up ahead. The five had absolutely no idea where they were going, but blindly they followed the road through twists and turns, dense forests and endless fields. Time seemed to stand still as they traveled. Something seemed so right then. There was no threat, yet they all seemed to have a purpose. They knew what they had to do, they had a tangible and formidable enemy, yet somehow… nothing seemed impossible anymore. It was a new world, with new rules. Nothing was the same.  
  
  
  
"We should let the animals rest soon," Quatre suggested, "Perhaps next time we come across a body of water?"  
  
  
  
"I agree," Trowa spoke softly. The others fell back into their relaxed silence, taking in the beautiful landscape.   
  
  
  
Heero closed his eyes and tried to relax, but he could feel claws dragging on the inside of the skin of his back, muscles were being ripped and pain seared in steady waves over him. Moving at all caused him tremendous amounts of pain and he had a headache that was blurring his vision and driving him mad. He had a very high tolerance for pain, but his body felt like it was falling apart, and he was more tired than ever.   
  
  
  
He just wanted that peace…   
  
  
  
His mind suddenly went blank, and his body seized up. There wasn't a muscle in his body that wasn't tensed, but yet his body was painless for a brief moment. It was as if his mind tensed along with his body. Everything in his body sucked in, like an implosion, but in the same instant that it happened, it was over, the pain gradually returned, and he was left ridding his horse in the midday sunlight.   
  
  
  
"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Wufei cried out of nowhere. Everyone turned to see what Wufei was referring to, when there in his lap was a fish. While Wufei was gingerly rubbing the top of his head, Duo burst out laughing. What was funnier then Wufei getting hit in the head by a randomly falling fish?  
  
  
  
"Where did that come from?" Quatre asked amazed as he steered himself closer to Wufei to inspect the animal.   
  
  
  
"I bet that was a first," Duo tried to stop smiling, but his crooked grin was pasted on, "You should sue. I mean… there should have been 'Caution: Falling Fish' signs posted all over the place!"  
  
  
  
"Quiet onna!" Wufei hissed.   
  
  
  
"Well at least I'm a hotter onna than you!" Duo immediately started his horse into a full out run as Wufei chased after him mercilessly.   
  
  
  
"Few women admit their age, few men act it," Quatre quietly quoted as he watched the quarrelling pair from a distance.  
  
  
  
"We'll never get there at this rate," Heero commented angrily, he had a mission, and he didn't like Duo goofing off so much, though he found himself mildly interested in his antics. He had a new respect and appreciation for all of the pilots now, and he didn't want to lose that.   
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just remember that although the early bird gets the worm, the second mouse gets the cheese," Quatre smiled at Heero hoping for a remote reaction. He couldn't help but be in a good mood. He just wanted to forget everything and enjoy the bright light and heat surrounding him. It was so beautiful and peaceful here…  
  
  
  
"Hey you guys!" Duo came within earshot, "I think I see Luke! Wait… no, it's just a tree, never mind!"  
  
  
  
"We have enough youth, what about a fountain of 'smart'?" Quatre suggested while shaking his head slightly. Duo came trotting back beside Quatre, Wufei was nowhere to be seen, "A tree?"  
  
  
  
"Well nobody's perfect," Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Heero must be a nobody," Quatre whispered to Duo trying not to smile too much. Duo laughed again, his face starting to turn red. He loved times like these. Heero had been listening to what they said obviously; he had long since stopped trying to justify it. He just wanted to know what they were saying.   
  
  
  
"Well, then again, maybe he isn't perfect," Quatre stared at Heero trying to find a fault or flaw, but none could come to mind.  
  
  
  
"Name one thing!" Duo challenged, half interested in what Quatre was thinking of.   
  
  
  
"I don't know if I should say it, its kinda mean," Quatre bit his lip anxiously, trying to decide if Heero could hear them or not, or even whether he wanted to say it or not.   
  
  
  
"PLEASE! I really want to know!" Duo coaxed as he pulled the puppy-dog eyes on Quatre who finally relented.   
  
  
  
"But you have to keep your voice down," Quatre leaned closer to Duo, slowing his horse. Both Trowa and Heero had slowed their horses too, trying to hear without letting anyone else know.   
  
  
  
"Well, he's an atheist, which is kind of a flaw, because you know, you have nothing to believe in," Quatre tried to explain without sounding too mean or judgmental.   
  
  
  
"I know, I mean, if there was no God then who pulls up the next Kleenex in the tissue box?" Quatre was relieved and glad that he didn't offend Duo.  
  
  
  
"National Atheists Day: April 1st " Quatre joked while trying to keep his voice down. He hadn't been too sure of what Duo believed in before, but at least he knew that Duo believed in the existence in some kind of God, God of death or life made no difference.  
  
  
  
"Its so true," Duo smiled and leaned back on his horse stretching out like a cat. Heero had to restrain himself from looking. Duo was so adorable, like a little child. The only problem was that he was acting like a child, and that was not what Heero wanted right now. He had to force himself to not dwell on the God thing. He didn't want to think about anything philosophical right now, he just wanted to find Luke.   
  
  
  
"I'm going to chop off your braid and anything else I can find on your pathetic little body," Wufei began to threaten as he pulled up behind Duo.   
  
  
  
"What up Wufei?" Duo grinned as he laid his back down aligning it with the horses back. Wufei looked so weird from upside down.   
  
  
  
"The more people I meet, the more I like dogs," Wufei shook his head trying to ignore Duo who merely stuck out his tongue. Quatre had to stifle a laugh. The two of them were quite a pair sometimes.   
  
  
  
"On the other hand," Duo was about to say something when Wufei glared at him maliciously, "You have different fingers," Duo finished preventing another chase scene with Wufei.   
  
  
  
"Why don't you be quiet Maxwell," Wufei strode in front of Duo on his proud and strong horse. The horse and the rider were meant for each other.   
  
  
  
"Fine then Wufei!" Duo smiled as he turned to Quatre, "Hey, Quatre, ask me about my vow of silence,"  
  
  
  
Heero had been vaguely aware of a disturbance of the energy around him. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't quite sure what it was, and he was unfamiliar with the sensation, he had tried everything from going over mission strategies to even paying some attention to Duo, but nothing would satisfy the now painful feeling that was spreading all over his body. He needed to lie down, he felt so tired even though he had slept mere hours ago.   
  
  
  
"Heero," Trowa looked at him with mild concern. He had never seen Heero so pale except after he self-destructed and was laying in one of his bed half dead.   
  
  
  
"I'm fine," Heero shot back quickly through clenched teeth, the pain was growing rapidly. Everything around him, was starting to swirl and meld together, there was nothing left except pain and energy. But it was a certain flavour of energy. It was so familiar, like the scent of…  
  
  
  
Emily.  
  
  
  
Why was he feeling such pain?   
  
  
  
//: Emily is dying…://  
  
  
  
The thought was followed with a wave of emotions that were much more intense than felt in his soul. This was true grief, real, raw, uncensored pain that was flowing through his veins, uncontrolled.   
  
  
  
Heero leaned over on his horse and tried to stop the tears from flowing as freely as they were. Trowa was immediately concerned. He had never seen Heero cry, and now he was seeing him cry in agony and sorrow. He didn't immediately connect the dots, but after a moment thought the realization came upon him full force. He knew what was happening.   
  
  
  
"Heero," Trowa didn't know what else to say. Heero tried to turn to him, but he was feeling sick to his stomach, the energy around him gathering and swooning over him, "Do you want us to stop?"  
  
  
  
"No," Heero grimaced, everything, every sound, movement, even breath was crystal clear in his mind, and it was agonizing.   
  
  
  
"You need Sage," Trowa stated calmly and surely. There was no room for argument and Trowa wished it to be that way.   
  
  
  
Heero chose this time to be silent as he tried to focus on the task at hand, but the emotions were surrounding his thoughts, intruding on the simplest of feelings.  
  
  
  
He was losing her. She had made it very clear that the time would come, but he thought he had more time. She had been quite aggressive and angry about the topic. 'Don't try to save me, you can't even save yourself'.   
  
  
  
It rang as true in his mind as the moment he heard it. He knew there was nothing he could do, he needed help as much as she did, but this was her moment of need and he was not there. He had witnessed what had happened to her. She had tried to kill herself while taking Terra with her. He had saved her, and now she was going to die anyway, without taking Terra with her. Heero had been stupid. She was right when she had said not to help her, she was doing what was the best option for her, and he had screwed it up. He had royally screwed up. She had even taken the initiative to give him the power that she had so he could take her place when she left, and as a parting present, she wanted to take out their enemy. He had prevented that. She was going to die, and now they were going to face Terra without her.   
  
  
  
He felt like he was losing two people. Two people that he cared for. Two people that taught him how to care, and what it was to feel. He had been an idiot, and now they were both dying, and he had betrayed them. Irrational thoughts and angry feelings ruled out any logic left in his mind that had been tested on every level he could imagine. Even a few minutes ago, his philosophical beliefs were tried.   
  
  
  
Was there a God? He had never prayed, and never brought up in a religious background, but the question was there in his mind, and it was staying, an alien amongst the images and feelings of death and destruction.   
  
  
  
//: If you are there God, save Emily and Katara. ://  
  
  
  
It was a simple prayer. Heero couldn't believe he had prayed at all, but it was worth a shot. He was desperate now. He needed a miracle right now, and though he had seen plenty of events that defied logic and probability, he never really NEEDED a miracle. Choosing to die was one thing, killing in war the same, but to have a friend die? Heero had never truly experienced that, and it was shredding him inside.   
  
  
  
//: Be calm. ://  
  
  
  
Heero didn't know where the voice was coming from. Maybe he was a schizophrenic, or maybe he was hallucinating, but he heard the voice, calm, sure and stable. A rock amidst the storm. Heero didn't know why, but he was compelled to obey the words.   
  
  
  
The pain ceased, his mind cleared and he was numb.   
  
  
  
He was at peace again.  
  
  
  
Trowa looked at Heero. In a matter of seconds he had changed from deep distress to utter serenity. He never got Heero, and he supposed he never would, but he was still concerned.  
  
  
  
A soft breeze cut through the forest swiftly and caressed the faces of the boys. It was soothing and relaxing and all bickering halted. Even the insects had stopped swarming and ceased their pestering/ It had been so long since they had just stopped and let the breeze mingle in their hair, without the stench of blood, without thought of war, without thought at all. Sweet pine and fruit scent was carried to them on wings of the wind as their eyes were closed. It was beautiful and serene here. There was no war, no death, and no struggle. It was perfect and in balance.   
  
  
  
All was right.   
  
  
  
The time seemed to drift with only the sound of the horses trudging onward through the soft sweet grass and the sweet hum of animals mating and feasting on the bountiful provisions that surrounded them.  
  
  
  
For that hour, all predators slept.  
  
  
  
_

~End Part 13 – Misadventures of the Six Dwarfs~

_  
  
  
  
Author's Tidbits: * Sigh * that was completely pointless, and you see how hard it is for me to write any comedy. Better comedy coming up soon. ^_^ Pyro George is having a field day with me. I have to finish the first chapter of my sequel, deal with chapter 14 and get my first fanfic that I ever ever ever wrote HTML-ed and sent to Steph. Have you all thanked and praised her mighty work lately? Heehee. Oh yeah, I guess I have to say something about the God thing. It isn't what you think, do not bitch at me, and do not send me flames, please wait till it gets explained. I put everything in there for a reason, from why Luke doesn't like to take off his cloak to why Katara was a demon in Heero's soul, to even why Terra was pleased that Heero saved Katara and her. Okay? It's all going to be explained. ^_^ I know this was a short one, but the next one will have all the plot you can handle, okay? Well, bye!  
  
  
  
~Lyndaura~ 


End file.
